Why do you love me?
by Lillith Riddle
Summary: Bellatrix se vê apaixonada por Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas, por sua vez, a vê apenas como um instrumento de prazer. Porém, quando ambos vencem a mútua resistência inicial, como lidarão com a onda de novos sentimentos que vão surgindo?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

I'm no Barbie doll, I'm not your baby girl  
So I've done ugly things and I have made mistakes

Uma marca.

Mais uma marca, e ela completou mais uma série de sete. Mais uma semana havia se passado.

O ruído incômodo de pedra contra pedra quebrou o silêncio mórbido que se abatia sobre a cela.

Mais uma marca na parede de concreto frio. Ela estava ali havia anos, e toda a parede a sua volta era decorada com os traços tortos traçados na parede de sua cela.

Por que ainda continuava com aquilo?

Tinha certeza que sua contagem estava errada. Devia ter se perdido no meio. Podia jurar que ontem fora Halloween. Ou quem sabe fosse a Páscoa. Ela não sabia. Jamais saberia; estava confinada havia tanto tempo que não se lembrava do Sol. Não que houvesse meios de distinguir o dia da noite, ali, prisioneira de segurança máxima como ela era.

Bateu os olhos na parede novamente. Contou cinqüenta e dois grupos de sete traços. E treze grupos de doze traços cada. Treze anos, ela estava ali.

Deixou-se chafurdar um pouco em auto-piedade. Era bom sentir alguma coisa que os Dementadores não podiam roubar.

Depois, involuntariamente, seus pensamentos escorregaram para o limiar de sua consciência, onde costumava guardar os pensamentos e idéias imorais ou perigosos.

_Onde está o Lorde das Trevas?_

Esse era, no momento, o pensamento mais imoral e perigoso que rondava a mente perturbada de Belatriz Lestrange.

Teve de repreender-se. Não podia. Não podia duvidar por um momento que fosse de seu mestre.

Um rato passou por ali perto; o rabo nojento roçando em sua pele quase tão imunda.

Estendeu as mãos e pegou-o.

Sentiu o animal enfiando as presas em sua carne, e o sangue aflorou como uma rosa carmim brotando da terra.

Apertou-o com vontade; quase riu quando ouviu o estalo dos ossos dos rato se quebrando.

Mais sangue verteu no chão. O animal estava morto; Bella se arrependeu imediatamente. Demorariam dias para virem limpar sua cela e ela teria de suportar o fedor até lá.

_Bem, já suportara coisas piores. /i _

Seu estômago roncou alto, mas ela sequer percebeu que estava com fome. Não podia mais distinguir a sensação da agradável saciedade da fome opressiva com a qual convivia havia tanto tempo. Se de repente lhe empurrassem um prato farto de panquecas – seu prato favorito – Bella seria capaz de recusar.

Mas havia uma coisa da qual ela sentia mais falta do que comida. Sua varinha.

Vinte e nove centímetros, carvalho, pêlo de unicórnio, boa para maldições e azarações. Sorriu brevemente, e antes que os Dementadores pudessem distinguir esse pequeno arroubo de felicidade, lançou-o mente adentro de volta ao limiar escuro de sua mente.

Em lugar disso seus pensamentos voltaram a seu Mestre novamente.

Onde ele estaria?

Estaria bem?

Estaria _vivo?_

Bella teve de se dar um beliscão. Não devia duvidar de seu mestre. Nunca, jamais. Se o Lorde das Trevas sequer desconfiasse que sua lealdade balançara, Bella seria castigada. E com esse pensamento, Bella sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrendo a espinha de alto à baixo.

Mas quando achou que esse arrepio se devia ao temor de um possível castigo, ela se surpreendeu: não era. Era um arrepio de prazer misturado à ansiedade. Um prazer que havia muito não sentia; o prazer de ter o pleno poder em mãos. De sentir a magia correndo vivamente em suas veias.

Mas um novo arrepio a sacudiu. O prazer quase a enlouqueceu; Bellatrix teve de gargalhar – não pôde se controlar.

A Marca Negra voltou a arder com força em seu antebraço esquerdo.

Bella ergueu a manga das vestes esfarrapadas e fixou o olhar ávido no crânio fantasmagórico tatuado no braço.

Sim, a Marca Negra estava se acentuando visivelmente; era claro que o retorno do Lorde das Trevas não tardaria. Novamente sentiu-se envergonhada de suas dúvidas em relação ao seu Mestre.

Como pudera duvidar?

Uma felicidade sem igual a invadiu, sacudindo-a como o clímax de uma relação a dois. Uma nova gargalhada rachou sua garganta ao meio. Mas então estranhou: Os dementadores ainda não tinham aparecido para suga-la?

Sua pergunta foi respondida logo; um ruído alto de explosão soou do lado de fora perturbando o silêncio pesado de Azkaban. Os prisioneiros gritaram enlouquecidos – o que estava havendo?

"Ele voltou! O Lorde das Trevas voltou! Os infiéis pagarão caro, agora..." – Bella se ouviu gritando.

Uma nuvem de poeira, de repente, tapou toda a visão da entrada de sua cela. Um gesto displicente da varinha de alguém, e a névoa desapareceu, revelando quem estava prostrado à porta.

"Bem-vinda de volta, Bella." – Seu mestre sussurrou da entrada.

Bella levantou-se num salto, mas logo estava de volta ao chão, ajoelhada humildemente diante de se Mestre, chorando desconsolada.

"Levante-se, Bella." – Ele ordenou.

Mas ela não obedeceu; continuou a chorar e lamentar diante dele.

Voldemort agachou-se ao lado da Comensal arrasada. Assustou-se com a visão de seu rosto antes perturbadoramente belo, agora encovado e feio. O corpo curvilíneo agora era só ângulos e esquinas. Os cabelos outrora macios e brilhantes como cetim negro desciam até a cintura embolados em nós sujos. Bella estava frágil e precisava de cuidados urgentes.

"Venha. Você pertence a mim, agora." – Ele ergueu o corpo desacordado em seus próprios braços, então conjurou uma maca e a depositou lá; em seguida saiu levitando-a pelos corredores frios de Azkaban até a saída.

Os outros fugitivos estavam em estados tão deploráveis quanto o dela, mas Voldemort pouco se importava com eles. Não eram, nem nunca foram, tão fiéis e competentes quanto sua Bella. Aquela a quem ele ensinara pessoalmente as Artes das Trevas. Aquela que estava logo abaixo dele próprio na hierarquia das Trevas.

Bella, tonta e desacordada tamanha era sua felicidade e surpresa, só pôde murmurar algo incompreensível antes de ser lançada dentro da sensação de compressão que sempre a incomodara tanto, mas que agora, poderia ser descrito como o Nirvana para ela.

Ele a deitou numa cama imaculadamente limpa de um dos vários quartos de hóspedes da Mansão Riddle. Pôde ver que ela retornava lentamente à consciência e sorriu.

Empurrou a porta do banheiro, deixando à mostra o vasto cômodo todo em mármore branco. Abriu as torneiras douradas da banheira e deixou que o vapor quente fluísse até o quarto e a acordasse de vez.

Bellatrix sentou-se na beira da cama, piscando confusa. Ainda achava que estava em dos sonhos desvairados que costumava ter, quando seu Mestre invadia sua cela e a carregava para longe daquele inferno, e cobria-a de honras e glória e todo aquele seu poder infinito...

Mas o Lorde das Trevas não estava mais ali em seu quarto; se retirara para cuidar de seus próprios afazeres. E então Bella viu, enquanto seu peito se enchia de um sentimento próximo à comoção, que ele havia deixado uma muda de roupas limpas, e que o luxuoso banheiro reluzente teve sua bancada da pia cheia de pequenos e variados frasquinhos perfumados.

Ela passou o dedo por cada um deles, abriu-os e cheirou-os todos. Reconheceu o cheiro inebriante de variadas poções e perfumes. A um aceno de sua varinha – sim, ele havia recuperado sua varinha também – a banheira encheu-se da densa espuma perfumada.

Lembrava muito a grande banheira do banheiro dos Monitores de Hogwarts.

Claro que ninguém em sã consciência a nomearia monitora – mas isso não significava que Bella nunca tivesse tido acesso a privilégios como aquele. Sorriu marotamente diante daquela lembrança, e finalmente, imergiu na água morna.

Um gemido rouco brotou de sua garganta conforme Bella sentiu a água quente a envolver. Era como se toda a dor e o sofrimento dos últimos treze anos estivesse indo embora junto com a sujeira.

Algumas horas depois, quando finalmente se sentiu satisfeita e limpa de verdade, pôde sair da banheira. O ar frio agrediu sua pele durante os poucos instantes em que Bella demorou a se envolver na toalha.

Encarou o grande espelho na parede que mostrava todo o seu corpo ainda nu. Bella não se sentiu satisfeita com o que viu; mais do que treze anos, parecia ter envelhecido no mínimo trinta.

Mais lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos quando desviou o rosto de sua imagem no espelho e se envolveu na toalha. Estava desfigurada. Não só por fora, mas por dentro.

Ainda assim, chorou ao sentir-se feia. Não sabia porque isso lhe parecia tão importante agora. Simplesmente se entregou a mais um fluxo de lágrimas.

As vestes, no entanto, eram bonitas. Sequer pareciam ter sido escolhidas por um homem. Havia decididamente o toque de outra mulher naquele gesto. Pensou em Narcisa, e então sorriu. Apenas sua irmã saberia que sua cor favorita era roxo.

Penteou cuidadosamente os cabelos que se mantiveram, apesar de tudo, brilhantes e imaculadamente negros.

Inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, sorrindo. Podia não estar em casa – mas aquele poder, aquela magia, lhe era velha conhecida.

Os degraus da velha escada rangeram sob o peso repentino. Bella viu a porta de um único cômodo aberta, e a luz elétrica artificial com a qual estava pouco acostumada, brilhava lá de dentro.

Se aproximou da porta; podia sentir um cheiro bom de algo sendo cozinhado. Esperou ver seu Mestre, e já estava preparada para desfiar inúmeros agradecimentos; mas, no entanto, não era o Lorde das Trevas quem se encontrava na cozinha.

_"Rabicho!"_ – Exclamou, indignada – "Ainda por aqui, seu verme nojento?"

"Eh... Bellatrix!" – O animago sobressaltou-se e deixou cair uma panela de sopa quente no chão.

Bella nada disse, apenas sacudiu a varinha e limpou a sujeira.

"Então... Como vão as coisas?" – Perguntou Rabicho desconsertado.

"O que você acha?" – Perguntou Bellatrix rudemente.

"Eu... Bem..."

Uma outra pessoa entrou na cozinha, e dessa vez não houve confusão – apenas o poder que ele exalava, a aura de magia negra que o envolvia, foi suficiente para que Bella reconhecesse a figura de seu Mestre.

"Você. Fora. Agora!" – Ele sussurrou letal para Rabicho, que saiu da cozinha apavorado. – "Precisamos conversar, Bella."

Ele puxou uma cadeira, ficando de frente para a Comensal. Mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa, acenou a varinha e as lâmpadas elétricas se apagaram, envolvendo os dois na profunda escuridão da noite sem lua. Um segundo depois, uma dezena de velas se acenderam atrás, iluminando novamente a cozinha.

"Muito melhor." – Voldemort

comentou – "Então, estava dizendo que nós precisamos conversar."

Bella assentiu.

"Antes de tudo, espero que tenha gostado das instalações. É uma casa trouxa, mas foi o melhor que pude arranjar. Talvez devamos conversar sobre a possibilidade de utilizarmos a velha mansão dos Black como quartel-general. Achei que também fosse gostar de saber que seu marido, Rodolfo, está bem, mas preferiu se hospedar em sua antiga casa. Sua irmã Narcisa lhe manda lembranças..." – Ele falou tudo aquilo expressando um tédio absoluto. Parou por um instante, observando atentamente a bruxa. E continuou:

"O Ministério da Magia está ignorando meu retorno muito gentilmente. Acho que isso facilita nosso trabalho. Por enquanto, estamos apenas recrutando o antigo exército, convocando alguns novatos, libertando prisioneiros e contatando antigos aliados. Punindo os traidores... E recompensando os servos leais." – Voldemort sorriu, e pela primeira vez, viu Bella sorrir de volta. – "Seus colegas me contaram, Bella. Você nunca deixou a lealdade de lado. Nunca balançou. Nunca duvidou sequer por um momento. Mesmo que todos a tivessem como louca, você não baixou a cabeça. Estou muito orgulhoso. Certamente, seus esforços serão recompensados. Você pode pensar em qualquer coisa, e a terá. Qualquer coisa."

Bella tornou a baixar a cabeça, desejando que seu Mestre fosse capaz de lhe restituir sua beleza e juventude. Não desejava uma alma intacta, não desejava alívio para os traumas de Azkaban. Já o tivera no momento em que sentiu novamente todo o poder e a magia do Lorde das Trevas. Estar novamente em sua presença era como um bálsamo para sua alma destroçada. A magia negra também a agredia, mas era o tipo de agressão que Bella gostava. Era o tipo de dor que a fazia sentir-se mais viva do que nunca.

Bellatrix Lestrange nunca fora uma mulher delicada e sensível.

Mas nem mesmo o lorde das Trevas tinha tal poder.

Ela tornou a vasculhar a mente em busca de algo que pudesse pedir como recompensa.

Então chegou na penumbra de seus desejos inconscientes mais secretos...

Havia, sim, algo que ela queria...

Mas não ousou sequer completar o pensamento. Por um instante fugaz, sentiu medo de si mesma. Medo do que poderia acontecer se esse desejo inconsciente, por hora trancado a sete chaves em seu cérebro, se esse desejo escapasse de seu controle.

Subitamente, entendeu o porquê de tanto lamentar a perda de sua beleza.

Sentiu uma profunda vergonha de si mesma.

"Agora coma, Bella, você está muito fraca. Se precisar de algo, chame Rabicho." – E o Lorde das Trevas deixou a cozinha, e dentro dela uma Bellatrix muito pensativa.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've done ugly things**

**And I have made mistakes**

Bella encarou o prato de panquecas à sua frente. Sentiu o cheiro doce e tentador do mel que pingava da massa, mas não se animou a comer. Meramente cutucou o doce com o garfo.

Estava certa. Acostumara-se com a fome. Ter Rabicho devorando ovos com bacon ao seu lado, rosnando feito um porco, também não ajudava.

Ela perguntou-se o que o Lorde das Trevas estaria fazendo àquela hora. Para ser sincera, ele nunca aparecia por ali. Bellatrix nunca o havia visto comendo coisa alguma. Aliás, aquela não era a primeira vez que ela se perguntava se ele de fato comia. Talvez de alimentasse de poder, de glória. Ou talvez já tivesse ultrapassado esse estágio inferior da existência.

Novamente, se deu um beliscão forte. Não podia ter tais pensamentos acerca Dele.

No lugar disso, sua mente voltou-se para Rodolfo. Ele estaria bem? De certo, sim, o Lorde das Trevas lhe garantira isso. Mas com certeza precisava de cuidados.

O eco de uma lembrança muito antiga soou dentro de sua mente.

_O dever de uma mulher é cuidar e prezar por seu marido... Não seja teimosa, ou obstinada, ou rebelde, ou sequer se importe com qualquer outra coisa que não for a manutenção do bem-estar do homem, ou de sua família. Você deve gerar um herdeiro e cuidar dele com igual zelo, para que a antiga linhagem dos Black permaneça sempre pura e nobre._

Bem, Druella Black nunca fora exatamente uma feminista.

Rodolfo saberia se cuidar, ou algum elfo doméstico faria isso por ele. Por hora, Bella tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Ela não precisou procurar muito para achar – havia um pote cheio de pó de flu acima da lareira acesa. Pelo menos não havia fogo elétrico na casa.

Bella suspendeu a mão cheia do pó brilhante e jogou um punhado generoso nas chamas, que crepitaram alegremente e se tornaram de um verde esmeralda vivo. Enfiou a cabeça no fogo e falou claramente:

"Mansão Malfoy!"

Sentiu a cabeça girar e engoliu um monte de fuligem antes que caísse na lareira certa.

Narcisa Malfoy estava sentada tranqüilamente em sua sala de estar, lendo a última edição do Profeta Diário.

"BELLA!" – Narcisa gritou assustada, atirando o jornal para o alto – "Que susto você me deu, garota!"

"Ah, boa tarde para você também, Ciça." – Falou, ligeiramente ressentida.

Narcisa se levantou e veio andando até a lareira. Abaixou-se , ficando de frente para a irmã e espanou um bocado de fuligem do rosto e dos ombros de Bellatrix.

"Não, espere." – Disse Narcisa – "Deixe-me tira-la daí..."

"Não; o Ministério está vigiando as lareiras. Nem queira saber o que aconteceria se soubessem que há uma lareira trouxa conectada à Rede Flu..."

"Lareira trouxa...? Bella, onde você está?"

"Não sei bem exatamente. Suponho, pelas casas, o cemitério e a igreja, que seja uma cidadezinha trouxa, mas... É difícil imaginar porque o Lorde das Trevas escolheria um lugar como esse para ficar. À propósito, obrigada pelas vestes. Você acertou em cheio."

"Vestes? Bella, eu só soube de sua fuga hoje pelo Profeta Diário. Quer passar para cá e me contar direito o que está acontecendo?"

Bellatrix hesitou por um momento. Lúcio não gostaria de vê-la por ali. Já não gostava muito dela antes de Azkaban, e certamente não gostaria mais agora que a cabeça de Bella valia cem mil galeões.

Bella tampouco gostava de Lúcio. Muito exibido e sem sal. Não gostava de loiros, de qualquer jeito. Abria uma exceção para sua irmã, mas de maneira geral os achava pouco confiáveis.

"E então, irmã? Que é que está acontecendo?" – Questionou Narcisa, repondo a revista na mesinha ao lado do sofá de couro preto.

"O Lorde das Trevas voltou, Narcisa. Está no auge de seu poder agora. E os idiotas do Ministério nos ignoram. Não é maravilhoso?"

"Sim. Muito" – Concordou Narcisa timidamente – "Mas eu quero saber de você. Você não me parece muito saudável... Bem, não há jeito de se ficar bem em um lugar como Azkaban. Aqueles Dementadores..."

"Terríveis" – Completou Bella.

"Pobrezinha... Como você sofreu!"

Narcisa jogou-se nos braços da irmã, fazendo uma cena realmente melodramática, derramando lágrimas desnecessárias. Quando finalmente se cansou do drama, encarou a irmã profundamente, pousando as mãos em ambas as faces de Bella. Se Narcisa fosse apta em Legilimência – o que Bella tinha certeza que ela não era – poderia ter visto cada mínimo devaneio de sua mente.

Mas Narcisa se mantinha bonita. Mantinha-se jovem. Novamente a incômoda sensação de feiúra a invadiu e Bella afastou o rosto bruscamente. Não podia suportar a visão de Narcisa bela como um anjo e ela ali, velha e feia. Narcisa cercada de riquezas, mimos e luxos.

Quase pediu abrigo na Mansão Malfoy. Infelizmente – ou felizmente, como viria a descobrir mais tarde – seu o orgulho a impediu de tal coisa.

"E o Draco?" – Desviou de assunto rapidamente.

Seus olhos bateram na foto animada de um garoto loiro e pálido voando alto em uma vassoura de último tipo, usando vestes verdes de quadribol.

"Ah, ele está em Hogwarts. Um homenzinho, você precisava ver... Está cursando o quinto ano agora. É apanhador da Sonserina"

"A última vez que o vi, ainda era um bebê chorão. Se tiver puxado ao pai, não deve ter mudado muito." – Sorriu maliciosamente.

"Ora, vamos. Lúcio não é assim tão ruim. Você só não gosta dele porque ele escapou de Azkaban, não é?"

"Bem, é. Isso é traição, Narcisa." – Respondeu, muito séria.

Narcisa deu um muxoxo desconfortável e tratou de mudar de assunto.

"Você e Rodolfo nunca quiseram filhos?"

Bellatrix considerou a questão por alguns momentos. Não, ela e Rodolfo nunca haviam pensado em filhos. Não é que não os quisessem – eles simplesmente não tinham vindo. Mas tinha de admitir para si mesmo que não se via como mãe. Simplesmente não enxergava essa figura em si mesma. Narcisa era muito mais maternal que ela, e se alguém tivesse de continuar a linhagem, esse alguém seria Draco. Gostava muito do sobrinho, no entanto.

"Francamente, Narcisa, você consegue ver alguém menos adequado à paternidade do que o Rodolfo? Ele seria capaz de sentar no próprio filho e nem notaria..." - Narcisa soltou uma risada rouca.

Mas um barulho voltou a soar na parede frontal ao sofá. As chamas, que já voltaram ao amarelo avermelhado do fogo normal, tornaram a esverdear, e uma nova cabeça surgiu de lá. Era Rabicho.

"O Lorde das Trevas a está chamando, Bellatrix. E Narcisa, Ele está atrás de Lúcio também."

As duas irmãs trocaram olhares apreensivos, e então Bellatrix tornou a sumir nas chamas verdes da lareira.

Voldemort a esperava no cômodo estreito no sótão da casa que era seu escritório – mobiliado sombriamente com móveis escuros e instrumentos de uso e origem desconhecidos, mas que se assemelhavam muito com antigos instrumentos de tortura medievais. A única janela da sala permanecia sempre fechada, e as cortinas tapavam a entrada de qualquer luminosidade natural. Haviam, no entanto, dezenas de velas flutuando rente à parede, derramando sobre o aposento uma iluminação ligeiramente ofuscante.

"Milorde... O Senhor queria falar comigo?" – Ela disse, fechando a porta atrás de si. – "Creio que Lúcio esteja a caminho."

Voldemort levantou a cabeça, que estivera até então abaixada e concentrada em algo que estava em cima da mesa, que Bella não pôde distinguir o que era. Ele levantou, deu a volta na escrivaninha e ficou de frente para a Comensal.

"Queria lhe falar, Bella. Temos planos a cumprir. Você certamente sabe..." – Bella podia jurar que o vira baixar a cabeça um pouquinho de nada – "O porquê de toda a confusão envolvendo Harry Potter."

Bella assentiu timidamente.

"A Profecia..."

"Sim. Acredito que Snape não a tenha ouvido toda, que tenha deixado algo escapar quando me contou. Quero... _Preciso_ escutar toda a Profecia. Só assim saberei como eliminar o garoto."

"Sim, mestre."

"Mas a Ordem da Fênix já sabe. Não faço idéia de como... Mas já sabe. Estão pondo guardas na entrada do Departamento de Mistérios. Seu trabalho é..."

Mas sua fala foi interrompida por uma série de batidas na porta.

Voldemort apontou a varinha para a porta, que se abriu, permitindo a entrada de Lúcio Malfoy.

"Lúcio! Que bom que chegou. Tenho uma tarefa para você."

Malfoy se dirigiu até seu Mestre, prostrando-se aos seus pés e beijando-lhe a bainha das vestes. O sorriso do Lorde das Trevas foi um esgar maligno de satisfação.

"Você sabe onde as Profecias são guardadas?"

"Sim, senhor, no Departamento de Mistérios, senhor, mas..."

"Eu preciso daquela profecia. Preciso ouvi-la inteira."

"Sim senhor, mas..."

"Você vai pega-la para mim"

"Mas isso é impossível, senhor. O Ministério está cheio de aurores, e a Ordem da Fênix a está guardando..."

"Eu sei disso. É a sua missão, Lúcio. Não me desaponte." – Fez um gesto em direção à porta expulsando Malfoy.

Voldemort esperou o loiro sair da sala, e então tornou a sentar-se na confortável bergère em frente à lareira. Fez sinal para que Bella sentasse à sua frente.

"Gostaria de saber a sua opinião a respeito, Bella."

"Minha... opinião?" – Sussurrou, incrédula.

"Sim. O que você acha da Profecia"

Bella olhou para baixo, encarando os próprios joelhos. Por que ele estava pedindo sua opinião? Por que estava pedindo a opinião de alguém?

"Bem... Eu não sei muito sobre essa profecia, senhor. Sinto muito."

Voldemort encarou as chamas da lareira por alguns momentos. Parecia estar tomando uma decisão.

"Mas se me permite..." – Bella continuou, cautelosamente – "Não sei quanto ao Snape. Ele não é confiável, Milorde. Talvez devêssemos confiar essa missão a ele, como uma prova de lealdade. Ele está bastante próximo de Dumbledore..."

"Basta." – Voldemort ergueu uma mão, fazendo Bella calar-se imediatamente – "Eu confio em Snape. E seu papel de espião é vital; importante demais para ser desperdiçado nessa missão. Eu perguntei a você o que acha da profecia: como você a interpreta."

"Eu... Não sei, senhor." – Abaixou a cabeça. Sentia-se envergonhada como uma criança.

"Talvez se você ouvisse as palavras exatas... Traga minha penseira." – Voldemort fez um gesto vago em direção à saída. E então completou despreocupadamente:

"Deve estar no meu quarto."

Bellatrix congelou por um momento. O Lorde das Trevas não parecia ter notado nada demais em sua declaração.Então, lentamente, como se saindo de um torpor, levantou-se e tomou a direção da saída.

Desceu pelas escadas até o segundo andar da casa, de onde era possível ver uma sucessão de portas iguais, todas de carvalho, dando entrada aos quatorze quartos da casa. Bem, quinze. Porque na outra extremidade, a extremidade oposta à escada por onde Bellatrix tinha acabado de descer, havia uma porta maior e ligeiramente intimidadora, toda em ébano e gravada com um enorme brasão representando uma cruz sobre um grande "R" floreado.

Bella empurrou a porta cautelosamente, e entrou no quarto tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, sem saber porque o fazia – afinal, tinha permissão para estar ali, não tinha?

Bella ofegou como se estivesse diante de uma caverna repleta de tesouros. Então, ainda mais lenta e silenciosamente, fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ela se surpreendeu com o quarto – era completamente normal. E talvez exatamente por isso lhe parecesse tão fascinante. Sempre soubera que o quarto de uma pessoa podia revelar muito acerca da personalidade do dono, mas naquele caso, só pôde se deixar levar por um arroubo de curiosidade.

Havia uma grande cama de casal oculta por um cortinado de veludo vermelho-escuro dominando todo o cômodo. E a esquerda da cama, um imponente guarda-roupa cuja porta entreaberta fez surgir um emocionante frio na barriga. Havia ainda uma estante cheia de livros e uma porta que abria para um banheiro ainda mais luxuoso que o seu.

Bella passou o dedo pela lombada dos livros na estante. Surpreendeu-se com os títulos: Havia desde Shakespeare até Dostoievski, mas nem sinal de literatura bruxa.

Seus olhos se voltaram para o cortinado da cama. A curiosidade apertou ainda mais em seu peito, e Bella não resistiu à tentação de afastar a cortina.

A cama estava totalmente desarrumada. O Lorde das Trevas não costumava ter noites tranqüilas.

Ainda dominada pelo ímpeto curioso que a levara a afastar o cortinado, ela apanhou uma ponta do lençol e levou ao nariz. Inspirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro doce e ácido que lembrava algo como pimenta ou uísque de fogo, impregnado no tecido. Sorriu para si, aproximando ainda mais o tecido do rosto e riu baixinho como uma adolescente boba.

Subitamente, percebeu horrorizada o que estava fazendo e largou o lençol de volta à cama, corando profundamente até a raiz dos cabelos.

_Onde estava com a cabeça? _

Sentiu vontade de correr dali, para evitar que caísse na tentação de cheirar também as vestes largadas na cadeira ao lado da estante. Mas ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir ali...

Aproximou-se do armário entreaberto e espiou lá dentro. Contou vários conjuntos de vestes, a maioria pretas – embora, lá no fundo, ele ainda guardasse um belo conjunto de vestes de gala verde-escuro.

Embaixo das vestes, no estrado acima das gavetas de meias e roupas íntimas (Bellatrix Lestrange, não ouse abrir essa gaveta! - ela gritou para si mesma), havia, de fato, uma penseira velha e que não parecia guardar nenhuma lembrança no momento.

Bellatrix a afastou, e quando o fez, viu cair da gaveta uma caixa de papelão cuja tampa saltou para fora com o impacto da queda.

O conteúdo da caixa fez Bella assoviar baixinho, e logo seus olhos cinzentos brilharam de excitação – eram fotos, muitas fotos.

A primeira retratava um garotinho pálido e de cabelos escuros, voando alto numa vassoura, cercado por um estádio de quadribol. O menino, no entanto, não parecia muito confortável no ar.

A segunda era de um pré-adolescente de uns treze anos, vestindo roupas da Sonserina e cercado de colegas. Atrás deles, Bella reconheceu a fachada do Três Vassouras. O jovem Voldemort acenava tranqüilamente na foto e sorria; um copo de cerveja amanteigada numa mão e a varinha apontando frouxamente para o chão na outra.

A próxima foto, um recorte de jornal, retratava um o mesmo adolescente alto, pálido e bonito. Parecia estar no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, cercado de centenas de colegas que o olhavam admirados. O jovem Tom Riddle – conforme explicava a legenda embaixo – estava recebendo um prêmio especial por serviços prestados à escola.

Viu ainda uma grande foto intitulada "Formandos 1944", na qual toda uma turma fazia uma tremenda algazarra; agitavam-se, colocavam chifres nas cabeças uns dos outros e se a foto tivesse som, certamente estariam gritando. O único que parecia ciente de sua dignidade era o terceiro garoto à esquerda, um brasão da Sonserina especialmente polido preso no lado esquerdo do peito, muito altivo; os braços cruzados às costas e sorria timidamente.

A última foto, no entanto, foi a que mais lhe chamou a atenção. Mostrava um jovem rapaz de vestes formais; atrás dele um cenário que lembrava vagamente uma festa em comemoração a qualquer coisa.Ele era o foco principal da foto, no entanto.

Bellatrix observou admirada cada detalhe da foto. O jovem Voldemort era absurdamente bonito; seus traços delicados lembravam o de uma escultura grega, finamente moldados com perfeição. Continuava pálido; no entanto, sob a luz forte do sol ele refletia um tom bronzeado que beirava à morenice, combinando perfeitamente com os olhos – Bella não deixou de reparar no olhar frio que notara desde a primeira foto – e os cabelos escuros. Ele sorria, mas o sorriso não era sincero como o das outras fotos de seu período em Hogwarts; era mais parecido com os esgares malignos que ele lhe dirigia atualmente. Ainda assim, não deixava de ser incrivelmente atraente.

Mas um movimento no lado de fora a acordou de seus devaneios, e Bellatrix se recompôs rapidamente: guardou a caixa em seu devido lugar, fechou o armário e arrumou o cortinado ao redor da cama.

Contudo, guardou a última foto para si.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

**And I am not as pretty as those girls in magazines**

I am rotten to my core, if they're to be believed 

"O que você quer agora, Rabicho?" – perguntou Bellatrix, virando-se para a porta e guardando a foto rapidamente no bolso interno do casaco.

"Err... O Mestre pede que não se demore mais."

"Tudo bem, estou indo."

Passou pela porta rente a Rabicho, empurrando seu ombro e fazendo o bruxo cair no chão violentamente.

Muita insolência ele continuar ali!

"Mestre..." – Bella sussurrou, pousando a penseira na mesa.

"Sim, sim, Bella, deixe-a aí. Nós precisamos conversar mais um pouco antes disso."

O tom de voz sombrio e autoritário a assustou mais do que tudo.

"Vejo que há algo lhe perturbando profundamente, minha cara." – Voldemort sibilou, encarando Bella de um jeito que a fez se encolher.

"M-me perturbando? Nada, s-senhor..."

"Por que mente para mim, Bella?" – Ele perguntou quase gentilmente, pousando a mão de longos dedos na dela.

Bellatrix sentiu como se um choque elétrico atravessasse seu corpo ao toque suave em sua mão.

Voldemort lhe perfurava os olhos, vasculhando sua mente...

Mas não havia nada realmente comprometedor em suas lembranças, havia?

"Não sei o que você está escondendo, Bellatrix Lestrange. Mas um dia irei descobrir" – Ele intensificou o aperto em seu pulso e finalmente largou-o. Bella ofegou ligeiramente.

Uma massa vaporosa se ergueu da penseira, girando velozmente, nem líquida nem gasosa, refletindo seu brilho perolado.

Juntos, eles mergulharam na lembrança de dezessete anos atrás.

Bella reconheceu a antiga casa de seu Mestre, que costumava ser o quartel general dos Comensais da Morte antes da queda do Lorde das Trevas. Era começo de verão.

Voldemort achava-se sentado em uma confortável poltrona de frente a uma lareira apagada; Nagini enroscada a seus pés. Ele lia alguma coisa, mas parecia profundamente entediado.

Quando, de repente, uma pessoa aparatou exatamente diante da mesma poltrona onde Voldemort descansava tranqüilamente. Com um susto enorme, Bella reconheceu o Severo Snape jovem; seus mesmíssimos cabelos pretos engordurados na altura do ombro, os olhos negros e perfurantes, as vestes que pareciam ondular aos seus passos mesmo naquela época sem vento algum. Apenas seu rosto parecia menos cansado, e não haviam rugas aparentes em sua pele.

"Mestre... Mestre..." – Ele ofegou, nervosíssimo. Estava mortalmente pálido. "Uma profecia, Mestre..."

"O que...? Que diabos, Snape, o que é que aconteceu? Que idéia é essa de aparatar...?"

"Uma Profecia, Mestre! Sibila Trelawney fez uma profecia que diz respeito ao senhor! Ela prevê sua derrota pelas mãos de um bebê... Nascido no final de julho, de pais que o enfrentaram três vezes..."

"Um bebê?"

"Sim, senhor. Achei que deveria saber, senhor." – Ele continuava ofegante.

Voldemort se levantou bruscamente; o livro sem eu colo escorregando para o chão. Deu algumas voltas pela sala, massageou as têmporas preocupadamente.

"Três vezes? Três vezes?" – repetiu para si mesmo – "Bem, temos Moody... Dumbledore, obviamente... Os Bones... Mas creio que eles têm apenas uma filha nascida em janeiro. Os Longbotton..."

"Se me permite, senhor..." – Disse uma voz excitada a um canto da sala, que Bella não havia notado antes. – "Há também os Potter. E eles esperam um menino, que deve nascer no fim do mês."

"Bom, muito bom, Pettigrew. Isso resume nossa busca a duas opções..." – Ele deu mais uma volta na sala – "Longbotton e Potter, não é? A Profecia é só isso, Severo?"

Snape corou ligeiramente e abaixou a cabeça ao responder:

"Não, senhor. Eu, ah... Fui expulso do bar antes que a Profecia se completasse."

Nesse momento, Bella sentiu-se ser puxada pela gola das vestes, e com uma cambalhota vertiginosa, aterrissou no chão ao lado de um Voldemort lívido de raiva.

"Bem, temos que recuperar a Profecia. É aí que entra Lúcio... Se ele dominar algum dos funcionários que a guardam, ou mesmo um membro da Ordem da Fênix..."

"Mas, senhor... Se me permite..." – Interrompeu Bella – "Talvez o escolhido seja na verdade o menino Longbotton."

"Não. Tenho quase certeza de que se refere a Potter. Há certas... Semelhanças... Em nosso passado. Creio que essas coincidências sejam o que o torne tão poderoso. E a mãe do garoto... Lílian o nome da Sangue-ruim, se não me engano... Veja bem, Lílian Potter era uma inominável; a garota sabia tudo sobre profecias."

"Semelhanças?" – repetiu Bella, incrédula – "Não vejo como um mestiçozinho imundo possa ser semelhante ao Mestre..."

"Você esquece, Bellatrix" – Voldemort rebateu, ignorando o último comentário – "Potter agora se sente o escolhido, aquele predestinado a acabar comigo. As circunstâncias acabaram tramando para que Potter fosse, de fato, aquele com mais propensões a me enfrentar. Entende o que eu quero dizer? É por isso que eu acho que deve haver algo a mais na Profecia. Eu mesmo a tomaria, mas o Ministério está sendo tão gentil em ignorar meu retorno; eu não seria tão indelicado a ponto de me mostrar, não agora, pelo menos." – Sorriu enviesado. – "Agora vá, Bellatrix, vá avisar Lúcio de sua missão. Se não der certo... Bem, veremos um outro modo."

Bellatrix se retirou, as lembranças de seu encontro recente ainda martelando em sua cabeça.

Ela pensou por um momento na Profecia; sabia que era tudo em que deveria pensar por enquanto.

Mas não pôde conter um tremor involuntário. O Lorde das Trevas era um legilimente excepcionalmente talentoso; saberia se Bella estivesse mentindo.

No entanto, nem mesmo ela sabia o que, afinal, estava fazendo de errado que merecesse castigo.

Mas sabia que estava.

Um novo arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Bella não apenas queria, mas ansiava por ser castigada... O castigo que fosse. Sorriu.

Encostou a porta do quarto. Abriu o cortinado de sua cama e deitou-se nela.

A foto meio amassada ainda se encontrava em seu bolso. Sorriu novamente ao bater os olhos no rosto angelical retratado. Quem diria que o Lorde das trevas um dia tivesse sido tão bonito?

A verdade é que, se você olhasse bem, ainda seria capaz de enxergar os traços delicados que a luta desesperada por poder e imortalidade que seu Mestre travava contra a própria Natureza roubara. O jovem Riddle a fazia lembrar de Páris, o belo rebelde que causara toda uma guerra por conta de sua ambição e luxúria desmedidas. Contudo, ele sempre conseguia o que queria...

Como gostaria de ser bela como Helena, agora...

Adormeceu embalada pelo cheiro de pimenta e uísque de fogo que ainda podia sentir impregnado em sua pele. Se ao menos pudesse senti-lo mais de perto...

"Bella, minha doce Bella" – Ela o ouviu sussurrar, e sobressaltou-se.

Olhou à sua volta, viu apenas uma floresta. Estivera o tempo todo dormindo numa bela cama cercada de grinaldas floridas. O cenário todo era insuportavelmente piegas. Contudo...

Ele veio se aproximando e, com um susto ainda maior, Bella viu que era o Lorde das Trevas quem falava com ela.

"Onde estamos?" – Ela perguntou

"Você não reconhece? Estamos em Hogwarts."

E quando Bella olhou ao redor, percebeu que estava em uma clareira no coração da Floresta Proibida. Não vestia mais seu fino camisola, mas as vestes negras e pesadas do uniforme de Hogwarts. E ao virar-se, esperando dar de cara com Lord Voldemort, só o que viu foi o belo jovem da foto, também vestido em vestes pretas; o brasão da Sonserina no peito. E Bella também não era mais Bellatrix Lestrange, mas Bella Black, e percebeu com um sorriso satisfeito, que havia retornado à flor de seus dezessete anos. O jovem Páris aproximou-se dela; o rosto colou-se no seu. O beijo mais doce e apaixonado que Bella já tinha experimentado...

"_ARRR... NNNÃÃOO_!" – Bellatrix gritou, despertando abruptamente de seu sono.

Seu corpo estava enroscado de tal maneira nos lençóis que eles pareciam ter ganhado vida e resolvido prende-la na cama.

Pulou para fora; caiu de joelhos com um baque surdo no chão. Mirou o espelho do armário: seu rosto estava vermelho e afogueado, e seus cabelos, totalmente desalinhados.

Ofegava rapidamente, e desorientada, tateou à procura do apoio da parede. Sua cabeça girava como se tivesse recebido uma pancada muito forte.

Não, não, não... Não, Milorde, não! Rodolfo... Era Rodolfo quem amava... Rodolfo era seu marido, estava muito bem casada... Apenas sentia falta dele, apenas isso...

Desesperada, tomou a foto de seu Páris e a rasgou em mil pedacinhos. Não teria mais de olhar para aquele rosto infernalmente bonito, nunca mais tentaria enxerga-lo atrás da verdadeira face de seu Mestre...

Acendeu a lareira do quarto e atirou mais um punhado de pó de flu no fogo. Ordenou decidida:

"Mansão Lestrange!"

E rodopiou vertiginosamente dentro das chamas verdes e mornas até cair na lareira em ruínas da velha casa.

Não havia ninguém à vista, e Bellatrix agradeceu por isso; ainda estava horrivelmente descomposta e agora cheia de fuligem na roupa. Recompôs-se rapidamente e saiu caminhando em direção à luz acesa no antigo quarto do casal.

A Mansão Lestrange estava arruinada. Cheia de poeira, móveis roídos pelo tempo e mais alguns espécimes que só se encontram em casas como aquelas.

Até o pó abafava seus passos, e Bella teve de acender a varinha para enxergar seu caminho até o quarto.

Espreitou por um tempo atrás da porta, observando atentamente o marido. Não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo. Talvez estivesse ficando mesmo paranóica. Porque maluca, Bella já tinha certeza que estava...

"Bella?" – Indagou o homem que estivera sentado diante da lareira lendo um livro qualquer. – "É você, querida?"

"Sou eu." – Disse, finalmente revelando sua presença.

Azkaban também transformara Rodolfo. Ele nunca havia sido excepcionalmente atraente, mas agora seus cabelos escuros estavam entremeados de fios grisalhos e ele levava uma expressão cansada nos olhos claros. Ele, que sempre fizera o tipo pesadão e corpulento agora estava quase tão magro quanto a esposa.

"Rodolfo..." – Ela sussurrou, aproximando-se mais do marido.

Subitamente se viu cheia de luxúria descontrolada e sentiu que poderia enlouquecer ainda mais se não atendesse aos apelos indecentes de seu corpo.

Seus dedos desceram pelos fios cinzentos, procurando aproximar o corpo mais de si. Amaldiçoou-os, pois não eram nem negros nem sedosos como os de Tom... Aquele pensamento incutiu nela mais do desejo desesperado, e buscou o fecho das vestes do marido, que ela pôde ver, estava apavorado.

Não importava, nada mais importava...

Os beijos em seu pescoço eram agressivos, e Rodolfo não tomava seus lábios docemente como Tom fizera na Floresta Proibida.

Bellatriz rugiu de ódio, afundando ainda mais o corpo no outro. Queria olhar para cima e ver seu protótipo de deus grego, emanando toda aquela força sobrenatural que ela sempre sentia... Porque Bella sempre o sentia. Sempre, e sempre...

Mas tudo o que distinguiu foi o corpo magro e pálido de Rodolfo sobre o seu, resfolegando e movendo-se com brutalidade, e novamente rugiu de raiva; suas unhas vieram riscar a face do homem.

"Diabos, mulher! O que foi que deu em você!" – Rodolfo gritou, apalpando o corte profundo que pingava sangue.

Bellatrix chorava, nua sobre a cama, exposta à própria insanidade.

"Milorde não, não ele!" - gemeu

"Você já era maluca, Bellatrix, mas parece que Azkaban piorou muito as coisas aí dentro" – Ele apontou para a cabeça dela, agora oculta pelos fios negros.

Mas ele a tomou de novo, e dessa vez Bella não gritou ou o arranhou, apenas apertou os lábios, tentando enxergar o rosto venerado no de seu próprio marido.

Naquela noite, ela o teria de qualquer maneira...

Fechou os olhos e retornou à Floresta Proibida, e sua cama com grinaldas floridas, e pássaros cantando e todas as pieguices que pôde imaginar.

"Me castigue, Milorde!" – Bellatrix implorou, caindo de joelhos diante de seu Mestre. Chorava e tremia descontrolada.

"Castigar? O que você fez?" – ele perguntou assustado, olhando-a ligeiramente enojado.

"Apenas me castigue... Eu mereço, Milorde, eu mereço... Perdão, Milorde, perdão..."

Voldemort fitou seus olhos encharcados e inchados de choro. Ela parecia realmente desesperada.

Sua experiente legilimência entrou em ação, e ele vasculhou todos os pensamentos mais recentes da mulher... E não havia nada de errado com eles. Nada. Nada, além de um encontro particularmente selvagem com Rodolfo, e uma foto estranhamente familiar sendo rasgada e jogada pela janela.

No entanto, ela continuava a chorar compulsivamente, como nunca ninguém havia a visto fazer.

Bem, se isso realmente servir de consolo para ela... - Pensou, e apontou a varinha diretamente para a bruxa.

"_Crucio_!"

E os gritos de Bellatrix encheram a sala, agoniados, dolorosos...

Quando achou que ela já tivera o suficiente, suspendeu o feitiço, mas continuou a encara-la curiosamente. Mas Bella havia parado de chorar.

Trêmula, e ciente de sua dignidade recém-recomposta, ela levantou-se, e num derradeiro gesto de submissão, curvou a cabeça ligeiramente para baixo, e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, se retirou.

Bella voltou ao seu quarto, sem saber o que pensar realmente. Sua cabeça doía terrivelmente, e tudo o que precisava era dormir... E de uma poção Sono Sem Sonho convenientemente guardada no armário de seu banheiro.

Pouco antes de adormecer, tomada pelo torpor que antecede o sono, resolveu esquecer tudo. Rodolfo tinha razão; Azkaban tinha tomado o pouco juízo que lhe restara.

Reconfortada pela firmeza de sua decisão, adormeceu, e Graças a Merlin, a poção funcionou. Não suportaria outro sonho daqueles...

Despertou cedo no dia seguinte, tão cedo que o sol não passava de uma esfera brilhante colorindo o céu de tons de rosa e laranja-pastel. Nem mesmo os pássaros cantavam ainda.

Desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha, tomando o cuidado de não fazer barulho. Não queria despertar ninguém, precisava ficar sozinha, pensar racionalmente...

Sentia vontade de se bater. De ser mais castigada, até ter todos os seus pecados expurgados. Não adiantaria ser castigada se o Lorde das Trevas não sabia porque a estava castigando... E não ousaria contar. Não, nunca. Contar seria tornar tudo real, tudo palpável...

Abriu a gaveta de facas e escolheu uma particularmente afiada. Observou o brilho da vela se refletir na lâmina; a própria imagem no espelho de metal polido. Achou ter visto seu Páris também...

Ergueu a faca acima de sua cabeça e a desceu com vontade contra a própria carne, cravando-a na palma da mão esquerda.

Deixou-a lá o suficiente para que o sangue escorresse e formasse uma poça no chão sujo, sentindo a dor penetrando a carne, estendendo-se para o osso, os músculos, a pele; toda sua alma regojizava-se de alívio pelos pecados agora perdoados.

Ela sorriu brevemente, e sem um único gemido ou exclamação de dor, puxou a faca da mão e a jogou na pia, deixando a água lavar-lhe o sangue... Era boa novamente, boa o suficiente para ele. Aquele pensamento a fez gargalhar, e sem sequer notar o rastro de sangue que deixava para trás, tornou a subir as escadas, em direção ao quarto dele.

Pouco lhe importava se eram seis da manhã, se ele ainda estava dormindo – Bella sabia que não, seu Mestre não dormia, não comia... E sobretudo, não amava, porque aquelas ram fraquezas humanas estúpidas.

No caminho, deparou-se com um espelho no corredor. Parou para observar o fantasma pálido de cabelos negros que era e ergueu a mão gravemente ferida à altura de seu olhos de modo que seu rosto e o ferimento ficassem lado-a-lado, numa bizarra comparação. Voltou o rosto, enojada pela própria imagem e sussurrou para si mesma:

"Você não passa de uma fraca que ama."

Bateu na porta da suíte de seu Mestre. Ninguém atendeu. Bellatrix se surpreendeu; ele não poderia estar dormindo! Mas assim que ele abriu a porta, furioso, apenas sorriu e disse:

"Estou perdoada, Mestre". – E desmaiou.


	4. Chapter 4

**So what if i´m a baby bird**

**Hanging upon your every word?**

Quando Bellatrix abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi outro par de olhos, estes castanhos, em contraste com os seus cinzentos, a lhe encarar.

Não foi capaz de reconhecer o dono dos olhos, porque sua cabeça doía demais para que fosse capaz de erguer a cabeça e olhar.

Tentou pegar neles, mas encontrou sua mão direita enfaixada até o pulso, e o peso das compressas forçava seu braço fraco para baixo.

Então fechou os olhos novamente, desejando aparecer em outro lugar muito distante, outro país, talvez, para que não tivesse de lidar com a vergonha que as memórias frescas de seu último ato perante o Lorde das Trevas trazia à sua mente.

Ainda meio inconsciente, gemeu baixinho de desgosto.

Em resposta, recebeu uma risada baixinha e fria, que pôde reconhecer imediatamente, mas não soube como reagir; se ria ou se chorava, ou ainda, se tornava a enterrar o rosto no travesseiro e fingia não ter visto nem ouvido nada.

"Você nunca foi muito boa da cabeça, Bellatrix." – Disse o Lorde das Trevas, divertido.

"Mestre..." – Ela choramingou, mas Voldemort aproximou um dedo de seus lábios e a impediu de completar a frase.

"É melhor ficar calada, minha cara. Só Merlin sabe que tipo de besteira você poderia dizer nesse estado."

Ele abriu um novo sorriso e com isso, se distanciou, permitindo que ela identificasse onde se encontrava.

Com um repentino assomo de choque e espanto, Bellatrix percebeu que estava na cama dele.

"Peço desculpas por tê-la mantido aqui." – Ele falou, parecendo ler seus pensamentos – "Mas você perderia muito sangue se eu tivesse de leva-la até seu quarto no terceiro andar."

Ele parou por um instante para analisa-la, lançando um olhar calculista que fez Bella se arrepiar toda. Por que tinha sempre a impressão de que ele escondia um segredo muito profundo?

Bem, certamente o Lorde das Trevas era cheio de seus próprios segredos escabrosos, mas não com ela, sua mais fiel e competente serva...

E sem dizer mais nada, Voldemort saiu, deixando Bellatrix sozinha no quarto.

E Bella não conseguia pensar. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Estava no quarto dele, na cama dele, envolta nos lençóis dele, e...

Riu baixinho, pensando na sorte que era estar ali, em como qualquer Comensal daria tudo para estar em seu lugar...

E abraçou o travesseiro com força, inspirando profundamente. Aquilo era com certeza melhor do que qualquer noite que tivesse passado com Rodolfo, embora estivesse sozinha e tudo o que pudesse ver fossem estrelinhas brilhantes que estouravam diante de seus olhos apertados firmemente, tentando reter na memória cada mínimo detalhe daquele momento de sublime satisfação...

Mas o que Bellatrix não sabia é que o Lorde das Trevas não a havia mantido em seu quarto para evitar uma hemorragia.

Tomado por ondas de choque cada vez maiores, Lord Voldemort sentia a pouca cor em seu rosto sumindo pouco a pouco, enquanto observava sua Comensal rindo bobamente enquanto abraçava seu travesseiro como quem abraçaria o corpo de um amante.

Suas suspeitas estavam se revelando corretas...

"Malfoy falhou miseravelmente." – Disse Rabicho sem emoção – "Podmore resistiu à Maldição Imperius e agora está internado no St.Mungus sem nem ao menos lembrar do próprio nome."

"Bem, isso pode ser um problema." – Respondeu Voldemort, estreitando os olhos castanhos que, tomados de fúria, tornavam-se vermelhos. – "Realmente preciso ter uma conversinha com o Lúcio. E em falar nisso, você sabe do Snape? Achei que ele fosse sair do castelo durante as férias... Talvez vá passar o natal com Dumbledore onde quer que fique a sede da Ordem."

"O velho Snape? Não, não, não creio que ele seja capaz de conviver com outros seres humanos durante mais de uma hora, senhor."

"Não, creio que não" – comentou Voldemort, divertido – "De qualquer maneira, ando sentindo falta de relatórios regulares sobre as atividades da Ordem da Fênix, que vêm se provando tão útil aos meus planos..."

Mas uma rajada de vento entrou na sala de repente, fazendo voar uma pilha de pergaminhos.

Voldemort e Rabicho se viraram para ver quem acabara de entrar.

"Com licença, senhor..." – Anunciou Bellatrix; a voz carregada de desprezo – "Alguém que insiste em vê-lo."

"Pode deixar, Bellatrix" – Disse Snape. A voz dele, por sua vez, era de puro deboche.

"Falando no diabo..." – Rabicho revirou os olhos.

Snape se aproximou, lançando um olhar de nojo para o ex-colega e abaixou a cabeça numa reverência. Depois ergueu-se e começou seu relatório:

"Bem, o senhor deve saber que Arthur Weasley foi atacado pela cobra." – Voldemort assentiu – "Mas ele sobreviveu, e agora estão mais alertas do que nunca, guardando a profecia como uns cães de caça."

Snape de repente levantou a cabeça, encarando seu Mestre face a face.

Os pensamentos de seu espião passaram todos diante de seus olhos, e Voldemort verificou-os um a um.

Confiava em Snape, na medida em que podia, mas era de sua natureza jamais confiar cegamente em pessoa alguma...

"Fui destacado para ensinar Oclumência a Potter."

"Oclumência? Para quê?"

"Potter anda tendo vislumbres de sua mente, Senhor. Ele pode senti-lo quando o senhor é tomado por emoções muito fortes. Pode acessar sua mente durante o sono, e sonhar com as coisas que o senhor vê. Foi assim que pôde alertar a Ordem da Fênix sobre o ataque ao Weasley."

"Mas sendo assim, por que Dumbledore iria querer acabar com as visões do Potter? Elas têm sido bastante úteis, afinal..."

Snape meramente crispou os lábios finos num sorriso de desdém.

"Dumbledore se preocupa, antes de tudo, com o bem estar de Potter..."

Foi a vez de Voldemort sorrir. Era exatamente por isso que desprezava tanto o amor, em todas as suas formas...

Pessoas faziam as maiores estupidezes quando amavam...

"Muito bem, Snape. Pode ir. Você tem a gratidão do Lorde das Trevas."

"Obrigado, senhor."

Bellatrix sentiu vontade de voltar a deitar naquela imensa e confortável cama em que passara boa parte da manhã. Na verdade, se não fosse por Snape ter aparecido na casa, teria passado o dia todo no quarto, ainda que tivesse de mutilar a outra mão.

Mas o maldito morcegão crescido batera na porta do quarto, como se soubesse exatamente onde ela estava – talvez Rabicho tivesse lhe contado – e clamara por auxílio em sua "dificílima" missão de descobrir onde o Lorde das Trevas se encontrava.

Como se ele pudesse estar em outro lugar senão o escritório no sótão...

Mas ela pôde ver que Snape se divertia imensamente em atazana-la. Aliás, a missão da vida de Snape parecia ser encher o saco do maior número de pessoas no menor intervalo de tempo possível.

"Bellatrix…" – Ele sussurrou; os olhos negros estreitando e cintilando – "Você por aqui?"

"Que é que você quer, Snape?" – Rosnou.

"Apenas saber onde eu poderia encontrar o Lorde das Trevas. Tenho um relatório muito importante para apresentar. Mas, naturalmente..." – Seus olhos brilharam e os lábios finos se curvaram num sorriso de puro desdém malicioso – "Se você estiver ocupada, posso voltar mais tarde..."

"Cuide da sua vida, Snape!" – Como se ela não soubesse que ele estava fazendo aquilo pura e simplesmente pelo prazer de atormenta-la!

"Eu estou cuidando da minha vida, Bellatrix, eu estou... Agora, você poderia fazer a gentileza de me ajudar? Ou será que está esperando café na cama?"

Ela teve de se segurar muito para não dar na cara dele.

Então, profundamente contrariada, Bellatrix tomou o caminho das escadas para o sótão, e mesmo indo na frente, podia sentir as ondas de escárnio vindos de Snape.

Então anunciou a chegada do colega:

"Com licença, senhor..." – Anunciou Bellatrix; a voz carregada de desprezo – "Alguém que insiste em vê-lo."

E fechou a porta. Não agüentaria ficar mais nem um segundo respirando o mesmo ar que ele.

Mas o relatório de Snape era realmente curto, ou não era tão importante quanto ele dizia ser – o que confirmava sua teoria de que o morcego crescido estava simplesmente a fim de tirar uma com a sua cara. Dez minutos depois, Snape saiu da sala, e, encarando Bellatrix, disse baixinho:

"A julgar pela sua cara quando saiu do quarto, sua noite deve ter sido realmente divertida, Bellatrix. Ou isso, ou você perdeu seu último parafuso." – E aparatou.

_Ai, o ódio_!

Bellatrix encarava a grande e velha árvore de natal da sala.

Por que diabos havia uma árvore de natal naquela casa, se as três pessoas que moravam ali eram a personificação de tudo que contrariava o famigerado espírito natalino?

Ainda assim, Rabicho, confirmando a máxima de que a falta do que fazer leva muita gente à loucura, agora pendurava bolas vermelhas nos ramos.

"Para que serve sua varinha, se não consegue sequer colar uma maldita estrela no topo de uma maldita árvore de natal?"

Rabicho corou profundamente e, apanhando sua varinha, fez uma dúzia de enfeites natalinos saírem voando e se chocarem contra a árvore. Rindo alto, Bellatrix deixou Rabicho catando os objetos do chão, e voltou para o quarto, esperando encontrar alguma coisa mais útil para fazer, avaliando que se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito, logo estaria assando biscoitos em forma de bonequinhos e preparando a ceia de natal.

E pensando bem, aquela idéia não era de toda ruim. Se ao menos tivessem um elfo doméstico por ali...

Suspirou, pensando se deveria voltar à sua própria casa onde certamente estaria mais confortável, e se perguntando por que ainda não havia feito isso.

Depois se lembrou do porquê, e avaliou a idéia de nunca mais tornar a olhar para Rodolfo como uma idéia decididamente tentadora...

Rumou para seu quarto – seu próprio quarto – e pegou aleatoriamente um dos livros na estante.

"_Romeu e Julieta_." – irritada, atirou o livro para o lado. Puxou outro da estante:

"_Orfeu e Eurídice_" - decididamente, sorte não era seu negócio... Puxou mais um:

"_Lolita_"

E com um rugido de fúria, atirou um dos livros na lareira.

Será que até os livros conspiravam contra ela?

"Por que você atirou um 'Romeu e Julieta' em mim, Bella?" – Perguntou a cabeça de Narcisa Malfoy que acabara de surgir no fogo.

"NARCISA!" – Exclamou Bellatrix, abaixando-se para olhar a irmã – "Você está bem?"

"Escute, Bella..." – Começou Narcisa. Falava como se estivesse prestes a contar uma fofoca particularmente quente – "Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu..."

"O quê!"

"O Monstro apareceu lá em casa!"

"O Monstro...? Mas ele não é o...?"

"Elfo da casa dos Black, sim!" – Exclamou Narcisa, excitada – "Sirius mandou que ele fosse embora, e bem, ele foi embora de verdade! Apareceu aqui em casa, e bem, achei que ele pudesse ser realmente útil..."

"Útil, o Monstro? Em quê?"

"Aí é que vem a melhor parte... Ele diz que não pode revelar onde fica a sede da Ordem da Fênix, porque não é o fiel do segredo, mas pode dizer onde Sirius está, e que Sirius está na sede da Ordem da Fênix, e que Sirius está..."

"Grimmauld Place!"

"Isso!" – Disse Narcisa, abrindo um imenso sorriso, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e brilhantes.

Sorriso este que Bellatrix não chegou a ver, porque já estava correndo em direção ao sótão, derrapando nos degraus, e finalmente, irrompeu dentro da sala.

"Mestre... A Ordem da Fênix, ela..."

"O que!" – Exclamou Voldemort, asustado.

"A Ordem da Fênix fica em... fica em..." – Mas sua boca parecia ter travado. – "Mestre, o Elfo que trabalha na Mansão Black fugiu. E... Ele diz que Sirius Black está na sede da Ordem da Fênix. E que Sirius Black está em Grimmauld Place, número doze."

Bella viu os olhos castanhos lentamente tornarem-se vermelhos, conforme Voldemort abria um sorriso maldoso.

"Naturalmente, não poderíamos ir à Sede sem ouvirmos o segredo da boca do fiel, mas essa informação já é por si muito valiosa. Traga o elfo aqui."

Bellatrix voltou minutos depois com Monstro a seus calcanhares, resmungando ofensas inaudíveis ao dono. O elfo prestou uma profunda reverência, e em seguida caiu prostrado diante de Voldemort.

"Diga-me, elfo: O que você sabe sobre a Ordem da Fênix?"

"Meu senhor deve perdoar Monstro, mas Monstro foi proibido de falar qualquer coisa sobre a Ordem, senhor..."

Voldemort bufou irritado, e já ia expulsando o elfo de sua sala, quando este o interrompeu:

"Mas Monstro sabe de coisas importantes, senhor, coisas que Monstro não foi proibido de contar..."

Até Rabicho tinha parado á porta para escutar o que Monstro estava dizendo...

"...os melhores amigos de Harry Potter são um traidorzinho do sangue, Ronald Weasley, e uma sangue-ruim chamada de Mione Granger, senhor. E ainda..." – O elfo ofegou, nervoso – "A pessoa com quem Sirius Black mais se importa é Harry Potter senhor. Ele estaria disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pelo pirralho Potter. E o pirralho Potter, por ele."

"Você disse qualquer coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa, senhor."

Voldemort sorriu novamente. Bellatrix quase podia ver as engrenagens de seu cérebro funcionando a todo vapor por debaixo dos cabelos negros.

"Pode ir, elfo. Você foi muito útil."

Monstro prestou uma última reverência e foi embora parecendo muito cheio de si.

"E então, mestre?" - perguntou Bella, insegura.

"Bem, isso facilita as coisas. Mas não é sobre isso que eu queria falar com você..." – O Lorde das Trevas parou diante dela, muito sério.

"O senhor quer saber porque eu cortei a mão?" – arriscou Bella

"Não."

Voldemort virou a cara, e foi a primeira vez em muitos anos que Bellatrix o viu fazer isso. Não lhe pareceu um bom sinal.

"Eu quero saber o que você sente por mim."


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

**Why do you love me?**

**Why do you love me?**

O que ela sentia por ele? Ah, como ele era tolo... Tão ciente de cada magia, cada feitiço, cada maldição... E no entanto, incapaz de perceber sentimentos alheios, por mais óbvios que eles se mostrassem.

Bem, não era culpa dele. Não mesmo. Nem ao menos ela sabia o que sentia.

_Medo? Devoção? Desejo? Respeito?_

Sentimentos simples e rudimentares demais.

"O que você sente por mim?" – Ele repetiu, ainda de cabeça baixa. Mas não deixou que ela respondesse – "Eu vi como você ficou quando estava no meu quarto. É... Alguma espécie de atração? Você age como uma adolescente boba, Bellatrix."

Ele finalmente levantou o rosto. Estava lívido de raiva. Mas não demonstrava isso.

"Apenas cuide para não deixar isso fora de controle." – Completou, e foi a deixa para que ela saísse.

Bem, o que mais ela poderia fazer? O que ele esperava que ela respondesse?

"Oh caro Lorde das Trevas, devo confessar que sinto arrepios cada vez que ouço sua voz e estremeço só de estar sob o mesmo teto que o senhor?"

Não, definitivamente não.

A culpa era toda de Rabicho, para começo de conversa... O que Snape não estaria pensando dela naquele momento? Talvez tenha sido ele mesmo quem comentara com o Lorde das Trevas sobre sua expressão arrebatada ao sair do quarto.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou Rabicho mexendo em alguma coisa perto da lareira. Furiosa, agarrou o bruxo pelo colarinho e o encostou na parede com força. Sacou a varinha a apertou como uma lâmina contra o pescoço de Rabicho.

"Quem mandou você dizer ao Snape que eu estava no quarto do Lorde das Trevas?" – O sacudia com força, e seus rostos estavam tão perto um do outro que os narizes quase se encostavam.

Era possível ver Rabicho se encolhendo diante do olhar feroz que Bellatrix lhe dirigia.

"Eu... Não fui eu..."

"Mentiroso! Sabe que tipo de idéias você deu ao Snape, agora?"

"E-eu... Eu o vi carregando você com a mão sangrando ontem de manhã... Achei que fosse curar num instante, mas ele a levou para o quarto, e bem..."

"O que foi? O que você achou que ele fosse fazer comigo?" – Gritava, histérica

"Eu... Bem..." – gaguejava Rabicho, desesperado para se livrar do aperto em seu pescoço.

"Achou que ele fosse dormir comigo ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, foi?" – Agora seria possível ouvir seus gritos a cem quilômetros de distância.

"N-não..."

"Achou, não foi? Pois ENGANOU-SE! Enganou-se...!"

E largou o animago no chão com força, para fugir porta afora. Ouviu os praguejos de Rabicho de longe, mas simplesmente os ignorou, e saiu da casa pela primeira vez em duas semanas.

A neve cobria até o meio de suas pernas, mas sentiu-se grata, porque ao menos o frio cortaria aquela sensação de calor e ardência que preenchia seu peito. Passou pelo jardim, admirando de longe as poucas casinhas que restaram no povoado e as árvores desfolhadas do bosque mais adiante.

Precisava tanto conversar com alguém, desabafar... Depois de anos em Azkaban aprendera a ser confidente de si mesma, a guardar os próprios segredos, mas agora...Agora que sabia o que era ter de conviver com outras pessoas novamente, não seria capaz de guardar mais mágoas do que já guardava.

Entretanto... Aquele não era um mero caso de atração extra-conjugal, porque afinal, ela não era mesmo um exemplo de moralidade, e pouco se importaria se o objeto de seu desejo fosse outro homem qualquer. Mas era o Lorde das Trevas...

Apanhou um dos gravetos no chão e o atirou ao vento; o pedaço de madeira foi bater na superfície congelada do pequeno lago artificial que decorava o jardim.

Depois apanhou um pedregulho e o atirou contra a camada de gelo, que apenas rachou.

Era mesmo difícil quebrar uma camada tão grossa de gelo.

Talvez fosse falar com Narcisa. Ela não ficaria tão chocada: era burra demais para perceber o que significava sentir o que quer que fosse que ela estivesse sentindo pelo Lorde das Trevas. Então sua irmã sentaria e a ouviria sem fazer muitos comentários porque, bem, para ser sincera, nada interessava a Narcisa que não fosse sua própria vidinha ou as fofocas mais sórdidas que pudesse arrancar de suas amiguinhas fúteis.

Talvez... Talvez fosse mais tarde. Pensando bem, não era uma má idéia. Mas por enquanto precisava apenas de tomar a maior distância possível daquela casa, e principalmente dos dois homens que moravam ali.

O mais irônico – ela pensou – é que não se sentira mal com as insinuações de Snape. Envergonhada, sim, mas não mal. Até um pouco orgulhosa, na verdade. Que ele pensasse o que quisesse dela, o porco traidor, mas ela ainda era a preferida do Lorde das Trevas e nada mudaria esse fato.

Mais animada com esse pensamento, decidiu entrar na casa; a noite já corria solta e o frio aumentava a cada minuto.

Quando voltou para dentro, percebeu que Rabicho não estava mais por ali. Devia ter fugido, talvez transformado em rato, para algum lugar onde Bellatrix não pudesse lhe alcançar.

Quem sabe se ela o achasse poderia dá-lo de sobremesa para Nagini depois do jantar.

Então entrou pela cozinha, percebendo que pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava realmente com vontade de comer, desejando alguma coisa gordurosa e suculenta, do tipo que Narcisa teria pavor só de olhar e pensar no estrago que aquilo faria a seu belo corpinho.

Mas antes que passasse pelo portal, ouviu resmungos e uma voz masculina abafada praguejando baixinho, enquanto remexia no fogão. Estava escuro demais para distinguir a pessoa, mas obviamente, ela só poderia ser uma.

"Rabicho?" – Bella perguntou, mas ninguém respondeu. O vulto de repente ficou muito quieto e parou de tentar fazer o fogão funcionar. – "Rabicho, é você, seu verme imundo?"

Bella acendeu a varinha com uma palavra sussurrada, e imediatamente sentiu vontade de chutar o Destino com muita força. Aquilo não era justo, era perseguição...

"Bellatrix!" – Exclamou o Lorde das Trevas, assustado – "Eu... Err... Mande Rabicho limpar essa bagunça e servir o jantar!"

Ele não deu tempo para que ela respondesse, porque saiu apressado como se tivesse sido pego fazendo alguma coisa muito feia e errada.

Bella se debruçou sobre o fogão que estava sendo remexido. Havia um bolo. Um suculento bolo de chocolate assando, e o cheiro impregnava toda a cozinha.

Atônita, Bellatrix finalmente compreendeu.

Ele estava cozinhando!

"Qual é o seu problema, Bella? Por que precisa tanto me ver?" – perguntou a cabeça de Narcisa Malfoy surgida das chamas da lareira de seu quarto, enquanto sacudia o bilhete recebido mais cedo naquele dia.

Subitamente, Bellatrix se deu conta de como seria difícil falar de sua situação para quem quer que fosse.

"Ah..." – começou, mas não sabia o que falar após a monossílaba – "Estou... Com problemas..."

"Problemas?"

"É... Preciso falar com você de perto. Posso ir aí?"

A cabeça de Narcisa desapareceu por um instante; Bella sabia que ela estava verificando a presença de Lúcio.

"Não sei..." – Disse hesitante, voltando a aparecer nas chamas verdes da lareira – "Lúcio e Draco estão aqui..."

Bellatrix mordeu o lábio. Precisava falar sobre aquilo com alguém ou explodiria logo.

"Por favor..."

"Tudo bem, pode vir. Mas não demore muito, Lúcio realmente..."

"Tudo bem, eu sei que ele não gosta de mim" – Falou ligeiramente ressentida, e se guinou para dentro das chamas.

Reapareceu segundos depois na sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy, com Narcisa olhando para os lados aflita. A irmã se aproximou a ajudou-a a se levantar, e então perguntou:

"O que houve? É algo com o Lorde das Trevas?"

"Não. O problema é comigo... Mas envolve o Lorde das Trevas..."

E mesmo sem ser convidada, desabou na poltrona em frente à irmã. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a falar, contendo o choro.

"Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... Ou melhor, acho que não quero saber."

Narcisa aproximou mais a poltrona e pousou a própria mão nos cabelos negros da irmã. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Bella sentiu um pouco de afeto dirigido à si, e isso a assustou. Narcisa podia ser fútil e um tanto burra às vezes, mas era sua irmã, e não estava endurecida pelos anos passados em Azkaban sob o domínio dos Dementadores sugadores de alma. Ainda assim, Bellatrix guardou o choro para si.

"Eu... Estou traindo Rodolfo. Não de verdade, sabe? Mas em pensamento. É, eu o estou traindo em pensamento..."

"Bella, você nunca foi a esposa mais fiel do mundo..." – Falou Narcisa, risonha. Bellatrix também sorriu.

"No entanto, diante das atuais circunstâncias... Nem eu mesma sei o que estou sentindo, sabe como é isso? É como... Como se você voltasse a ter catorze anos..."

"Bella, você está apaix-..."

"NÃO! Cale-se, Narcisa, e nunca, nunca diga isso!" – Bellatrix ergueu-se num salto como se tivesse sentado em uma agulha, e calou a boca da irmã com a mão. – "Você vê? Olhe em sua volta. As paredes têm ouvidos, elas nos ouvirão; tudo nos ouvirá, até mesmo o ar que passa por aqui poderá sussurrar meus segredos íntimos e faze-los chegar aos ouvidos de quem não deve ouvi-los..."

Narcisa arregalou os olhos assustados para a irmã. A olhava como se uma nova cabeça tivesse acabado de surgir em sua cabeça. Então timidamente, corando um pouco, ela perguntou:

"Bella, quando você menciona o Lorde das Trevas, você não quer dizer que... Você e ele...?"

"Não, Ciça. Só eu. Só eu..."

Narcisa sorriu para a irmã, que não retribuiu. Bellatrix apenas abaixou a cabeça e deixou um par de lágrimas cair em seu colo, sem emitir um único soluço ou lamento.

Mas quando as duas mulheres levantaram a cabeça, deram de cara com três homens que as observavam com vivo interesse.

"Lúcio!" – Exclamou Narcisa, tornando a se levantar da poltrona e ocultando a irmã com o corpo – "Mais cedo em casa, querido?"

"É, tivemos uns problemas depois que algum idiota teve a brilhante idéia de mandar uma planta estrangular o Bode. Nada grave, mas... O que é que essa mulher está fazendo aqui?" - Perguntou Lúcio rispidamente, apontando Bellatrix com a cabeça.

"Essa mulher, caso você tenha se esquecido, é minha irmã!" – Retrucou Narcisa. – "Cumprimente sua tia, Draco"

"Err.." – Draco olhou para o pai, depois para a mãe, tentando se decidir – "Boa noite, tia..."

"Boa noite, Draco" – Respondeu Bellatrix polidamente – "Bem, devo ir agora. Não sou bem-vinda nesta casa."

"Ora, não se vá agora..." – Começou a voz fria e zombeteira de Severo Snape – "Lúcio certamente não teve a intenção de ofende-la, Bellatrix. Não a seguidora mais fiel e mais leal do Lorde das Trevas..."

Bella pôde ver que Lúcio e Snape trocavam olhares cúmplices cheios de malícia entre si e ambos sorriram maldosamente.

"Não" – Respondeu Lúcio – "É claro que não. Não a seguidora mais fiel e mais leal do Lorde das Trevas..."

Ela pôde ver que Lúcio e Snape mal continham o riso. Draco e Narcisa olhavam-se intrigados, mas evitavam deliberadamente encara-la.

Então Bellatrix explodiu.

"Sou, de fato, a seguidora mais fiel e mais leal do Lorde das Trevas! E ele me cobrirá de glórias e poder, coisas com as quais vocês jamais poderão sonhar! Honra... Contarei com a gratidão e o favor do lorde das Trevas!"

"Certamente, Bellatrix" – Disse Snape, comprimindo os lábios finos no esforço de segurar o riso – "Certamente você conta com muitos favores do Lorde das Trevas. Favores estes que eu dispenso completamente."

Bellatrix rugiu de ódio e sacou a varinha. Apontou-a para Snape, mas antes que proferisse a maldição, seu braço foi impedido pela mão de Narcisa.

O olhar que a irmã lhe deu dizia claramente que era a hora de ir embora.

Fazendo um gesto obsceno para Snape, desapareceu nas chamas da lareira, ainda sentindo o corpo estremecer de raiva acumulada.

Encontrou a casa com a mesma aparência vazia e desolada de sempre. Rabicho não devia ter voltado ainda, o rato repugnante...

Acendeu a luz elétrica da sala, mas o cômodo permaneceu imerso em escuridão. Claro, claro que não havia energia elétrica, mesmo que fosse uma casa trouxa, se era habitada por bruxos.

Mas havia algo de diferente. Algo muito diferente.

Um bolo. O bolo. Sobre a mesa, com uma faca enfiada dentro, já pela metade.

Por que diabos o Lorde das Trevas tinha feito um bolo?

Ela sabia que ele jamais faria algo assim de graça. Quanto mais inocente uma coisa parecesse, se o Lorde das Trevas a tivesse manipulado, mais perigosa ela era.

Assim mesmo, o desejo por algo doce e gorduroso permanecia em seu corpo, e Bellatrix simplesmente não pôde evitar de achar que o Lorde das Trevas devia cozinhar muito bem, porque o cheiro e a aparência do doce eram simplesmente divinos.

Ela se aproximou, tomou a faca, partiu uma fatia grossa do bolo e comeu.

Assim que a engoliu, desmaiou pela segunda vez em poucas semanas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

**Why do you love me?**

**It's driving me crazy!**

Uma voz grave e arrastada entrava por seus ouvidos, conforme Bella recobrava a consciência.

"Como você está se sentindo, Bellatrix?"

Recusou-se a abrir os olhos. Seria vergonha demais encara-lo novamente.

"Você sente alguma coisa?" – Ele tornou a perguntar

A verdade é que Bella não sentia nada. Absolutamente nada. Até mesmo os arrepios que sempre se seguiam aos seus encontros com o Lorde das Trevas haviam sumido.

Era como... Se estivesse anestesiada por dentro.

"Não." – Respondeu, finalmente abrindo os olhos e reconhecendo seu próprio quarto. Curiosamente, não se sentiu frustrada. – "O que tinha no bolo?"

"Poção da Indiferença"

Bellatrix piscou confusa.

Mas o que aquilo tinha a ver com um bolo de chocolate, por Merlin?

"Certo sentimentos..." – Ele parecia ligeiramente constrangido – "Atuam como uma droga no cérebro... Estimulam certas sensações... Se eu lhe ministrasse a poção pura, seria como arrancar todo e qualquer sentimento que houvesse dentro de você; seria algo como um beijo do dementador. Então é preciso buscar um substituto que estimule a mesma sensação, compatível com o sentimento que se deseja expurgar. Você nunca se perguntou por que a maioria dos... ah, desiludidos amorosos... buscam consolo no chocolate?"

Bella achou ter ouvido a voz dele ligeiramente trêmula. Abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, sem responder nada.

A poção poderia impedi-la de amá-lo, mas não podia impedi-la de se sentir ferida por dentro, como se algo muito importante tivesse sido arrancado dela, e agora sangrasse, e continuaria sangrando até morrer...

Bem, a sensação não era muito pior do que a de antes, como se nadasse para tocar o horizonte...

Talvez devesse simplesmente acabar com aquela tormenta...

Ela o observou sair do quarto bufando e resmungando coisas ininteligíveis.

Então seus olhos se voltaram para a janela aberta do quarto. Será que uma queda do terceiro andar seria suficiente?

_Não_ – Ela disse para si mesma – _Seria necessário algo mais certeiro, mais letal..._

O Lorde das Trevas certamente não permitira seu acesso ao seu estoque pessoal de venenos, nem a mataria de bom grado.

Deslizou para fora da cama, vestida apenas com o fino camisola de seda e totalmente descalça.

Lá fora, a neve caia com força e castigava o vidro das janelas, fazendo as árvores desfolhadas vergarem em direção ao solo; cada mínima fresta de porta fazia o vento passar por ela, assoviando fantasmagoricamente.

Os habitantes da Mansão Riddle já haviam se recolhido às suas respectivas alcovas e ninguém a viu passar silenciosamente, pé-ante-pé, até a porta de trás que saía para o jardim coberto por um tapete de neve branca e fofa que subia até quase seus joelhos.

Uma brisa feroz e gelada trouxe um punhado de neve contra o seu rosto, mas Bella não fez nada além de abraçar os próprios ombros, num esforço inútil de se aquecer.

Caminhou até a massa de água congelada que era o lago artificial quase seco do jardim, e sentindo os pés dormente do frio, andou até o meio dele, surpresa que o gelo não rachasse sob o seu peso. Então deitou-se na superfície gelada do lago e olhou para o céu.

Tentou contar as estrelas – mas eram muitas. Tentou observar o brilho lácteo da lua cheia – mas ela era brilhante demais, e a fazia lembrar de coisas que não devia...

_"Bellatrix Black – é esse o seu nome?"_

_Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. _

_Agora entendia porque aquele homem era chamado de Lorde das Trevas. _

_Seu poder era quase palpável, e ela podia sentir pequenas agulhas perfurando sua própria aura; agulhas de puro poder mágico._

"_Então você quer se tornar uma Comensal da Morte?"_

"_Quer sim, senhor. Para expurgar o mundo da ralé de Sangue-ruim"_

_Ele sorriu e apanhou seu braço esquerdo._

"_Você me jura lealdade eterna, Bellatrix?"_

"_Juro."_

"_Você jura que fará de tudo para satisfazer seu Mestre, e acatará cada ordem minha?"_

"_Juro"_

"_E jamais trairá minha confiança, de maneira alguma, ainda que tenha que sacrificar sua própria vida para que meus desígnios sejam cumpridos?"_

"_Juro"_

"_Morsmordre!"_

_E um desenho como uma tatuagem vermelha começou a tomar forma em seu antebraço esquerdo; os contornos de um crânio macabro foram sendo desenhados._

_Ela surpreendeu um sorriso de cruel satisfação no rosto pálido de seu Mestre._

_E um olhar indecifrável, mas que para ela poderia ser uma mistura de orgulho e felicidade genuína. _

A neve se acumulava sobre seu corpo, envolvendo-a numa espécie de mortalha branca e gelada.

Sua respiração leve e falha, que formava uma densa névoa de vapor condensado, era a única coisa que denunciava sua presença. No todo mais, estava perfeitamente camuflada sob a neve.

Já sentia seu corpo amolecendo e a letargia voltando, enquanto era envolvida numa deliciosa sensação de tranqüilidade.

Ouvia de longe os murmúrios surdos de pessoas gritando e implorando, murmúrios sussurrados de dois jovens amantes no leito nupcial, murmúrios de brigas familiares que se resumiam a simples sussurros quase inaudíveis que ecoavam dentro de sua mente sonolenta.

E então um leve cheiro de uísque de fogo e pimenta invadiu suas narinas, trazido pelo vento forte do inverno. Abriu os olhos, atenta, mas não ousou revelar sua posição.

O Lorde das Trevas acabara de sair pela mesma porta que ela, reclamando baixinho de alguém tê-la deixado aberta. Ele andou a passos rápidos até o outro lado do jardim, longe do lago congelado que Bellatrix fazia de futuro leito fúnebre, mas de modo que ela ainda podia lhe ouvir. Ele não parecia ter notado a sua presença.

Voldemort carregava no rosto uma expressão totalmente nova para ela. Bellatrix sentiu como se estivesse invadindo totalmente sua privacidade. Era como se o estivesse vendo nu – sem a máscara que ostentava perante seus servos.

No entanto, continuava sendo quem era, e andava a passos firmes e decididos, realmente raivosos, e praguejava baixinho.

Ele se abrigou da nevasca embaixo de uma árvore, mais próxima do lago, e apoiou os braços no tronco, com a cabeça entre eles. Fosse no que fosse que estivesse pensando, não era agradável.

De repente, socou com força o tronco da árvore e gritou um palavrão alto.

"Mulher maldita, o que ela pensa que eu sou?" – Ele falou em voz alta, mais para si mesmo.

Voldemort deslizou com as costas contra o tronco, sentando, e massageou lentamente as têmporas.

"Como se eu não tivesse coisas mais preocupantes para pensar... Apaixonada... Por que as pessoas simplesmente não vêem a loucura que existe nisso?"

Ele apertou as mãos contra os olhos com força e os fechou. Depois tirou as mãos do rosto e tornou a falar consigo mesmo:

"Ela sabe que não pode ser correspondida. Ela sabe..." – Ele falou, inconformado. – "Preciso pensar..."

Ele seguiu massageando as têmporas, pensando furiosamente e resmungando raivosamente

Depois de alguns minutos finalmente decidiu que era hora de voltar para dentro de casa; a neve já se acumulara em sua longa capa preta, e ele começava a tremer de frio.

Então, de repente, seus olhos bateram no par de pegadas frescas que seguiam até o lago, onde Bellatrix ainda estava parada, deitada de costas no gelo, rezando para que ele não a visse...

"BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, SUA MALUCA!" – Ele gritou alto, ao se deparar com o corpo trêmulo e arroxeado pelo frio intenso.

Seus olhos percorreram o camisola fino e os pés descalços, e ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Pare de tentar se matar!" - Ele exclamou, levantando o corpo enregelado nos braços.

Ele percorreu o curto caminho de volta à casa segurando-a firmemente, até alcançar a porta do quarto.

"Qual é o seu problema!" – Urrou raivosamente enquanto a jogava na própria cama.

Abriu o armário do vasto banheiro e derrubou um monte de frascos de poções variadas na pia, numa busca frenética. Os vidros se quebraram e os líquidos coloridos se misturaram, soltando uma leve fumaça, borbulhando, e então escorreram pelo ralo.

"Desculpe, Mestre, desculpe..." – Ela soluçava, ainda tremendo; as lágrimas escorrendo e manchando a fronha – "Eu queria acabar com isso, acabar com essa tormenta, eu sou um estorvo, um estorvo...!"

"Pare, Bella!" – ordenou rispidamente. Ela se calou imediatamente – "Você não é um estorvo. Azkaban fez mal você, está desequilibrada, e eu não permitirei que uma de minhas melhores servas se vá dessa maneira. Seja forte!"

Ele estendeu o frasco de Poção Restauradora vermelha e quente, que ela apanhou e bebeu sofregamente. Após um momento, o corpo foi recobrando o tom pálido-rosado natural, e ela finalmente parou de tremer, embora continuasse chorando descontrolada.

"Você deve voltar para sua casa. Não deveria estar aqui, de qualquer maneira." – disse, tentando controlar a voz.

"Não!" – Bella exclamou – "Não quero voltar para aquela casa. Não quero ficar longe do senhor; eu sou... Sua serva."

"ENTÃO SE CONTROLE! Será que não consegue manter sua luxúria sob controle?"

E sem que ela respondesse qualquer coisa, bateu a porta com força.

Bellatrix apenas teve tempo de enterrar o rosto no travesseiro para abafar o grito de ódio, revolta e frustração que soltou; enquanto sentia um novo fluxo de lágrimas grossas e quentes lavando-lhe o rosto.

Quando Voldemort voltou para o seu quarto, pouco antes do fim da noite, Bellatrix já não estava lá. A Comensal havia ido para seu próprio quarto quando do nascer dos primeiros raios de sol, antes que Rabicho acordasse – o animago costumava ser o primeiro da casa a acordar.

Quando retornou para sua própria cama, não sentia-se muito abalada pelo ocorrido. Talvez a poção ainda estivesse, afinal, fazendo efeito.

No entanto, como previa, não conseguiu dormir imediatamente. Pensava apenas que aquela era a terceira vez que o Lorde das Trevas salvava sua vida, e que apesar de tudo, ela não era um estorvo inútil.

A nevasca da noite anterior havia deixado seqüelas no jardim da Mansão, e mais de uma árvore havia sido arrancada do solo pelo vento. O lago estava, afinal, com uma grande rachadura dividindo-o, e já não seria possível caminhar por sua superfície.

Algumas semanas depois, o inverno finalmente começava a dar mostras de fraqueza e a Primavera chegava, transformando o que antes era neve em lama escorregadia.

As crianças do povoado, agora não mais entrincheiradas em casa e com medo de se perderem na neve alta, costumavam passar pela estrada em frente à casa, correndo, rindo e gritando, mas evitavam deliberadamente de se aproximar da casa, como se fosse mal assombrada. Várias vezes Bella se pegara perguntando o que o Lorde das Trevas fazia num vilarejo trouxa como aquele. Mas não ousaria perguntar.

Aliás, sua relação com seu Mestre havia esfriado visivelmente e até Rabicho reparava nisso, pois o quarto de Voldemort deixara de ser o primeiro lugar em que ele a procurava, sendo substituído pelo jardim dos fundos, onde Bella costumava passar horas e horas divagando a respeito de qualquer coisa. Tampouco recebera notícias de Narcisa, ou qualquer Malfoy. Mais de uma vez pensara em escrever uma carta para a irmã, ou até mesmo para o sobrinho, mas então se lembrava de sua incômoda situação de foragida e desistia logo.

Foi alguns meses após o ocorrido durante a gélida nevasca do último dia do ano, que Bellatrix decidiu que era hora de quebrar a monotonia de sua vida e ir além da Mansão Riddle.

Talvez fosse dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal – havia tantos anos que não aparecia por lá. Obviamente, não se arriscaria a ser presa novamente, e usaria um pouco de poção polissuco para se disfarçar. Um fio de cabelo de qualquer um dos trouxas que passavam ali por perto deveria servir.

Então levantou-se, e trilhou o caminho até o sótão. O Lorde das Trevas haveria de compreender sua necessidade de distrações.

Mas quando bateu na porta do escritório, ninguém respondeu. Ele não estava lá, nem tampouco no jardim, no quarto, na cozinha, nem em qualquer outro lugar da casa.

Dando de ombros, ela entrou no escritório. Certamente ele não daria por falta de um único frasco de poção, dentre centenas de que dispunha.

Verificando se realmente se encontrava sozinha, Bellatrix abriu a porta do armário e passou o dedo pelas inúmeras etiquetas que rotulavam os frasquinhos.

Haviam centenas deles, a maioria contendo poções letais, venenos, Veritasserum e antídotos mais poderosos. Mas não havia nenhum frasco com poção polissuco no armário.

Bella virou-se para ir embora, frustrada e já resignada com a idéia de ter de dar uma volta por Little Hangleton.

Quando então seu braço esbarrou num dos últimos frasquinhos, que caiu da prateleira, e ia quebrar contra o chão se ela não tivesse agido rápido e apanhado num reflexo.

Neutralizante – para qualquer poção não-letal – Dizia a etiqueta.

E então uma idéia louca se instalou em sua mente.

Abriu a tampa e bebeu todo o conteúdo transparente do vidro num só gole. Aguardou...

E subitamente ondas de calor, arrepios e um intenso frio na barriga se instalaram novamente nela. E a consciência de que estava no escritório dele sozinha martelava insistentemente em sua cabeça.

Bella não sabia se sorria ou se chorava.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

**Why do you love me**

**Why do you love me?**

Quando o calor característico da poção neutralizante cessou em seu corpo, Bella sentiu que não haveria necessidade de dar continuidade a seu plano. Um sinal luminoso havia surgido em sua mente e piscava alertando-a dos riscos que correria se resolvesse mesmo ir ao beco Diagonal.

Ademais, toda a ânsia por emoções fortes parecia ter sido neutralizada também. Bella supunha que aquele fosse o efeito colateral da Poção da Indiferença quando não havia mais chocolate por perto e sua mente imergia em tédio com mais facilidade o que nunca, deixando a prudência totalmente de lado.

Sentia raiva por ter se deixado manipular tão facilmente, ter deixado sua própria vontade e liberdade de lado, e virado uma espécie de montanha russa de hormônios e emoções fragilmente controladas.

Agora tudo parecia claro em sua mente – claro como água. A verdade é que apesar da sensação arrebatadora e dos infinitos arrepios que percorriam seu corpo só de estar diante da perspectiva de encontra-lo, Bellatrix nunca se sentira tão lúcida em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo antes de Azkaban. Sabia exatamente o quê fazer. A questão era como fazer... E se teria coragem.

A porta do armário de poções e ingredientes ainda estava aberta, rangendo baixinho ao movimentar-se lentamente conforme a brisa que entrava pela porta que ela deixara entreaberta batia nela; parecia convida-la.

Rapidamente, passou a mão nos ingredientes de que se lembrava que precisaria. Já havia feito aquilo uma vez; não haveria de se enganar. Sorrindo para si, saiu do escritório e trancou-se em seu quarto, ansiosa e excitada.

O que mais poderia fazer a respeito? Já dera a Bella todos os avisos possíveis. Já lhe ministrara a Poção da Indiferença, mas sabia que ela era astuta demais para permanecer muito tempo subjugada daquela maneira. A verdade é que sob outras circunstancias, já a teria matado. Mas Bella era competente demais, fiel demais, leal demais, para que simplesmente a matasse. Mesmo depois de tantos anos em Azkaban, ela ainda era poderosa, esperta – e verdade fosse dita, ela ainda permanecia bonita, embora não tanto quanto antes da prisão. E Voldemort também estava bastante ciente dos boatos que circulavam entre seus outros servos. Não que lhe importasse realmente, uma vez que sabia que eram todos mentira. O que lhe intrigava, além de como tais calúnias tinham se espalhado, era que uma intuição martelava insistentemente em sua cabeça. Simplesmente sentia que Bella estava aprontando alguma...

"Rabicho!" – Chamou Voldemort

"Sim, mestre?"

"Quero que você fique de olho em Bellatrix."

"De olho?" – piscou Rabicho, confuso

"Isso quer dizer que eu quero que você a vigie. Vinte e quatro horas por dia. Não desgrude os olhos dela até descobrir o que ela está aprontando; porque eu sei que ela está aprontando."

Rabicho tornou a piscar confuso. Aquilo era decididamente intrigante. Mas antes que pudesse questionar suas ordens novamente, o Lorde das Trevas se foi.

Bellatrix misturava a poção branco-perolada conforme se lembrava das instruções. Deveria misturar sete vezes em sentido anti-horário, depois acrescentar uma lágrima de fênix, uma gota de sangue de unicórnio – algo realmente difícil de se achar no mercado negro – mexer mais seis vezes no sentido horário, pausar por uma hora e acrescentar veneno de acromântula. Então a poção cozinharia por mais um mês e estaria pronta.

Aquela idéia havia se fixado de tal maneira em sua mente que nem se sua sensatez criasse vida e lhe desse um soco no meio da cara, ela mudaria de idéia. Dia e noite, tudo o que fazia era lamentar por não ter tido aquela idéia antes e rezar para que não tivesse esquecido nenhuma das instruções para o preparo da poção.

Então, uma semana após ter começado seu projeto secreto, seu tédio finalmente foi interrompido.

Era final de primavera, e o sol brilhara ferozmente o dia todo, e agora o calor permanecera à noite, a lua Cheia brilhava mais forte do que nunca, junto com as es estrelas; e o cheiro doce e forte da dama-da-noite se espalhava pelo jardim. O calor era úmido e abafado e a fazia se sentir ligeiramente nauseada, tanto que voltara a dar seus passeios no jardim. E foi numa noite excepcionalmente quente, quando até havia abandonado sua capa e as pesadas vestes escuras que costumava usar, e adotado um simples vestido de verão, que viu dois vultos aparatarem no jardim em frente à mansão.

Os vultos sussurravam, nervosos e pareciam discutir seriamente. Um deles chegou a ameaçar com a varinha o outro duas vezes, mas desistiu e se resignou a entrar na casa, trêmulo e angustiado. Quando a luz da lua iluminou-os, Bellatrix reconheceu Rookwood e Avery.

Intrigada, subiu as escadas junto com ambos, tentando se camuflar nas sombras, porém não teve muito sucesso.

Avery e Rookwood cutucaram-se, surpresos:

"Bellatrix? Que é que está fazendo aqui?"

"Poderia fazer a mesma pergunta a você, Augusto" – respondeu secamente.

"Avery passou informações erradas a Milorde." – Disse num tom sombrio. – "E você? Por que não está em sua casa?"

"Assuntos pessoais" – respondeu Bellatrix, e virou-se para Avery, sorrindo – "Você está ferrado, Avery. É sobre a Profecia, não é?"

"Não foi minha culpa" – ele apressou-se a dizer, quase chorando. Em seguida assumiu um ar positivamente hostil - "Ah, eu sei porque você não está em casa. Lúcio me contou..." – ele sorriu maldosamente.

Toda a cor do rosto de Bellatrix sumiu de repente e sua face se inchou de fúria demente.

"Ora, seu..."

Mas não pôde completar a frase, porque uma voz fria aguda soou do outro lado da porta, mandando Rookwood entrar primeiro.

Assim que se viram sozinhos, Bellatrix e Avery recomeçaram a trocar farpas.

"Não me interessa o que vocês estão falando de mim pelas costas, seu bando de porcos traidores, vocês jamais chegarão aos meus pés..."

"Se ser o preferido do Lorde das Trevas significa servir de... ah, bonequinha, bem, eu prefiro ter de encarar uma sessão de Cruciatus a assumir o seu posto, Bellatrix"

"Bem, então você descobrirá que a fúria do Lorde das Trevas pode ser bem mais desagradável do que você imagina, Avery. Seria mais seguro se você fechasse essa boca imunda antes de falar de mim ou dele."

"Escute aqui..." – Disse Avery, agora realmente inflamado; a voz saindo num sussurro de fúria – "Eu não aceito ofensas de ninguém, nem mesmo da puta particular do Lorde das Trevas"

PLAFT!

A próxima coisa que Avery sentiu foi a mão pesada de Bella em seu rosto e o barulho seco de um tapa bem aplicado. Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés, lívida de fúria.

"Como ousa... Como ousa...!"

Custou todo o seu auto-controle para não mata-lo ali mesmo. Então, antes que esse controle já frágil se esvaísse, Bellatrix se foi, deixando Avery para trás no momento em que o Lorde das Trevas abriu a porta e o chamou. A próxima coisa que ouviu foram os berros de dor de Avery sendo castigado.

Sorrindo, Bella voltou para seu quarto e sua poção, que agora deveria ter assumido uma coloração vermelho-sangue.

Algumas horas após a discussão com Avery no corredor, Bellatrix ainda sentia um calor e um rubor subindo por seu rosto cada vez que se lembrava das palavras do colega.

"...nem mesmo da puta particular do Lorde das Trevas..."

Será que era realmente isso que os outros achavam que ela fosse? Uma vadia qualquer que somente era tida como favorita por dormir com seu Mestre? Será que a julgavam tão incompetente assim? Com raiva, Bellatrix pensava a respeito, enquanto picava as caudas de salamandra para a poção.

Alguém bateu na porta, fazendo-a se sobressaltar e cortar-se com a lâmina. Furiosa, ela prometeu a si mesma manter a porta destrancada dali por diante, e levantou-se para atender a porta. Era Rabicho.

"Ãhn..." – Ele resmungou. Não parecia fazer a mínima idéia do que tinha ido fazer ali. – "Eu vim saber... Digo, vim perguntar..." – Olhava insistentemente por cima de seu ombro – "Vim saber se você vai jantar."

Bellatrix franziu a testa. Será que Rabicho não sabia ao menos ser mais discreto?

"O que é que você veio espionar aqui, Rabicho?"

Rabicho corou.

"Eu... O Lorde das Trevas me mandou ficar de olho em você."

"Mesmo?" – Perguntou Ballatrix, tornando a franzir a testa. Grifinórios deviam ser mesmo burros para não perceberem que ele era um espião – "Posso lhe assegurar que não estou fazendo nada de indevido."

"Ah, é?" – Perguntou Rabicho dando um sorrisinho incômodo – "E que poção é aquela ali cozinhando?"

Bellatrix gelou. Sentiu vontade de se chutar. Como pudera ser tão descuidada?

"Não é nada que seja da sua conta."

"Tudo é da minha conta, porque tudo é da conta do Lorde das Trevas" – Rabicho tornou a dar um sorrisinho sarcástico – "Acho que ele gostará de saber que você anda preparando poções escondida, Bellatrix."

"NÃO!" – Ela gritou, segurando o braço de Rabicho e o impedindo de sair. – "Não, espere..."

Rabicho sorria triunfante.

Bellatrix sentia sua raiva borbulhando, mas a verdade é que estaria literalmente morta se Voldemort sequer suspeitasse dessa poção...

"Então, me diga, Bellatrix..." – Disse Rabicho suavemente – "Que poção é essa? Posso sentir cheiro de verniz para cabo de vassouras, queijo e lírios... O que vem a ser?"

"Definitivamente isso não é da sua conta!" – Bella respondeu rispidamente.

"Pode não ser da minha conta, mas certamente é da conta do Lorde das Trevas." – Seus olhos faiscaram.

Bellatrix sentiu o desespero de estar nas mãos de alguém – e o pior, nas mãos de Rabicho – crescendo dentro de si... Ela suspirou. Não tinha opções.

"É Amortentia" – Rabicho lhe lançou um olhar confuso – "Uma Poção do Amor."

"Ahhhhh...!" – exclamou Rabicho, excitado – "Então é mesmo verdade o que estão dizendo?"

Bellatrix limitou-se a negar com a cabeça, mas Rabicho não pareceu se convencer.

"Diga logo o que você quer em troca do seu segredo, Rabicho."

"Por enquanto, nada. Mas não se esqueça de que você me deve essa, Bellatrix. Não se esqueça. Eu posso precisar de você qualquer dia desses." – Rabicho abriu um grande sorriso maldoso e foi embora, quase pulando de contente.

Bella ouviu a porta se fechando atrás de si quase como uma sentença de morte. Não fazia mais sentido continuar com a poção agora que alguém além dela sabia. Sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, ela se debruçou sobre o caldeirão, pensando no quão tola havia sido. Por que continuava a agir como uma adolescente?

Uma de suas lágrimas escorreu para dentro do caldeirão, misturando-se à poção. Ela ferveu por alguns instantes e então explodiu.

Xingando alto, Bellatrix de repente se viu coberta de uma gosma verde que um dia havia sido sua Poção do Amor.

Maldito Rabicho!

A verdade é que estava totalmente perdida, totalmente sem saída e presa nas garras do animago.

Com raiva, abriu a torneira da banheira, esperando sinceramente que fosse capaz de tirar aquele cheiro de ovo podre de si. Enquanto esfregava os cabelos com força, só conseguia imaginar formas e mais formas violentas e dolorosas de matar Rabicho. Nunca a idéia de servi-lo de sobremesa a Nagini lhe pareceu mais tentadora.

Apenas uma hora e litros de poção perfumada depois se deu por satisfeita e saiu da banheira. Como gostava de fazer, parou em frente ao grande espelho do armário no quarto, só de toalha e começou a se examinar.

Desde adolescente tinha essa mania – sua mãe costumava dizer que era vontade de achar defeito em si própria. Fazia isso, claro, no tempo em que os defeitos praticamente não existiam e os inventava apenas para receber elogios. Agora, porém, eles eram tão numerosos que perderia toda a noite contando-os. Ao contrário, procurou em si a beleza que Azkaban lhe roubara.

Certamente – ela pensava – Certamente seu cabelo permanecia bonito e brilhante, sem nenhum fio branco. Alguns meses de descanso e havia recuperado algum peso e alguma cor, mas tinha de admitir a si mesma que seu perfil esguio lhe caía bem. E se colocasse os cabelos na frente, seus seios até pareceriam maiores e o rosto mais cheio e não mais tão encovado. Ela piscou para sua própria imagem, que piscou de volta. Sorriu, pensando que seus lábios, afinal, não eram tão finos quanto os de Narcisa, e seus olhos eram mais bonitos que os de Andrômeda.

"Você não está assim tão mal, minha cara..." – ela disse para si mesma.

Virou-se para vestir-se, mas nesse momento, a porta abriu.

"Bellatrix, você..." – Era Voldemort.

Ele parou, como se tivesse sido petrificado. Ambos se encararam, surpresos demais para dizerem alguma coisa. Bellatrix tinha viva em si apenas a consciência de estar completamente nua. Finalmente, após alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade para ambos, Voldemort recobrou a lucidez.

"Dá próxima vez pelo menos tranque a porta!" – Ele disse, nervoso, e saiu batendo a porta.

Pensando ter visto um ligeiro rubor na face pálida de seu Mestre, Bellatrix sorriu.

Vestiu o camisola de seda – não o comprido branco que a fazia parecer um fantasma, e que vestira naquele dia de nevasca há uns meses atrás quando ele mais uma vez salvara sua vida - mas o vermelho rendado curto que não vestia desde sua noite de núpcias com Rodolfo, e que na ocasião lhe parecera vulgar demais. Aliás, continuava achando o tal camisola simplesmente brega, e ainda se perguntava porque se preocupara em resgata-lo da Mansão Lestrange quando voltara para apanhar suas roupas.

Vestiu-o de forma inconsciente, convencendo a si mesma de que só o vestia devido ao calor sufocante daquele começo de verão e colocou um respeitoso robe por cima. Então desceu para a sala de estar onde o Lorde das Trevas a esperava, parecendo muito preocupado com alguma coisa.

"O senhor queria falar comigo?" – Ela perguntou cautelosamente. Rabicho espiava da porta da cozinha.

"Sente-se, Bella." – Fosse o que fosse, era decididamente importante. Bella sentou-se na poltrona em frente e ao fazer isso, a parte do robe que cobria sua perna deslizou.

"Como você provavelmente já sabe, Avery me passou informações erradas. Descobri que só quem pode pegar a Profecia são aqueles sobre quem elas falam. Obviamente, isso significa eu e Harry Potter."

"Sim, senhor" – Bella sentia-se bastante consciente de que toda a sua perna estava exposta, mas por algum motivo não a cobriu.

"Obviamente eu não quero me arriscar a descobrirem meu retorno. O Ministério está sendo absolutamente fantástico em me ignorar. Terei de fazer com que Potter pegue a Profecia para mim..." – Os olhos castanhos finalmente notaram o par de pernas desnudo que se insinuava diante deles. Voldemort não fez nenhum comentário, mas não desviou o olhar.

"Pegá-la? Mas como fará isso, senhor?" – Perguntou ingenuamente.

Bellatrix sentiu-se tomada por alguma força desconhecida que a levou a cruzar as pernas tentadoramente.

O robe deslizou ainda mais revelando até as coxas. Ela podia sentir o olhar de Voldemort como se a queimasse com um ferro em brasa.

"Parece que eu e Potter temos uma espécie de conexão mental... Ele pode acessar meus pensamentos e emoções durante o sono, e eu os dele. O que se revelou uma desvantagem no passado, quando Potter viu Arthur Weasley sendo atacado, agora poderá vir a ser uma vantagem para nós."

Bellatrix foi tomada por aquela força estranha novamente, e tornou a cruzar as pernas sedutoramente. Até Rabicho prestava mais atenção nela do que nas instruções do Lorde das Trevas.

"O senhor quer dizer que pode levar Potter a ter falsas visões?"

"Exatamente." – Voldemort respondeu; o olhar ainda fixo nas belas pernas à sua frente. – "Farei com que Potter apanhe a Profecia manipulando sua mente. E é aí que entram vocês, meus fiéis Comensais. Você e Lúcio vão estar no comando da operação."

"Algo mais, mestre?" – Perguntou inocentemente enquanto deixava uma alça do camisola escorregar pelo ombro e a levantava.

"Não, Bella." – Voldemort ergueu o olhar pela primeira vez e a encarou no rosto. – "Boa noite."

Seu olhar foi tão intenso, e seu Boa-Noite tão carregado de malícia, que Bellatrix não pôde deixar de lamentar que ele fosse tão bom Oclumente e ela tão má Legilimens. Sorrindo, e ainda ciente – mesmo que estivesse de costas – de dois pares de olhos que a acompanharam até sumir de vista na escada, ela retornou ao quarto.

O calor estava ficando realmente insuportável. Mesmo seu melhor feitiço de resfriamento não era páreo para a o calor do sol acumulado no chão e nas paredes durante o dia e que agora vinha perturbar seu sono já tão pouco tranqüilo.

Bella remexia-se em sua cama, totalmente descoberta; os olhos fechados, em vão, sabendo que o sono não viria. A noite estava mais iluminada do se houvessem postes elétricos do lado de fora e o cheiro forte das flores noturnas, combinada com o mormaço abafado, tornava o ar pesado de se respirar. Mais de uma vez Bellatrix tinha saído da cama e se enfiado debaixo da água gelada, mas nada parecia resfriar o calor. Aquele par de olhos castanhos – vermelhos quando seu dono se inflamava – haviam deixado brasas espalhadas por seu corpo todo. Ela sentia a pele arrepiar e queimar ao menor toque de seus próprios dedos.

Definitivamente, não conseguiria dormir àquela noite. Até se resignaria com o fato se ao menos pudesse deitar na cama, fechar os olhos e não imaginar coisas tão inapropriadas que fariam até a mais liberal das mulheres gritar de horror. O clima parecia brincar com ela e até o sussurro do vento tomava outro sentido quando chegava aos seus ouvidos.

Levantou-se mais uma vez para lavar o rosto, decidida a encontrar uma maneira de conseguir paz antes do amanhecer. Mas ao invés de entrar pela porta do banheiro de sua suíte, seus pés a levaram à outra porta, da saída.

Tateando no escuro e guiando-se apenas pelo eco de seus próprios passos no assoalho de madeira, ela seguiu até o último quarto da mansão. Reconheceu o grande "R" floreado gravado em alto-relevo na madeira pesada da porta através dos dedos, e surpreendeu-se ao achar a porta entreaberta. Talvez o Lorde das Trevas estivesse sofrendo tanto quanto ela com o calor.

A janela e as cortinas também estavam abertas, em busca de uma brisa inexistente. Ela andou até a cama, sentindo o frio na barriga aumentar junto com a excitação e ajoelhou-se diante dele.

Observou o peito nu subindo e descendo lentamente e alguns poucos movimentos durante o sono.

Aproximou-se mais – podia sentir o hálito quente em seu rosto, agora. Quando uma nuvem que cobria a luz se afastou, e a luz banhou o corpo imóvel, Bella pôde jurar que vira o belo rosto de seu Tom, e não o rosto pálido de Voldemort.

Ainda mais próxima, sentindo a adrenalina correndo mais rápida do que nunca, encostou seus lábios nos dele, trêmula de medo. Mas ele não acordou. Aumentou a pressão do beijo até que a boca entreabriu-se, como se tivesse sido programada para aquilo. Ele, no entanto, continuou dormindo, ou fingindo que estava dormindo e nada fez ou disse quando ela intensificou o beijo e desceu os lábios até o pescoço.

Semi-inconsciente, totalmente inflamada pelo calor e sua própria excitação, ela continuou beijando-o – da boca, para o pescoço, do pescoço para o peito; até que ele não pôde mais fingir indiferença, embora mantivesse os olhos fechados e não deixasse sair um único ruído de aprovação ou desaprovação.

Ele a puxou para a cama sobre si, e finalmente Bella compreendeu porque tinha optado por vestir aquele camisola àquela noite. Soltou-o facilmente do corpo, na ânsia de aliviar – ou talvez aumentar – o terrível calor que parecia piorar cada vez mais.

Bella tornou a beija-lo na boca, perguntando-se porque ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados se respondia a todas as suas carícias com igual intensidade. Perguntou-se se ele também estaria imerso naquele torpor inconsciente, como se estivesse drogado, que era exatamente como Bella se sentia...

De repente, ele abriu os olhos, cheios de horror.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

**Why do you love me?**

**It's driving me crazy!**

_...de repente, ele abriu os olhos, cheios de horror_.

"Saia-daqui-agora-e-não-ouse-dar-um-pio-ou-eu-juro-que-vou-matar-você!" – Ele sussurrou, mas de Bella passou a desejar imediatamente que ele tivesse gritado.

"O quê...?" – Ela perguntou, confusa.

Ela estava nua em cima dele e ele a mandava sair como se nada tivesse acontecido?

"SAIA JÁ DESSE QUARTO!" – Voldemort gritou, contrariando sua própria ordem de silêncio.

Sentindo mais das lágrimas quentes e gordas brotando do canto dos olhos, Bella mal teve tempo de apanhar suas roupas e sair correndo do quarto, antes que o Lorde das Trevas batesse a porta com toda força às suas costas, fazendo nuvens de poeira acumulada por décadas no teto se soltarem.

Ainda que estivesse do lado de fora, e separada dele por uma maciça porta de mogno, ela ainda o ouviu gritando uma série de palavrões pesados e socando sua própria mobília.

Aterrorizada, Bella fugiu para seu próprio quarto.

Cada passo que dava parecia sentir uma tonelada de pedra sendo jogada sobre suas costas, conforme sua consciência – humilhada, desprezada, rejeitada – recobrava a lucidez. No que estava pensando? O que estava fazendo? Tentando seduzir o Lorde das Trevas; para quê?

Ela era mesmo uma vadia da pior espécie...

Mas até mesmo a coragem de se castigar ela perdera. Perdera tudo, tudo, no momento em que fora jogada para fora daquela cama como lixo...

O que lhe restaria, agora? Ser a mais humilde das servas, o ser mais desprezível que um dia ousara respirar o mesmo ar que o Lorde das Trevas? Certamente que sim; não se atreveria a reivindicar mais do que a posição de criada daquele que um dia ela tivera a honra de chamar de Mestre...

Quando finalmente chegou em seu quarto – mal se atrevia a olhar ao redor, como se fosse indigna de estar ali - apenas desejou ser capaz de chorar mais um pouco, pois temia que suas lágrimas tivessem, afinal, secado, e então não estaria num estado muito melhor do que estava quando saíra e Azkaban; a alma destroçada e mutilada, e o corpo fraco e débil.

Mas quando abriu a porta, descobriu que o destino reservava muito mais para aquela última noite de maio.

"Rabicho!" – Ela exclamou, automaticamente levando a mão para os olhos e enxugando as lágrimas.

"Bellatrix." – Ele a cumprimentou com um incômodo sorrisinho irônico – "Cumprindo suas obrigações noturnas, eu suponho?"

"SAIA DAQUI!" – Ela gritou, furiosa, procurando pela varinha.

"Está procurando por isso?" – Perguntou Rabicho, mostrando a varinha de Bella, com que brincava de rodar entre os dedos de sua bizarra mão prateada. – "Você não vai precisar dela"

Rabicho guardou a varinha em seu próprio bolso.

"Devolva minha varinha, seu verme imundo, ou..."

"Ou o quê?" – Ele perguntou, se aproximando – "Não se esqueça de que você me deve uma, Bellatrix."

Rabicho se aproximou ainda mais, ficando a poucos centímetros de Bella, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos. Era possível sentir sua respiração crescendo em velocidade, tornando-se ofegante.

"À propósito, é um belo camisola, este aí que você está vestindo..." – Ele acrescentou, olhando para as pernas de Bella com volúpia. – "Mas você também não precisará dele."

"O que está diz-...?"

Rabicho se aproximou lenta e ameaçadoramente, conforme Bella recuava, até que se viu acuada contra a parede.

"Não ouse!" – Ela exclamou, jogando o corpo para frente a fim de acertar um golpe no predador.

A mão prateada de Rabicho voou com uma velocidade e destreza incomuns e aparou o golpe no ar. Ele torceu o braço por trás, fazendo-a ficar de cara contra a parede, imobilizando-a.

"Agora, vejamos..." – Rabicho sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio de puro asco percorrer o corpo de Bella de cima a baixo ao sentir o bafo quente em seu pescoço. – "O Lorde das Trevas tem muito bom gosto, eu admito que tem... Vejamos se você merece mesmo o título de puta do Lorde..."

"Ora, seu..." – Ela protestou, mas recebeu um aperto forte no braço que quase a fez gritar.

Rabicho estendeu a outra mão intacta e afastou os vastos cabelos negros do pescoço branco. Inclinou-se sobre ele e inspirou profundamente como se aspirasse o mais precioso dos perfumes, e então aproximou os lábios, beijando a pele lentamente.

Bella mexeu o corpo incomodamente, tentando se livrar de seu predador, mas Rabicho a havia imobilizado fortemente com a poderosa mão prateada e com a outra forçava sua cabeça para trás, puxando pelos cabelos, até que se encarassem.

"Sua ratazana maldita, me paga..." – Ela murmurou, sua voz num sussurro sufocante.

Rabicho a virou, ficando frente-a-frente, e colou a boca na de Bella, que ainda lutava, embora soubesse que não adiantaria. Bem, ela também não ia facilitar as coisas...

Sentiu a língua invadindo sua própria boca, provando do beijo com o mais profundo nojo que jamais lembrava de ter sentido...

"SUA VACA DESGRAÇADA!" – Rabicho berrou, aparando o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

Ela aproveitou o momento de liberdade para correr para a saída, mas antes que o fizesse, foi lançada na cama pelo feitiço de Rabicho, que apontava sua própria varinha para ela, furioso.

"Você resolveu dificultar, não foi?" – E subitamente, Bella se viu amarrada firmemente na cama.

"Você se acha muita coisa, Lestrange, mas você é só uma mulherzinha perturbada que acha que pode ser a preferida se dormir com o Lorde das Trevas, não é? Bem, eu tenho uma surpresa para você: Desista, porque o Lorde das Trevas simplesmente não se importa com esse tipo de coisa!"

"Agora, quanto a mim..."

Rabicho se aproximou da cama, ainda empunhando a varinha ameaçadoramente. Bellatrix percebeu que sua voz também sumira, e que não havia como escapar...

Assistiu, apavorada, Rabicho tirar peça por peça de roupa e simplesmente teve de fechar os olhos quando o viu a centímetros de si, pressentindo que o pior estava por vir...

Rabicho tornou a encara-la – Bella podia sentir o calor do corpo dele muito próximo ao seu, mesmo que mantivesse os olhos fortemente fechados, intimamente rezando para que seu Mestre viesse procura-la, pelo motivo que fosse, nem que fosse para mata-la, porque qualquer coisa seria melhor que isso, qualquer coisa...

Ele rasgou o tecido fino que protegia seu corpo, deixando-a totalmente exposta, e pela segunda vez naquela noite, Bellatrix chorou com vontade; as lágrimas banhando o colo nu enquanto tentava desesperadamente achar uma saída. E então...

"AHHHHH"– Ele gritou, quando sentiu a joelhada certeira que Bellatrix havia acertado no meio de suas pernas.

Gemendo e chorando, Rabicho caiu no chão ao lado da cama, largando a varinha.

"Filho-da-mãe!" – Ela xingou, apanhando a própria varinha e apontando-a para o homenzinho que chorava desconsoladamente, apertando a virilha. – "Você vai morrer agora, Rabicho!"

"Não..." – Ele choramingou.

Bella piscou por um momento.

Não valeria à pena. Se o matasse, mesmo alegando legítima defesa, estaria bastante encrencada. E simplesmente não valeria a pena sequer o poder que empregaria para mata-lo. Não, o pior castigo para Rabicho seria continuar a ser exatamente o verme que é...

"Eu vou embora daqui!" – Gritou, dando as costas ao bruxo que ainda gemia de dor.

Apanhou o vaso cheio de flu, acendeu a lareira, que tornou ainda mais quente o quarto já abafado, e mergulhou nas chamas, enquanto dizia claramente seu destino:

"Mansão Lestrange!"

E rodopiou rápida e vertiginosamente, enquanto deixava para trás todas as suas esperanças de um dia voltar a ser o que fora.

O que diabo tinha sido aquilo? No que aquela mulher maluca estava pensando quando simplesmente invadira seu quarto no meio da noite e ficara completamente nua em sua cama? O que ela esperava que ele fizesse; que a ignorasse? Ou que se rendesse como um casal de adolescentes cheios de hormônios descontrolados? Ele não era santo, para começar... E os sonhos... Merlin, os sonhos eram tão reais... Tão reais que mal podia distingui-los da realidade e então eles simplesmente se materializavam durante a maldita madrugada mais quente do ano... Era como se uma Succubus viesse lhe visitar; deitar-se com ele para sugar sua energia, alimentar-se de seu desejo e poder dispersados...

Não. Simplesmente não podia se envolver com ninguém, por mais superficialmente que fosse, muito menos com uma de suas Comensais. Sabia que isso só alimentaria os boatos desagradáveis a seu respeito.

Lord Voldemort revirava-se em sua própria cama, preocupado, incapaz de pregar os olhos. O calor estava anormalmente intenso e ele estava banhado de suor – embora talvez isso se devesse mais ao nervosismo e à situação recente em que se encontrara. Pensou ter ouvido gritos abafados vindos do quarto dela, mas provavelmente era apenas mais um ataque de loucura, desses que tinham se tornado tão freqüentes ultimamente. Então decidiu que seria melhor fazer algo mais produtivo do que apenas rolar na cama e resolveu pôr alguns assuntos em dia e quem sabe arquitetar uma maneira de conseguir que Potter lhe trouxesse a bendita Profecia.

Levantou-se e subiu para seu escritório, procurando por algo que esfriasse seu corpo e distraísse sua mente dos pensamentos insistentes.

Nagini ergueu-se, atenta, quando Voldemort passou. A serpente enrolou-se ao redor de seu Mestre, sibilando coisas incompreensíveis para o restante dos mortais - mas que o Lorde das Trevas pôde entender perfeitamente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, irritado.

Cobra idiota.

"... você está ficando louco como ela."

Uma incômoda dor de cabeça havia se instalado no ponto exato entre sua testa e as têmporas.

A desvantagem de se ter um corpo – ele pensou consigo mesmo – são as dores de cabeça. Era sempre assim. Bastava ficar preocupado ou nervoso, e lá se vinha a maldita dor. Às vezes, sequer estava nervoso, mas sentia a cabeça doer levemente. Isso vinha piorando consideravelmente desde o começo de setembro, e muitas vezes sonhava coisas que tinha certeza de jamais ter visto na vida. Ultimamente, por exemplo, vinha tendo uma série de sonhos estranhos envolvendo uma garota de longos cabelos negros que desatava a chorar sempre que abria a boca para falar, e ainda alguma coisa que lembrava um coro de alunos vestidos de verde cantando algo que lembrava "Weasley é nosso rei".

E então, subitamente, a idéia o atingiu com tanta força que ele poderia jurar que tivesse recebido um golpe de um trasgo enraivecido.

"Você está bem?" – Perguntou Rodolfo Lestrange para a esposa que fingia dormir ao seu lado.

"Estou bem" – Ela respondeu, sem se virar.

"Você ainda não me contou o que a levou a voltar para casa de repente. Pensei que tivesse dito que preferia ficar por lá, servindo ao Lorde das Trevas."

Bella percebeu o tom levemente magoado do marido. Ele devia saber dos boatos, e certamente não era agradável ter de conviver com eles. Sentiu uma necessidade repentina de se justificar – mais para si mesma do que para o marido.

"Escute..." – Bella começou, sentando-se na cama – "O que estão falando sobre mim e o Lorde das Trevas é mentira. Não tenho e nunca tive nada além de uma relação estritamente profissional com Milorde."

"Nunca." – Rodolfo fingiu concordar.

"Você não acredita?"

"Não."

Bellatrix suspirou e tornou a virar para o lado oposto ao marido. Por que tudo tinha de ser tão difícil?

No dia seguinte, quando o sol já correra boa parte de sua jornada celeste e se aproximava do topo da abóbada, derramando raios de luz enfraquecidos pelas nuvens que nublavam o céu e que haviam causado uma fina chuva durante o final da madrugada, Bellatrix finalmente acordou. Sentia-se dolorida e cansada, como se mal tivesse dormido, embora tivesse certeza de que estivera mergulhada em um sono tão profundo que era incapaz até de lembrar de seu sonhos – e era muito grata por isso.

Andou até o banheiro e deixou a água fria da torneira escorrer por entre seus dedos, enquanto se olhava no espelho. Profundas olheiras marcavam seus olhos, e em seu rosto haviam profundos vergões vermelhos dos arranhões de Rabicho, e um hematoma em seu pescoço deixava claro que tipo de atividade ela andara praticando, e talvez fossem esses machucados, para Rodolfo, uma prova definitiva de sua infidelidade.

Encheu a mão de água e jogou sobre o rosto, contendo um soluço. Não choraria mais.

Então um barulho insistente chamou sua atenção. Havia uma bela coruja negra que dava repetidas bicadas na janela de um modo tão austero e imperativo que Bellatrix teve certeza absoluta da identidade de seu dono. Sorrindo, ela deixou que o pássaro entrasse, e desamarrou o curto bilhete.

Lestrange,

Aguardo sua presença no encontro formal de hoje à noite. Não falte. Sua presença é indispensável para o seguimento dos planos. Use trajes discretos e evite comportamentos inadequados.

Voldemort

Furiosa, amassou o bilhete, sob o olhar reprovador da negra coruja. Qual era a necessidade de ressaltar com tanta ênfase as palavras que deixavam claro que o encontro seria o mais frio e impessoal possível?

Vestiu suas pesadas vestes negras, ainda que o clima não fosse adequado para tal vestuário, e prendeu o cabelo no alto da cabeça num coque firme que a fazia parecer uma velha matrona. Olhando-se no espelho, viu a nítida imagem de sua tia Walburga, e com um arrepio, soltou os cabelos, retomando o aspecto mais jovem.

Rodolfo a esperava na mesa da cozinha – ou do que havia sobrado da cozinha, mas não havia sequer sinal de uma refeição. Ele a olhava sério, mas ela não nada disse, limitando-se a desviar o olhar penetrante do marido, enquanto fingia procurar comida na despensa.

"Eu me pergunto..." – Começou Rodolfo, em tom baixo e sombrio – "Eu me pergunto o que você andou fazendo todo esse tempo na casa do Lorde das Trevas."

"Nada demais; e eu estou falando a verdade."

"E eu também me pergunto..." – Ele continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido a resposta – "O que teria causado esse súbito retorno às origens. Será que o Lorde das Trevas já cansou de seu brinquedinho?"

"Não seja estúpido, Rodolfo." – Retrucou Bella com impaciência, virando-se e parando de fingir que descascava batatas – "Achei mais seguro ficar por lá, foi só isso. Dá para esquecer isso?"

"Não. Não dá, desculpe!" – Ele gritou, levantando-se de repente da mesa e deixando a cadeira cair com estrépito no chão. – "Não faz idéia dos boatos que circulam, Bellatrix... Não faz idéia...!"

"Oh, sim, meu caro" – respondeu Bella; a voz carregada de sarcasmo – "Acredite, não foi nada agradável ser chamada de puta por duas pessoas diretamente e sabe-se lá quantas pelas costas! Eu sei melhor do que você o que estou passando, por isso pare de bancar o marido ciumento e me deixe em paz!"

"Você acha que sabe, mas não faz idéia de um décimo da realidade! Eles acham que você está realmente tendo um caso com o Lorde das Trevas, e verdade seja dita, você foi vista saindo do quarto dele diversas vezes! Acham que vocês fazem orgias malucas naquela casa; acham que vocês invocam todo tipo de libertinagem sob aquele teto, acham que..."

"BASTA!" – Ela gritou – "Eu já disse que nunca aconteceu nada disso! O que não significa, meu caro marido..." – Bella encostou Rodolfo na parede, ameaçando-o com a faca – "O que não significa que eu realmente não deseje que cada um desses boatos se torne realidade!"

E ofegante, Bellatrix soltou a faca no chão, deixando Rodolfo assustado pregado na parede.

Trêmula, correu da cozinha, sentindo mais lágrima escorrerem por seu rosto, que tentou conter inutilmente. A verdade é que andava com uma vontade de chorar permanente, uma melancolia que parecia surgir do recanto mais íntimo e profundo de sua alma... A idéia de concretizar o que não conseguira naquela noite de inverno há tantos meses atrás era cada vez mais tentadora.

Isolou-se em um dos últimos quartos da casa, ao lado da área de serviço. Ninguém, a não ser talvez os Elfos que outrora moraram na casa, entravam naquele quarto. Era sujo, fétido e escuro, mas naquele momento nada importava para ela. A verdade é que ela também se sentia fétida, suja e escura por dentro...

Acordou algumas horas depois com uma queimação familiar no antebraço esquerdo. A Marca Negra ardia com força. Percebeu que estava desarrumada e que seu rosto ainda levava sinais do choro recente, mas não haveria mesmo por que se arrumar, haveria?

Apenas trocaria de roupa – e usaria as vestes mais sóbrias que encontrasse no guarda-roupa.

Assim o fez, e suspirando puro cansaço e desânimo, desaparatou na Mansão Riddle.

Não haviam muitos Comensais por lá, realmente. Reconheceu Avery, Nott, Jugson, Macnair, Lúcio, Rookwood, e obviamente, Rodolfo, que não dera sinais de ter notado sua existência além de ter o rosto tingido de vermelho-tijolo ao bater os olhos em Bella, para depois virar o rosto e recusar-se a encara-la o resto da noite. O lorde das Trevas parecia excepcionalmente sombrio àquela noite.

"Bem-vindos, meus Comensais" – Ele disse, baixinho – "Hoje à noite nos reunimos para planejar o próximo e mais importante passo que daremos nessa guerra."

Voldemort parou de andar em círculos, encarando os Comensais diretamente.

Definitivamente, é capaz de intimidar uma multidão só com o olhar, ou a voz – ela pensou, enquanto os arrepios familiares percorriam seu corpo.

"Sua – nossa missão, é simples. Recuperar a profecia que diz respeito a mim e ao famoso Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu." – ele falou ainda mais baixo e sombriamente.

Bella sentiu os arrepios crescerem. Era como se tivesse os ouvidos acariciados pela seda mais fina e macia.

"Acontece que aquele que me passou a Profecia o fez de forma incompleta. Preciso escuta-la toda para entender o que me levou a perder os poderes naquela fatídica noite há catorze anos."

Agora os arrepios decididamente tinham virado tremores. O prazer que sentia apenas de escutar a voz dele...

Era como se as palavras ganhassem corpo e a acariciassem ousadamente. Bellatrix fechou os olhos, absorvendo cada nota do som delicioso que era a voz dele...

"Acontece que o feitiço que falhou naquela noite forjou entre mim e Potter uma espécie de ligação mental. Ele pode acessar meus pensamentos e emoções, e eu, os dele. E posso, obviamente, manipula-los; fazer os sonhos parecerem tão reais que Potter não terá opção senão ir atrás deles como se fossem o mais puro reflexo da realidade."

Por que o sentia tão intensamente? O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Sentia o corpo quente novamente, como se tivesse acabado de emergir dos lençóis macios da cama dele, brincado no corpo dele, sido tomada por ele... Como quase acontecera naquela noite.

Sua mão deslizou pelo próprio pescoço, causando arrepios e desceu pelo decote. Tentava mensurar o tamanho do prazer que viria a sentir, se um dia...

"Amanhã. Amanhã será nosso dia." – Ele finalizou energicamente.

E com essa última frase, Bella suspirou baixinho – mas mais alto e insinuante do que planejara. Olhou para os lados assustada. Por sorte, ninguém a ouvira. Apenas Rodolfo, tendo se prostrado ao seu lado, desviou o olhar mais uma vez, cerrando os punhos e sacudindo a cabeça em desaprovação.

Subitamente, Bella se deu conta do risco que acabara de correr. Sorrindo – o perigo sempre a excitava – ela se perguntou mais uma vez o que estaria acontecendo com ela.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

**You're not some little boy**

**Why you acting so surprised?**

Havia falhado. Inegável e miseravelmente Bellatrix havia falhado. A Profecia estava para sempre perdida.

"Eu acho que lhe expliquei satisfatoriamente a razão dessa profecia ser tão importante?" – O Lorde das Trevas falava baixinho, olhando-a de cima.

"Sim, Milorde" – ela respondeu, enquanto uma lágrima escorria por suas pestanas para ir cair no piso de madeira escura.

"O que você tem a dizer, Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"N-não foi minha culpa, mestre, juro..."

"Crucio!"

Bella gritou e gritou, sentindo facas em brasa perfurarem sua pele; suas entranhas se rompendo, cada gota de seu sangue ardendo em agonia...

De repente a dor parou.

"Foi sua culpa, Bella. Eu tive de entrar no Ministério e revelar meu retorno. Você acha isso bom?"

"N-não..."

"Crucio!"

A dor penetrou por cada poro novamente, fazendo mais de suas exclamações agoniadas ecoarem por todo a sala, reverbendo nos móveis e fazendo cada partícula do ar ao redor dela se contrair para dar lugar às vibrações de poder intenso que emanavam dela...

Bella cravou as unhas no tapete sob si, contorcendo-se, abafando os gritos com a outra mão, até que um corte antigo já quase cicatrizado abriu-se, deitando o sangue escarlate por todo o chão.

As lágrimas fluíam, misturando-se à substância escarlate, escorrendo por entre seus dedos...

Bella podia sentir a magia fluindo dentro de si, expandindo-se, rompendo os próprios limites de sua alma. Virou-se de barriga para cima, curvando a espinha num arco estreito; erguendo o pescoço para encara-lo. Um sorriso de puro sadismo cruel enfeitava as pálidas feições de seu mestre. Ele então fez um rápido movimento com a varinha, e a dor parou quase tão subitamente quanto começara.

"Você ainda acha que não é culpada, Bellatrix?"

"Desculpe, senhor" – ela soluçou – "Sei que sou culpada, prometo nunca mais errar, nunca mais desaponta-lo..."

"Mas as suas promessas somente não são suficientes, Bella."

Uma nova quantidade de lágrimas escorreu de seus olhos cinzentos. Bella tornou a abaixar a cabeça para encarar o velho tapete puído, desejando nada além da mais absurda, cruel e intensa dor, como sempre desejara no seu mais íntimo ser, embora a razão e a lógica, e mais agora seu corpo ferido e exausto, insistissem que ela devia procurar tão somente a paz e o alívio...

"Crucio!"

Pela terceira vez seu corpo foi tomado pelas ondas de magia, sacudido, queimado, perfurado...

E Bella sentiu que não agüentaria mais. Era seu limite, e iria explodir. Mas antes que o fizesse, o feitiço cessou mais uma vez.

"E agora, Bellatrix, o que você espera que eu faça? O que você quer?" – Ele perguntou, andando em círculos à sua volta, enquanto Bella tremia no chão.

"Eu quero...você." – ela disse sofregamente .

"Como?" – perguntou Voldemort num tom debochado e agachando-se ao seu lado. – "O que você disse que quer?" – Ele enxugou uma das lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto de Bella com o dedo e ergueu seu queixo para encara-lo, fazendo-a ajoelhar-se diante dele.

"Você" – ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos para não encara-lo. – "O senhor me disse um dia que eu poderia pedir o que quisesse. É o que eu peço: eu o quero".

Voldemort crispou os lábios finos num sorriso irônico e a fez levantar-se; Bella, no entanto, manteve os olhos fechados, dos quais ainda escorriam lágrimas silenciosas.

"Lord Voldemort é um homem de palavra, Bellatrix Lestrange. O que você deseja, você terá. Apenas tenha cuidado com o que você deseja."

Voldemort se aproximou, segurando suas mãos nas costas e amarrando-as. Bella sentiu um rubor conhecido subindo por entre suas pernas, e outro ainda pior tingindo suas bochechas de vermelho. As lágrimas, no entanto, não paravam de cair.

"Se vamos fazer isso será do meu modo..." – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto descia as mãos por seu corpo até deter-se na cintura.

Desceu o zíper lentamente, desnudando as costas, cujos pelos se arrepiaram ao toque dos lábios. Ele desceu com a boca do pescoço, onde os fios negros se enrolavam para formarem um amontoado de cachos que Bella jogava para frente, arfante, a fim de liberar a passagem dos lábios pelos caminhos de pele macia que se arrepiavam ao menor toque; percorrendo sua coluna com os beijos úmidos até a pequena curva onde tinha início a única parte do corpo de Bella que ainda estava coberta.

Com um puxão rápido que rasgou suas vestes, ele terminou de despi-la, e Bella se deu conta de que estava totalmente nua na frente dele, suspirando, embora muda, mas sua respiração falava o que as palavras seriam incapazes de expressar.

Ainda de pé, ofegando, os beijos vieram para a frente, e Bella sentiu seus seios sendo tocados suavemente; enrijecendo sob o toque dos dedos e dos lábios que havia tanto queria experimentar...

E de repente, tudo parou. As sensações todas pararam. Ao abrir os olhos, Bella se deu conta de que Voldemort estava a quase três metros de distância; um sorriso ainda mais debochado brincando nos lábios, e apreciava a admirável cena de Bella nua, o corpo exposto, suspirando e ofegando; os olhos fechados e encostada na parede, como se toda a sua vida dependesse tão somente da concretização daquilo que ela tão insensatamente tentava fazer.

"Agora já chega, pode ir" – Voldemort disse.

Bella sentiu como se um iceberg tivesse sido jogado sobre sua cabeça. A pergunta mais óbvia pipocou em sua mente: Por quê?; mas antes que a verbalizasse, Voldemort a respondeu.

"Porque eu falei que ia ser do meu modo, não do seu. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho coisas importantes para resolver"

E fechou a porta. Bellatrix sentiu que o iceberg tinha se transformado num caldeirão de óleo fervente, prestes a despejar sua fúria no primeiro que aparecesse à sua frente.

Urrando de ódio, chutou a porta com toda a força que reuniu em si, mas tudo o que ouviu foi uma risada do outro lado.

Bella,

Preciso falar com você. É urgente.

Narcisa.

Bellatrix lia e relia o bilhete recebido àquela manhã, duas seguintes ao ocorrido no Ministério da Magia. Relia não porque sua compreensão fosse difícil, mas por que não conseguia acreditar no tamanho da cara de pau de sua irmã. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Narcisa ainda ousava lhe pedir algo?

Mas seu instinto de irmã mais velha falava mais alto, afinal. Sempre fora muito zelosa com suas irmãs.

Às oito horas, emergia novamente nas labaredas verdes do pó-de-flu, rodopiava vertiginosamente e era jogada na lareira da sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy.

"Bella!" – Narcisa exclamou.

Bellatrix levantou-se, espanando a fuligem das vestes, ligeiramente irritada consigo mesma por ter se obrigado a voltar àquele lugar.

"Achei que não viesse. Sente-se, e aceite uma bebida..."

Bella reparou que a irmã parecia positivamente nervosa. Sua mão tremia tanto que derrubou mais hidromel fora do que dentro do copo, e quando falou, havia uma nota de desespero em sua voz.

"Não me agrada estar aqui." – disse, olhando enojada ao seu redor.

"Sei que não fui muito gentil da última vez que esteve aqui, mas tente entender, Lúcio..."

"...me acha uma desequilibrada, maluca da pior espécie."

Narcisa tomou um golinho de sua bebida e não respondeu.

"É sobre o Draco. O Lorde das Trevas lhe deu uma missão suicida. O Draco, ele tem que..." – Narcisa conteve um soluço – "Matar Dumbledore. Mas..."

Narcisa pousou o copo na mesa, tremendo tanto que a mesinha foi quase jogada ao chão.

"Nem o Lorde das Trevas teve sucesso, Bella, você acha que um mero garoto de dezesseis anos será capaz...?"

"Não sei." – respondeu Bella, dando de ombros – "E o que você quer que eu faça?"

"Talvez, Bella, talvez se você pudesse persuadi-lo..." – falou Narcisa, quase num sussurro, chorosa.

Bella apenas riu.

"Você acha que eu serei capaz de persuadi-lo? O Lorde das Trevas não..."

"Mas você é amante dele!" – Narcisa gritou, começando a entrar em desespero – "Por que não tenta...?"

"Essa é a missão de Draco, Narcisa. Você sabe que é castigo pelo erro de Lúcio, não sabe?"

"Mas..." – ela retrucou já com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Se seu marido não fosse tão tolo, talvez as coisas pudessem estar melhores."

"Isso não é justo!" – Narcisa gritou – "Você só não foi presa porque o Lorde das Trevas a salvou!"

"Se ele me salvou, é porque não fui tão tola quanto seu marido!" – desdenhou.

"Acho que ele só a salvou porque você dorme com ele!" – Narcisa gritou em resposta.

Mas dessa vez, Bella apenas sorriu.

"Eu acho que não é da sua conta com quem eu durmo ou deixo de dormir. E quanto a Draco... Pode não ser justo que ele pague pelos crimes do pai, Narcisa, mas você deve aprender que no Universo, alguém sempre paga pelos crimes cometidos, mesmo que seja um inocente."

"Ótimo, então! Eu falarei com Snape!"

"Você não ousaria! Aquele porco imundo, traidor..."

"O Lorde das Trevas confia nele, não confia?" – desdenhou Narcisa.

"Snape é um traidor!" – vociferou Bella

"Severo é leal ao Lorde das Trevas!" – respondeu Narcisa.

"Então vá atrás daquele morcego e peça para que ele tente salvar a própria vida antes da dos outros, porque eu vou estar de olho nele!"

"Ótimo, então! Volte para a cama do Lorde das Trevas!" – Narcisa gritou

"Voltarei, e com muito prazer!"

Furiosa, e sentindo-se mais afrontada do que nunca, Bella encerrou a breve visita dando as costas à irmã e entrando no fogo da lareira, prometendo a si mesma nunca mais voltar àquela casa.

A Marca Negra ardia.

Bella acordou no meio da noite com o antebraço esquerdo em chamas, perguntando-se porque Ele os estaria chamando àquela hora. Com mais um ardor particularmente intenso, Bella decidiu que era melhor atender ao chamado. Rodolfo, no entanto, roncava alto ao seu lado, sem parecer sentir nada.

"Rodolfo, acorde!" – Sussurrou, chacoalhando o braço do marido.

"Que é?" – ele resmungou

"Não está sentindo a Marca Negra arder?"

"A Marca Negra? Não, está fria como uma pedra de gelo... A sua arde?"

"Está ardendo. Ele deve estar chamando só a mim..."

"Claro que não." – retrucou Rodolfo, mal-humorado – "Ele ainda deve chamar mais umas duas pessoas, assim a festinha fica mais animada, não? Que pena que ele não me chamou, ando precisando de diversão..."

Bella deu um muxoxo de impaciência e trocou o camisola por belas vestes de veludo vermelho. Aparatou diretamente na sala de estar da Mansão Riddle, encontrando-a vazia.

A porta do escritório no sótão, no entanto, estava aberta e vazia, ela verificou. Ele não se encontrava em nenhum dos cômodos da casa. Estranhando, mas ainda sentindo a Marca arder intensamente, Bella seguiu andando pelos corredores da casa; nervosa, os passos ecoando lentamente, e a luz de sua varinha era a única coisa que iluminava a casa. Bella olhou o relógio na parede e se deu conta de que era realmente muito tarde – quase duas da manhã.

E então, com um arrepio bem característico, ela viu a última porta no corredor do segundo andar aberta e com uma luz que vazava de dentro.

"Entre, Bella." – Soou a voz grave do outro lado, antes mesmo que Bella estivesse perto o suficiente para abrir a porta.

"Mestre, o senhor queria ter comigo?" – ela perguntou hesitante.

"Feche a porta" – ela assim o fez – "Tire a roupa e se deite na cama"

"O q-quê?" – Bella engasgou-se com a própria surpresa

"Isso que você ouviu. Tire a roupa e deite na cama. Preciso ser mais explícito?"

"Mas..." – Bella estava tão confusa e surpresa que mal sabia o que falar.

"Eu falei que isso iria ser do meu jeito. Esse é o meu jeito. Agora, pela última vez: tire a roupa e deite na cama."

Bella olhou-o, chocada. Voldemort estava de costas e sequer a encarava, preferindo analisar a parede. Suas mãos trêmulas então alcançaram o fecho das vestes, que desabotoou desajeitadamente.

O que está acontecendo, por Merlin?

Bella terminou de tirar a última peça de roupa íntima, sem saber exatamente para onde olhar, ou o que sentir. A única coisa que sabia, ou melhor, sentia, é que aquilo definitivamente não estava certo... Onde estavam os múltiplos arrepios que sentia apenas de escutar sua voz? E os beijos carregados de desejo com que ele lhe despertara havia apenas alguns dias? Será que ele havia preparado tudo para ser assim, o mais frio possível?

Bella deitou-se na cama, acuada, sentindo-se como uma virgem na noite de núpcias, sem saber o que a esperava.

Voldemort virou-se, finalmente e Bella sentiu um novo arrepio – de medo misturado com um tanto de repugnância – quando percebeu o volume nas calças do bruxo.

Ele despiu-se mecanicamente, atirando as vestes para o lado, e deitou-se ao seu lado na cama, silenciosamente, sem dar uma única palavra.

Ele passou um braço por suas costas forçando-a a virar para o lado, desviando o olhar e mecanicamente, como tudo o mais que ele fazia, escorregou para dentro dela, sem um único beijo ou carícia, daqueles que ele havia distribuído naquela mesma noite do castigo.

Bella fechou os olhos, enquanto mais lágrimas vazavam de seus olhos conforme o movimentos bruscos e ritmados seguiam-se, parecendo demorar mais que uma eternidade. Nem um único ruído, além da respiração ligeiramente alterada dele, quebrava o silêncio sepulcral em que ambos estavam imersos. Era como se estivesse anestesiada, sentindo o corpo dormente e a mente em outro plano, distante daquele quarto, daquela cama, distante do sexo, planando em um outro Universo mais tranqüilo e sem os pesares daquele a que estava acorrentada...

Um movimento ligeiramente mais rápido, um tremor, e ela se viu livre do corpo que a pressionava incomodamente contra o colchão. Cobrindo-se, Voldemort virou-se para o lado e fingiu – por que Bella tinha suficiente experiência em fingir dormir para reconhecer alguém em ação – cair num sono profundo.

Enxugando as lágrimas, e sem se importar com seu estado de total desolação física e mental, Bella desaparatou na Mansão Lestrange.

O silêncio sepulcral não tinha cessado em sua própria casa, porém. Trêmula e sentindo-se mais frágil e derrotada até do que quando saíra de Azkaban, retornou para seu próprio quarto, onde Rodolfo também fingia dormir. Deslizou para dentro dos lençóis, muda; o choro já cessado.

"O que o Lorde das trevas queria com você?" – Rodolfo perguntou.

"Me foder".

Rodolfo não respondeu.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

**You're sick of all the rules**

**Well, I'm sick of all your lies!**

Lord Voldemort acabara de acordar. De extremo mau-humor, diga-se de passagem.

Ele sentiu os efeitos da poção sonífera passando, ao mesmo tempo em que era violentamente puxado para fora do confortável mundo dos sonhos. Não que sonhasse, claro. Há muito tempo que havia tomado providências contra aquilo. Mas àquela noite... Seus sonhos haviam se materializado. Mas em forma de pesadelo.

Voldemort sabia o quão frio e impessoal fora. Porque fora exatamente o que planejara... E seus planos em geral se revelavam sábios. O problema era, e a causa de seu mau-humor, que dessa vez não tinha plena certeza de que aquilo tinha sido uma boa idéia.

Isolou-se em seu escritório, jurando a Rabicho que o mataria se ele ousasse interrompê-lo.

Esperava encontrar paz – a Penseira nunca lhe parecera um objeto tão útil quanto naquele momento – mas Nagini o esperava, enrolada na cadeira em frente à lareira apagada, como gostava de ficar.

"_Por que você fez isso_?" – Nagini sibilou.

"_Isso o quê?_"

"_Por que dormiu com ela_?"

"Porque eu prometi."

"_Seu tolo_" – Nagini sibilou, furiosa – "_Você não prometeu sexo, prometeu a si mesmo_"

"_Não vejo diferença_."

"_Pode estar certo de que essa Lestrange quererá muito mais do que apenas dormir com você_."

Voldemort deu um muxoxo de impaciência e virou as costas. Nagini se arrastou para fora do escritório, sibilando furiosa.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha nas têmporas, retirando um fio de pensamento prateado, que caiu na bacia da penseira e rodou por um momento, até que uma imagem tornou-se nítida. Os olhos inexpressivos de Bellatrix encaravam os seus por um breve instante, para depois se desviarem para o outro lado e tornarem a encarar a parede de seu quarto.

Desconfortável, ele deu as costas ao próprio pensamento que flutuava na bacia. O outro problema era que sabia que não podia retirar os sonhos de sua mente, nem as emoções contraditórias que começavam a aflorar em si.

"E agora?" – Rodolfo Lestrange perguntava ao teto – "Que droga é que eu vou fazer?"

"Ora, fique calado" – Respondeu Rabastan.

"Minha mulher está tendo um caso com o Lorde das Trevas!" – Tornou a exclamar, ignorando as palavras do irmão e passando as mãos nos cabelos, numa expressão de total incredulidade.

"Engraçado como são sempre os últimos a saber, não?" – Insinuou Rabastan. Ante ao olhar mortífero do irmão, completou – "OK, OK, não está mais aqui quem falou!"

E saiu porta afora, deixando Rodolfo imerso em pensamentos homicidas.

Bella nunca havia sido a mulher mais fiel do mundo. Tudo bem, ele também não era um perfeito exemplo de moralidade. Mas pelo menos... pelo menos nunca nenhum dos dois nunca fizera questão que esfregar na cara do outro, ora essa!

E a sensação de impotência... O ciúme o corroia por dentro. Porque sabia que o Lorde das Trevas era infinitamente melhor que ele, em tudo. Era... O Lorde das Trevas! Que é que poderia fazer? Desafia-lo para um duelo em nome de sua honra? A simples idéia era por demais ridícula.

Talvez, se conversasse com Bella... Sacudiu a cabeça. Não adiantaria. Bella era muito mais sua dona do que ele mesmo.

Uma grande e absolutamente inexplicável felicidade tomava conta do coração de Bellatrix. Ela pensava no porquê daquele sentimento tê-la invadido tão de repente. Acabou concluindo que era devido ao dia ensolarado e quente que apresentava-se do lado de fora da casa, onde o céu azul-anil de poucas nuvens combinava-se com o sol, que brilhava forte e altivo, e pássaros que cantavam alegremente no jardim descuidado. Algo lá no fundo de sua mente, ou talvez o que houvesse restado de sua razão, lhe dizia que não deveria estar feliz, que uma noite como a anterior deveria tê-la deixado arrasada. Mas nada daquilo importava porque... Bem, porque estava feliz!

Passou por Rabastan quando se dirigia à cozinha O cunhado lhe dirigiu um olhar enigmático – ou talvez Bella simplesmente não estivesse com paciência suficiente para decifrá-lo – e saiu, abanando a cabeça. Bella riu, sem saber porque o fazia. De repente a coisa mais correta a fazer era rir. E Bella riu, riu como nunca havia rido. Riu porque se sentia livre. Riu porque finalmente compreendera a infantilidade de seus atos. Que lhe importavam os boatos maldosos? Que lhe importava se a noite anterior fora a coisa mais repugnante que já lhe acontecera? Estava livre.

Não o amava mais.

Aliás, perguntava-se se um dia teria realmente o amado. Talvez fosse somente desejo, puro capricho. Já o satisfizera, e agora buscava sensações... novas. Ou quem sabe, renovar as antigas. Olhou para Rodolfo e sorriu marotamente.

Por Slytherin, Lord Voldemort, qual é o seu problema? – O Lorde das Trevas pensava, ainda isolado em seu escritório. Estava lá desde de manhã, havia muitas horas, e o sol já começava a se pôr. Rabicho cumpria sua promessa de não perturba-lo, mas Nagini não estava sendo tão delicada. Os comentários maldosos da cobra não ajudavam.

Bateu a testa uma vez contra a parede. Outra vez, e após, uma terceira. Tentou extrair um pensamento incômodo da mente, mas nada saiu. A verdade é que jamais sairia, por mais que tentasse, nem que tivesse mil penseiras à sua disposição. Penseiras não armazenavam lembranças de sonhos, nem muito menos de visões intuitivas. Ou cores. Ou cheiros. Ou sensações.

"_Chame-a novamente esta noite, ora essa. Estou para ver o dia em que Lord Voldemort não terá um desejo satisfeito_."

Voldemort xingou baixinho. Tinha certeza absoluta de que se Nagini pudesse rir, estaria às gargalhadas.

"_As coisas não são tão simples assim..."_

"_Claro que são. Não foi você quem disse que não havia distinção entre o que Bella sente por você e puro desejo? Não me lembro de você se importar com qualquer coisa ao tomar qualquer mulher que o agradasse_."

Voldemort não respondeu. Apenas bateu a testa contra a parede uma quarta vez.

"_Você se mima demais_."

"_Não estou com medo_" – disse, mesmo que a cobra não tivesse lhe perguntado nada.

Nagini deslizou para fora da sala. O Lorde das Trevas se entregou a mais uma sessão de intermináveis perguntas que estouravam em sua mente, a maioria delas sem respostas. Ou quem sabe as respostas fossem óbvias demais para sua compreensão.

_...Por que ela buscara tanto aquilo?_

_...Por que a havia expulsado de sua cama em maio, enquanto em seus sonhos a tomava tantas vezes daquela mesma forma?_

_...Por que fizera questão de algo frio e impessoal, quando seu maior prazer era vê-la delirar sob cada mínimo toque seu, cada mínima palavra que lhe dirigia?_

_...Por que sentia que nunca teria respostas se não a tivesse novamente?_

E, por Slytherin, por que não conseguia esquecer o toque macio e o cheiro inebriante de sua pele, e o modo como suas curvas pareciam encaixar perfeitamente em seu corpo?

Bateu a testa na parede pela quinta vez com mais força do que pretendia.

A Marca Negra ardia novamente em seu braço, sem que a de Rodolfo também o fizesse.

"Ele está me chamando" – Bella avisou

Ela desvencilhou-se dos braços do marido que a abraçavam possessivamente.

Vestiu-se e aparatou na Mansão Riddle; uma leve intuição obscena martelando em sua cabeça.

Seguiu pelo corredor sombrio que conhecia tão bem. A última porta do segundo andar, a de pesada madeira escura, sobre a qual havia um grande "R" floreado marcado em alto-relevo encontrava-se aberta à sua espera.

"Sente-se Bella"

Ela reparou que ele havia disposto duas cadeiras em frente à janela de modo que uma encarasse a outra, promovendo algo que ela chamaria de discussão tête-à-tête. Subitamente, a intuição obscena desapareceu de sua mente, e Bella sentiu-se aliviada por isso. Não fosse o fato de estarem no quarto, poderia-se dizer que estavam ali para tratar de negócios. Fossem eles quais fossem.

"Serei direto" – O Lorde das Trevas falou, manifestando claro desconforto – "Tenho pensado muito no que vem acontecendo entre nós nos últimos meses..."

"Mestre, eu..." – mas ele ergueu a mão e silenciou-a.

"Percebi, obviamente, que você demonstra um certo interesse na minha... ah, companhia."

"Mestre, eu..." – ele silenciou-a novamente com um gesto.

"Acho que ficará agradavelmente surpresa em constatar que eu igualmente aprecio sua...companhia." – seus olhos brilharam – "E também estou bastante ciente dos boatos a nosso respeito."

Bella sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder. Receava estar entendendo onde ele queria chegar, mas não o ajudaria.

"Os boatos, você sabe, não poderiam ser mais falsos. Falo, claro, daqueles que a classificam como minha amante." – seus olhos tornaram a brilhar mais intensamente – "Que acha de os tornarmos legítimos?"

A ficha caiu.

Ele estava pedindo para se tornarem amantes?

"Não."

"O quê?" – perguntou Voldemort surpreso.

"Não" – ela repetiu.

"Você não...?"

"Não serei."

Voldemort levantou-se de sua cadeira, olhando-a confuso. Era como se ela tivesse falado em uma língua totalmente incompreensível.

"Há uns dias atrás você daria tudo por isso." – Ele falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha

"Não mais. Já tive o que pedi, meu desejo foi satisfeito."

"Bellatrix..." – ele falou ameaçadoramente – "Eu sei que você quer. Não brinque comigo."

"O mestre pode ordenar qualquer coisa a mim, que eu obedecerei. Se é seu desejo que eu me deite com o senhor, então assim será."

Voldemort demorou alguns segundo para captar a fina ironia contida naquelas palavras. Então sorriu.

"Não obrigo ninguém a se deitar comigo, Bella. Não preciso."

"Sim, senhor" – Bella sorriu em resposta – "Só não entendo, então, a necessidade de me chamar."

Ele riu alto e debochadamente.

"Eu gosto de desafios."

"Mas eu não sou um desafio. Sou sua serva." – Ela disse, levantando-se e ficando de costas para esconder um sorriso de triunfo que se espalhava por seu rosto.

Ele se aproximou e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro, abraçando-a por trás. Bella sentiu o hálito quente em seu pescoço, e a proximidade dos corpos lhe deu uma imensa sensação de poder. Os lábios dele encontraram o ponto exato em seu pescoço que a fez sentir cada pêlo eriçar-se ao contato da pele.

"Farei você me desejar novamente, como jamais desejou. Eu prometo. E sou um homem de palavra." – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. E soltou-a.

"Seja como milorde desejar." – Disse, ocultando um novo sorriso. E desaparatou.

A chuva castigava as janelas da casa. Era uma noite especialmente escura, ainda mais sombria devido à ausência de lua, e as nuvens indistintas que cobriam o céu ocultavam as estrelas. O calor, enfim, havia servido a seu propósito, e todo o mormaço e umidade dos últimos dias desabava sobre o país em forma de temporal.

No meio de toda aquela água, cercada por um imenso e veludoso gramado verde, estava a luxuosa Mansão Malfoy. Dentro dela, duas pessoas conversavam aos cochichos. Uma delas, uma figura feminina, alta e magra, de cabelos escuros e rosto bonito, era Bellatrix. A outra, um garoto de dezesseis anos recém-completados, ainda mais alto que a tia, de cabelos loiro-brancos e rosto fino, era Draco Malfoy.

"Estou aqui para ensina-lo Oclumência, Draco." – Disse Bella muito séria. – "A defesa da mente contra penetrações externas."

"E por que eu tenho de aprender isso?" – Ele perguntou rispidamente.

"Por que Dumbledore é perito em Legilimência. O Lorde das Trevas, obviamente, não deseja que seu plano seja descoberto e ponha toda a missão a perder."

"Dumbledore pode ler meus pensamentos?" – Perguntou Draco aflito.

"Exatamente." – Bella respondeu, crispando os lábios num sorriso de desdém. – "Então, quando eu apontar minha varinha para você, você irá tentar tirar todo e qualquer pensamento ou emoção de sua mente, deixa-la vazia."

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Segurava a própria varinha com firmeza.

"Pronto? Legilimens!"

Dezenas de imagens coloridas vieram à sua cabeça...

Um garotinho loiro montava uma pequena vassoura de brinquedo... Um garoto um pouco maior voava numa Nimbus e colidia contra uma árvore... Lúcio gritava alguma coisa sobre Draco fazer feitiços fora da escola... Ele estendia a mão a Harry Potter, que a rejeitava... Crabbe e Goyle transformavam-se em Potter e Weasley... Draco levava uma imensa bronca do capitão do time de quadribol... Pansy Parkinson se aproximava dele para beija-lo... A Marca Negra desenhava-se na pele branca...

"NÃO!" – Draco gritou, enquanto a mão direita massageava furiosamente o antebraço esquerdo.

O garoto estava ajoelhado no chão, tremendo; os cabelos loiros caindo-lhe no rosto banhado de suor frio.

"Levante-se, Draco" – Falou Bella impiedosamente. Draco obedeceu, ficando de pé, embora ainda tremesse. – "Vou penetrar sua mente novamente. Dessa vez tente bloquear o feitiço; não permita que visualize seus pensamentos. Agora... Legilimens!"

Bella se viu flutuando novamente num mar de lembranças alheias.

Draco consolava Narcisa, que chorava sobre uma manchete de jornal... Ele brincava com a varinha de Potter entre os dedos, enquanto o outro lhe gritava impropérios... Sob a Marca Negra no céu, pessoas corriam apavoradas... Um hipogrifo avançava sobre seu braço e o bicava; um jato de sangue vazava de si... Harry Potter saía do labirinto com o cadáver de um garoto... Draco apanhava o pomo debaixo do nariz do apanhador da Lufa-Lufa...

De repente, as lembranças tornaram-se conhecidas...

Uma garotinha de cabelos negros roubava a varinha do pai e brincava de torturar um cachorro... Tinha uma discussão inflamada com a irmã mais nova e cortava as tranças de seus cabelos... O Chapéu Seletor resmungava coisas ininteligíveis sobre sua cabeça antes de anunciar "Sonserina!"... Uma adolescente pálida levava uma vela na mão e invadia a sessão reservada da biblioteca... A mesma adolescente nadava na grande banheira do Banheiro dos Monitores... Guardas a empurravam para dentro de uma cela... Um vulto encapuzado a erguia nos braços e a transportava para fora da mesma cela... Bella observava o Lorde das Trevas dormir, enquanto aproximava o rosto para beija-lo... Rabicho a prendia contra a parede... Sobre a grande cama da suíte da Mansão, ela e o Lorde das Trevas faziam amor...

"NÃO!" – Foi a vez de Bella gritar.

Draco a encarava, pálido de surpresa.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

**Now I've held back a wealth of shit  
I think I'm gonna choke**

...Draco a encarava, pálido de surpresa.

"E-eu..." – Ele gaguejou – "Eu não vi nada."

"Não seja idiota." – Bella retrucou agressiva.

"Tudo bem" – Draco falou hesitante – "Não tenho nada a ver com a vida de vocês, certo? Você... Você sabe o que faz... Eu acho. Bom, eu acho que vou... Vou..." – apontou vagamente para cima.

"A aula acabou, Malfoy." – Bella falou, dando as costas ao rapaz, mais para esconder o rosado que tingia seu rosto – "Nenhuma palavra sobre esse assunto"

"N-não, é claro que..."

"Não ouse contar uma palavra disso à sua mãe!"

"N-não..."

"SAIA DAQUI!" – gritou, e arremessou um vaso de plantas contra o garoto, que por pouco não foi atingido na cabeça.

Transtornada, Bellatrix deixou-se deslizar com as costas na parede; as mãos enterrando o rosto e os cabelos, controlando o próprio nervosismo. Tremia, afundada na própria vergonha. Será que Draco fora tão longe em suas lembranças quanto achava que ele fora? Será que ele pudera sentir o que ela sentira? Se aquilo vazasse...

E se Snape pudesse olhar na mente do garoto? Que seria dela? Dúvida e angústia competiam por espaço em seus pensamentos...

Quando viu um vulto fantasmagórico – sua irmã; Bella a reconheceria em qualquer lugar – movendo-se silenciosamente em direção à saída.

"Você vai precisar da sua varinha, Bellatrix." – disse Snape friamente

Bella mal pôde segurar o próprio queixo. Snape, o porco traidor, fazer o Voto Perpétuo?

Ela a pegou, ainda parecendo atônita,   
"E vai precisar chegar um pouco mais perto," ele disse.  
Ela deu alguns passos para que ficasse próxima a eles, e colocou a ponta de sua varinha nas suas mãos dadas.  
Narcisa falou:   
"Irá você, Severo, cuidar do meu filho Draco quando ele estiver tentando realizar o desejo do Lorde das Trevas?"   
"Eu irei." disse Snape  
Uma fina labareda saiu da varinha e serpenteou-se envolta das mãos.  
"E irá você, com o melhor de suas habilidades, protege-lo do perigo?'  
"Eu irei." disse Snape  
Uma segunda labareda de fogo saiu da varinha e se ligou à primeira, formando uma bela corrente de luz.  
'E, se necessário for... Se parecer que Draco irá falhar...' sussurrou Narcisa "irá você carregar o fardo que o Lorde das Trevas ordenou a Draco cumprir?"  
Houve um momento de silêncio. Bellatrix assistiu, sua varinha sob suas mãos unidas, seus olhos bem abertos.  
'Eu irei.' disse Snape.  
O rosto pasmo de Bellatrix ficou vermelho com a chama de uma terceira labareda, que saiu da varinha, se misturou com as outras e ricocheteou envolta de suas mãos unidas, grossa como uma corda, como uma serpente de fogo.

"Ah, Severo!" – exclamou Narcisa, atirando-se nos braços dele, soluçante. – "Lhe sou tão grata..."

Bellatrix percebeu mesmo à luz fraca das poucas velas do castiçal que Snape corara levemente. Snape levantou uma das mãos – seu braço estava preso entre os de Narcisa – e deu tapinhas de leve nas costas da bruxa, embora sua intenção fosse muito mais afasta-la de si do que realmente consola-la.

"O que posso fazer para agradecer?" – perguntou Narcisa; o belo rosto lavado de lágrimas.

"Pode começar explicando a todos os coleguinhas de Lúcio tudo isso que eu lhes disse agora." – Snape deu a volta e parou em frente a Bella, que também o encarou firmemente – "Aí a tem, Bellatrix: a prova de minha lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas. Que isso sirva a todos que cochicham às minhas costas."

"Você não me engana, Snape! Toda essa historinha ensaiada pode ter convencido o Lorde das Trevas, mas..."

"Você se julga mais esperta que o Lorde das Trevas?" – perguntou Snape, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Bellatrix corou furiosamente e pela primeira vez abaixou a cabeça.

"Eu..."

"Não há mais nada a dizer ou fazer, Narcisa." – Disse Snape em tom de quem encerrava uma longa conversa – "Devemos esperar e ver o que acontece. Não subestime seu filho; ele pode ser bastante engenhoso quando quer."

"Severo, eu..." – Narcisa recomeçou.

Snape levantou uma mão, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

"Boa-noite, Narcisa." – completou imperiosamente.

Narcisa tornou a levantar o capuz da capa; Bella fez o mesmo. Então ambas desaparataram sem dizerem mais uma única palavra.

Draco encarava o teto de seu próprio quarto, pensativo. Achava-se deitado com os braços por debaixo da cabeça, totalmente vestido exceto pelos pés descalços e o cobertor puxado cobrindo metade de seu corpo, debaixo do qual estivera isolado, tentando organizar os próprios pensamentos. Puxou o lençol para o lado, jogando-o ao chão. Estava agitado.

Ter a mente penetrada continuamente; os pensamentos arrancados violentamente, e o pior: ser bombardeado por lembranças alheias, não fora uma experiência agradável. De fato, tirando o fato de ter tido lembranças íntimas vasculhadas abertamente por sua tia, teria sido uma experiência no mínimo curiosa.

Tudo bem até aí – ele pensou. Certamente não fora agradável saber que sua tia presenciara (será que aquilo era presenciar?) momentos singulares de sua relação com Pansy, mas ele tinha um palpite no mínimo razoável de que Bellatrix não dava a mínima para a vida de qualquer outra pessoa que não a dela mesma. E do Lorde das Trevas.

E aí é que está o problema...

Quer dizer, tudo bem ver a tia torturando um cachorro, arrancando os cabelos de sua mãe, invadindo a sessão reservada, tomando banho no banheiro dos monitores (ele fez uma nota mental de prestar mais atenção nesse tipo de detalhe da próxima vez) e outras coisas perversas do tipo, mas... O que diabo tinha sido aquela última lembrança?

Por Slytherin, foi perturbador!

Quer dizer, dava para ver e ouvir tudo...

É claro que já sabia dos boatos que corriam entre os Comensais sobre Bellatrix e uma relação no mínimo suspeita com o Lorde das Trevas. Mas Draco simplesmente não ligava. Lhe parecia tão absurdo, tão surreal... E francamente, era falta de respeito.

Draco sentiu as faces pálidas esquentarem conforme o sangue afluía para suas bochechas.

Constrangedor, no mínimo.

Ele prometeu a si mesmo não tornar a pensar naquilo, e rezava para não ser obrigado a presenciar mais cenas daquele tipo nas próximas aulas.

Então, de repente, ouviu batidas na vidraça de sua janela que o fizeram se assustar. Draco voltou o olhar na direção do barulho: uma coruja-de-igreja marrom o encarava, altiva, do outro lado, levando uma carta amarrada à pata. Draco reconheceu imediatamente uma das corujas de Azkaban que seu pai lhe mandava semanalmente. Ele desamarrou o pergaminho e o leu.

Não que fosse permitido aos prisioneiros escreverem cartas, mas ele era Lúcio Malfoy, não? Não seria privado daqueles pequenos confortos.

Nada demais - pensou Draco. – Apenas o de sempre. Roupas, dinheiro (Draco se perguntava o que o pai fazia com dinheiro em Azkaban, mas nunca ousara perguntar) e comida. Em outras ocasiões Draco não acharia nada comum pedidos do pai por roupas e comida, mas isso fora antes de... Bem, antes do Santo Potter arruinar sua vida.

Ah, mas isso terá troco! - pensou novamente, e reconfortado com a idéia, tornou a deitar na cama e a brincar de atirar fagulhas verdes com a varinha para o teto.

"Qual é a sua com o Snape?" – perguntou Bella à irmã assim que ambas aparataram na Mansão Malfoy.

Narcisa não respondeu imediatamente. Despiu a capa e atirou-a para o lado, em seguida caiu molemente no sofá e soltou os cabelos já desarrumados do rabo-de-cavalo que descia por suas costas.

"Ele é o melhor amigo de Lúcio, oras. E o professor preferido de Draco." – Narcisa respondeu, enquanto conjurava um serviço de chá e servia a xícara da irmã.

"Mas é suspeito de traição" – retrucou Bellatrix com ar de quem sabe das coisas

"Como você pode dizer isso, depois de tudo que Severo falou?"

"Não sei. Ele pode ter planejado tudo aquilo, pensado em cada mínima desculpa, não? E é um excepcional Oclumente, segundo todos dizem..."

"Isso é porque ele precisa enganar Dumbledore. Francamente, como você pode ter tanta certeza assim da lealdade de Severo?"

"Para certas coisas não se precisa de Legilimência" – disse Bellatrix sombriamente.

"O que eu acho é que você está subestimando o Lorde das Trevas... E por falar nisso, como anda a relação...? Desculpe, eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso." – completou Narcisa rapidamente ao surpreender o olhar severo da irmã.

"Nós..." – começou Bellatrix com um ar empertigado. De repente, não pôde reprimir um ligeiro sorriso que não passou despercebido pela irmã.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Narcisa olhando desconfiada o sorriso suspeito no rosto de Bella.

"Nada." - respondeu, embora seu sorriso se alargasse – "Devo ir agora, está realmente tarde..." – pousou a xícara cheia de chá no pires e se levantou.

"O que deu em...?" – perguntou Narcisa, atônita, para a irmã que acabara de partir.

A primeira coisa que Bellatrix percebeu quando aparatou na própria casa é que ela estava escura e fria como jamais estivera. Estava acostumada a sempre encontrar a velha casa cheirando a mofo e empoeirada, sim, mas em geral haviam uma ou duas lareiras acesas que iluminavam os longos corredores e projetavam sombras sinistras dos objetos mais velhos e empoeirados ainda nas paredes. De tal modo que quase podia sentir a ausência de vida do lugar. Mas fosse porque estava tão acostumada àquela sensação de vazio, ou fosse porque ainda insistia em cultivar aquela imprudência típica de seus dias plenos de Comensal da Morte, Bellatrix continuou a seguir pelos corredores.

"Rodolfo?" – Perguntou baixinho para a noite. Ninguém respondeu.

Alarmada, Bellatrix empunhou a própria varinha; sua intuição gritando em sua mente.

"Lumus!" – E a sala iluminada finalmente entrou em foco diante de seus olhos.

Seu queixo caiu.

Os móveis estavam todos quebrados; o papel de parede arrancado em diversos pontos e um liquido vermelho que lembrava muito sangue espirrado no chão, onde formava poças em alguns lugares. Um relógio de pêndulo de aparência sinistra tivera seus ponteiros arrancados (eles agora jaziam dentro do que um dia havia sido um aquário) e pequenas fadas-mordentes voavam ao redor do piano cujas teclas tinham sido arrancadas e pareciam ter sido lançadas cada qual numa direção oposta. Grandes chamuscados manchavam as tapeçarias e uma velha senhora gritava horrores de seu quadro:

"...eles destruíram a casa, macularam o nobre lar dos Lestrange, mancharam nossa pureza secular; ó mestiços imundos, filhos da sujeira, amantes de trouxas, que ardam todos no Hades por toda a..."

"O que foi que a senhora disse?" – perguntou Bella assustada.

"...os mestiços sórdidos, sangues-ruins, anomalias, abortos..."

"Pode pular essa parte" – falou Bella zangada – "o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Aurores, filha, aurores! Amantes de trouxa imundos invadiram a casa agora pouco... Dois deles."

"Onde está Rodolfo?" – perguntou rapidamente.

"Fugiu" – a velha respondeu simplesmente – "Fugiu, não faço idéia de para onde. Mas os aurores foram atrás... Ou talvez tenham batido em retirada; um deles saiu ferido... Acho que o seu nome era..."

Mas qual era o nome do auror, Bellatrix jamais ficou sabendo, porque no momento seguinte entrava naquela incômoda sensação de aperto pela terceira vez naquele dia e segundos após, aparatava em frente aos portões da velha Mansão Riddle.

Correu pelo jardim, rezando para que seu palpite estivesse correto, e então, quando chegou à porta entreaberta dos fundos, desatou a correr ainda mais até o corredor de quartos de hóspede no segundo andar. Uma das portas estava aberta e a luz acesa, e um homem estava sentado na cama, enfaixando o braço embora o outro também sangrasse.

"Rodolfo!" – exclamou Bellatrix, indo acudir o marido – "O que foi que aconteceu? A casa está toda destruída..."

"Os aurores nos acharam. Nós duelamos; acho que nocauteei um deles, mas o outro me lançou uma maldição, e eu não paro de sangrar... Eles não costumam usar Artes das Trevas, mas não consigo fazer isso parar..."

Ele abriu uma das faixas mostrando o ferimento de que jorravam jatos de sangue manchando o tecido. Bella pousou a varinha no corte e sussurrou algumas palavras; logo o corte estava fechado e limpo.

"Obrigado. Ei, aonde você está indo?" – porque Bellatrix acabara de sair pela porta sem dizer uma única palavra.

Ela tomou o caminho da suíte principal, pisando duro. Abriu a porta sem bater e entrou.

"Muito esperto da sua parte!" – falou em tom debochado.

"Do que está falando?" – Voldemort virou-se. Olhava vagamente pela janela, observando algo misterioso e invisível no céu que ele parecia achar muitíssimo interessante.

"Você mandou que atacassem a casa para que eu tenha de vir para cá, não foi?" – perguntou Bellatrix sagazmente.

"Claro que não" – ele sorriu – "Já disso que não preciso usar golpes baixos; não nesse tipo de jogo pelo menos."

"No amor e na guerra valem tudo..." – Bella retrucou, cruzando os braços no peito.

"Acontece que não estamos tratando de amor, minha cara." – Voldemort falou, rindo – "Estamos falando de algo muito mais interessante".

Ele se aproximou dela e pousou as mãos delicadamente em seus ombros para em seguida beijar o pescoço alvo. Bellatrix manteve-se o mais indiferente possível, o que foi uma missão muito difícil, considerando que suas pernas pareciam ter virado sorvete...

"O que é mais engraçado é que, se considerarmos todo o trabalho que você teve... Por que as mulheres estão sempre atrás do que não podem ter?"

"Eu não posso ter você..." – Bella sussurrou.

"Não pode, e, no entanto, quem pede sou eu... Isso não faz sentido." – ele sussurrou em resposta; as mãos deslizando por dentro da blusa até encontrar o fecho do sutiã.

"Não faz..." – disse, e se assustou com o som de sua própria voz. Novamente, era como se sua vida estivesse por um fio e ele o segurasse entre os dedos; os quais ele ainda corria pela pele sob a roupa.

"Tudo bem, eu admito, mandei os falsos aurores. Não contava com que seu marido sobrevivesse, mas ele se saiu melhor do que eu imaginava..."

"Que tipo de jogo estamos jogando, se você diz que não comete golpes baixos?" – disse, e passou a mão pelo pescoço dele, virando o seu rosto para que ele a encarasse. Sentia a própria respiração acelerada.

"É o que estamos prestes a descobrir, não?" – ele retrucou; o rosto tão próximo que podia contar as pequenas sardas no nariz mal ocultas pela maquiagem.

"Acho que prefiro um jogo limpo" – disse, e soltou a mão que agarrava possessivamente sua cintura, libertando-se do abraço apertado.

Bella pôde observar os olhos do Lorde das Trevas passarem do castanho normal para o vermelho ameaçador. No entanto, ele apenas sorriu, embora seu olhar quase soltasse faíscas.

"Boa-noite, Bella."

"Boa-noite, milorde."

"E, ah... Haverá um baile de Halloween no próximo mês. Você sabe que eu não sou muito chegado a... a esse tipo de manifestação social..., mas seus colegas acharam uma boa idéia; levantar a moral. Apareça por lá."

"Sim, senhor."

"Se preferir não incomodar seu marido, o quarto próximo ao meu está desocupado." – ele disse; o sorriso um verdadeiro enigma, e fechou a porta.

Não ocorreu a Bellatrix perguntar o que teria acontecido com outros doze quartos da casa.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

**I'm standing in the shadows **

**With the words struck in my throat**

A música suave, lenta e tediosa tomava conta dos ouvidos de todos os (poucos) bruxos que se reuniam na grande mansão Malfoy. Em outros tempos, Bella sabia, haveria uma disputa a tapas por convites para uma festa daquelas. Agora, no entanto, mais ou menos quarenta ou cinqüenta bruxos – a grande maioria Comensais da Morte que não estavam encarcerados e suas respectivas famílias – espalhavam-se pelo amplo salão de dança cujo piso de madeira clara refletia as chamas das poucas tochas que iluminavam o local e dava um aspecto sombrio e surreal ao cenário.

Bellatrix não estava bem certa de se gostaria mesmo de estar ali. Certamente havia muito tempo, muitos anos na verdade, que não comparecia a uma festa por menor que fosse, mas todo aquele clima de forçada cordialidade a enojava. Era bastante claro que ninguém estava ali porque queria.

Observava Narcisa, entretida em dar ordens aos elfos domésticos. A irmã parecia ter nascido para aquilo; uma verdadeira senhora de família. Ou talvez ela estivesse apenas buscando um meio de fingir que a prisão de Lúcio não fora um sério revés na sua vida e na de Draco. Mas Narcisa não era realmente uma boa atriz. Mais de uma vez a vira cobrir o rosto pálido com as mãos e apertar os olhos como se esperasse acordar de um pesadelo. Em seguida, ela enxugava as lágrimas que porventura houvessem escapado de seus olhos e dava um falso sorriso que dizia claramente: "Estou bem, não se preocupe, é apenas uma crise passageira...", e seguia dando ordens a seus Elfos Domésticos.

"Você está bonita, Bella. Roxo é definitivamente sua cor." – Disse Narcisa, aproximando-se.– "Gostaria de saber onde comprou essas vestes."

"Ganhei" – respondeu simplesmente, e ante ao olhar questionador da irmã, completou: - "Do Lorde das Trevas".

"E esses daí?" – Narcisa apontou para o belo par de brincos de esmeralda que adornava suas orelhas. – "Também foram o Lorde das Trevas?"

"Não; esses foram o Rodolfo".

Narcisa calou-se, pensativa, observando alguns casais rodopiarem ao som da valsa lenta e triste.

"Você é uma mulher de sorte, Bella"

"Você acha mesmo?" – surpreendeu-se Bella.

"Sim. Você tem um marido que te ama e aposto como o Lorde das Trevas faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse..."

"Olha, se você está pensando em pedir para que Draco..."

"Não estou falando disso. Eu quero dizer... Bem, não são muitas que caem nas graças do Lorde das Trevas dessa maneira... É estranho pensar que você não está tirando proveito da situação, quando qualquer mulher em seu lugar..."

"Que está sugerindo?" – perguntou Bella rispidamente

"Nada" – respondeu Narcisa encolhendo os ombros. – "Devo ir agora, antes que Mobby derrame mais Cerveja Amanteigada naquela toalha de mesa francesa..."

Bella observou a irmã se afastar em direção à mesa para brigar com um de seus elfos. Não sabia direito o que pensar... Havia razão nas palavras de Narcisa, sabia. Por outro lado... Como podia esperar tirar proveito de uma situação se nem ao menos sabia em que tipo de situação estava metida?

Ela levantou-se e caminhou até a mesa de bebidas. Encheu um copo de vinho, e mal o levara à boca, quando viu Rodolfo se aproximar.

"Vamos dançar?" – ele disse, e sem esperar pela resposta, puxou seu braço e a levou para a pista.

Bellatrix adorava dançar, e modéstia à parte, era algo que ela sabia fazer bem – ou pelo menos, lembrava-se vagamente de sabê-lo - mas isso não quando seu par mal sabia a diferença entre o piso e seu próprio pé. Rodolfo a segurava com firmeza, conduzindo-a e praticamente obrigando-a a seguir seus passos descompassados. Rodopiou meia dúzia de vezes; porém, no último de uma série de giros particularmente ridículos, seu salto não resistiu e quebrou. Bella xingou baixinho, empurrando Rodolfo para longe.

"Me deixe em paz!" – exclamou revoltada, e saiu mancando em direção ao banheiro.

Irritada, arrancou o outro sapato do pé e caminhou descalça até o corredor que levava ao cômodo.

De repente, quando andava pelo corredor mais escuro da ala leste da mansão, observada pelo retrato de uma mulher muito gorda e seus três filhos pequenos, sentiu a vista escurecer e um par de mãos puxa-la para trás da tapeçaria.

"Quem...?" – ela resmungou, enquanto debatia-se para se soltar do abraço.

"Shhhh!" – ordenou uma voz que Bella reconheceu imediatamente e respondeu com um sorriso.

"Eu falei que detestava festas" – ele disse num sussurro, tomando sua boca na dele. – "Mas elas podem se tornar interessante quando feitas a dois..."

"Hmmm..." – Ela respondeu com uma exclamação sugestiva e aproximou-se ainda mais. – "Atacando donzelas indefesas..."

"Você está longe de ser uma donzela... E indefesa, só nas minhas mãos..."

O que, Bella pode constatar, era a mais pura verdade. Voldemort correu as mãos pelo seu corpo, procurando o fecho das vestes.

"Elas se ajustam magicamente ao corpo..." – sussurrou.

Um segundo depois, Bella ouviu o som de pano rasgado e suas próprias vestes serem arrancadas violentamente de seu corpo. Um outro segundo após, achava-se espremida entre a parede de pedra fria e o corpo dele. Foi sua vez de correr as mãos em busca da maneira mais rápida de livra-lo da roupa, embora acabasse se decidindo por rasga-las também, na ânsia de quebrar a única barreira que os separava...

"Tem crianças aqui, por Merlin!" – guinchou a mulher gorda, tapando a vista de seus três filhos.

Voldemort apontou a varinha para o quadro e simplesmente fechou as cortinas que o emolduravam, ante um novo guincho da mulher.

"Podem nos achar aqui..." – falou Bella, embora àquela altura não fizesse muita diferença se alguém os achasse no estado em que se encontravam.

"Eu sou o Lorde das Trevas; posso fazer o que eu quiser, na hora que eu quiser, onde eu quiser..." – ele respondeu vagamente, afundando o rosto entre seus seios e apertando-a mais contra a parede.

As cortinas do quadro tornaram a se abrir.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin...! " – exclamou a mulher, e no instante seguinte não restava mais sequer a moldura de seu quadro.

"Por que você está descalça?" – ele perguntou; o rosto vermelho como Bella jamais pensaria que pudesse ficar.

"Meu salto quebrou... Muito me surpreende que ele tenha resistido o tempo que resistiu, considerando que Rodolfo tem a delicadeza de um trasgo montanhês..."

"Talvez se você escolhesse o parceiro certo... Talvez se tivesse uma opção melhor..."

"Quê...?"

Bellatrix sequer completou a pergunta, e quando deu por si estava girando graciosamente em alta velocidade; seus passos conduzidos com delicada firmeza até se desequilibrar e cair diretamente nos braços dele.

"Eu não sabia que você dançava." – Bella falou, rindo.

"Nem eu... Acho que não o faço desde a formatura..." – Voldemort respondeu; o rosto tomado de uma expressão totalmente nova. E foi apenas alguns minutos mais tarde que Bellatrix se deu conta de que ele estava rindo!.

"A dança é a expressão vertical do desejo horizontal..."

"Então acho que devíamos nos esforçar mais da próxima vez..." – ele respondeu e tornou a beijá-la.

Quando, então, subitamente, ambos sentiram uma rápida lufada de ar e uma exclamação aguda vinda de baixo, pouco acima do chão.

"Meu senhor Lorde das Trevas! E a Senhora Bellatrix! Mil perdões..." – guinchou o pequeno elfo doméstico, horrorizado.

"Elfo idiota!" – Bella xingou.

"Mil desculpas, senhores... Mobby irá se castigar severamente..."

"Espero!" – bufou Bella, e saiu da tapeçaria no encalço da criaturinha. – "Desculpe, Mestre...!"

Voldemort não respondeu: já saíra sorrateiramente e desaparecera na curva ao fim do corredor

"Onde você esteve? Está toda amarrotada! E suas vestes estão rasgadas..." – Exclamou Narcisa, como se a falta de zelo da irmã com a própria aparência fosse um crime hediondo.

"Estive por aí... Tomando um ar..." – respondeu vagamente, enquanto servia-se do ponche.

"Tomando um ar? Entendo..." – falou Narcisa, fitando os rasgos mal-concertados das vestes roxas. – "Tome mais cuidado com os espinhos da próxima vez."

Quando Bella voltou o olhar para a irmã, deu de frente com um olhar frio e calculista como jamais a vira sustentar. Dando de ombros, virou-se para sair. Ao fazer isso, seu próprio olhar cruzou com o do homem alto e imponente que acabara de entrar pouco após Bella, e os olhos castanhos se estreitaram maliciosamente. Todo o salão voltou a atenção para os dois.

"Boa-noite, Bellatrix" – Voldemort a cumprimentou, curvando os lábios num sorriso irônico – "Faz tempo que não a vejo".

"Boa-noite, milorde. Muito tempo mesmo." – respondeu também sorrindo. – "Espero que a festa esteja do seu agrado..."

"Oh sim, minha cara. Está, e como." – disse, e seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais. – "Suponho que você esteja acompanhada de Rodolfo?"

"Deveria, milorde, mas ele desapareceu... Acho que voltou para casa depois do pequeno acidente."

"Então acho que você não se importará em me acompanhar num pequeno passeio pela propriedade?" – disse, fazendo um gesto quase imperceptível com a cabeça em direção à saída.

"Certamente que não..." – respondeu muito formalmente, e acompanhou os passos rápidos de seu Mestre até o jardim.

"Narcisa precisa de elfos domésticos menos intrometidos." – Voldemort disse ao chegarem no grande jardim da Mansão Malfoy, de onde ainda era possível ver e ouvir os sons da festa que se desenrolava lá dentro. – "Um inferno, essa festa." – acrescentou, dirigindo um gesto vago à casa.

Eles caminharam em silêncio, toda a extensão do gigantesco gramado cujos grandes arbustos por podar eram enfeitados por brilhantes fadinhas vivas e gnomos de jardim corriam a persegui-las.

"Amanhã as pessoas estarão falando todo tipo de coisas a respeito desse nosso pequeno passeio..." – Bella disse, por fim, quando sentiu uma necessidade urgente de quebrar o silêncio incômodo que envolvia os dois.

"Bem, todo boato tem seu fundo de verdade..." – ele respondeu, parando de repente. – "Minha casa ou sua?"

"Sua" – ela disse, e ambos desaparataram no mesmo instante.

"Por que resolveu me aceitar agora?" – Bella perguntou, encarando o teto fixamente, como se esperasse ver alguma coisa interessante nele.

Eles estavam deitados na grande cama da suíte da Mansão Riddle, e Voldemort encarava o teto da mesma maneira que Bella. Ele pareceu pensar por um longo momento até responder:

"Preciso me divertir às vezes..."

"Só por isso?"

Ele pensou novamente, dessa vez por um período menor.

"Estive treze anos sem corpo. A sensação não é agradável..."

Bella parou, tentando imaginar por um momento qual seria a sensação.

"Nem tente." – ele avisou, e Bella desistiu imediatamente.

"E por que me rejeitou tantas vezes?"

Dessa vez ele demorou quase um minuto para responder.

"Acho que estava um pouco apavorado". - E completou – "Sem mais perguntas, Bella."

Bella fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar novamente a sensação de simplesmente não ter corpo. Surpreendeu-se ao não ser repreendida. Forçou os músculos a relaxarem completamente; esvaziou a mente, ignorando qualquer estímulo externo, embora seu braço esquerdo teimasse em coçar irritantemente... Lentamente, os pensamentos foram virando nada além de fiapos de consciência, até que, por fim, nada havia em sua mente que não fosse o abismo escuro do vácuo mental; o corpo totalmente dormente... E nesse momento, Bella abriu os olhos, horrorizada.

"É... horrível." – disse, por fim, virando-se para encara-lo. Topou com os olhos castanhos, apertados numa expressão tão intensa que Bella mal pôde suportar olhar. – "Desculpe, Mestre; eu falhei... Deveria ter ido lhe procurar, mas eu nunca, nunca fiz idéia... Eu não sabia..." – Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que ela forçou-se a não derramar, mas não pôde conter a expressão de pura angústia que sabia estar impressa em seu rosto.

"Tudo bem." – Voldemort respondeu rispidamente – "Eu já disse que a perdoava. Agora, os outros..."

"São uns traidores; não merecem nada, nem respirar o ar que o senhor respira..." – Bella soluçou.

"Você entende, não é?"

"Entendo, meu senhor, entendo..." – ela respondeu aflita, e ergueu uma mão para afastar uma mecha do cabelo castanho que tapava parte do rosto dele.

Aproximou os lábios para beijar-lhe a testa, mas Voldemort ergueu a cabeça de modo que os lábios vieram beijar sua boca.

Ele desceu com os beijos desde os lábios até os seios, parando para concentrar-se neles, até que Bella não mais conseguiu reprimir um gemido. Levantou o rosto, encontrando um sorriso brincando nos lábios dela, e encarando-o como incentivo, continuou a descer por toda a extensão da barriga, detendo-se no umbigo; brincando de fazer voltar com a língua ao redor do umbigo, continuou descendo, até atingir um ponto em que Bella, concentrada que estava em observa-lo (e dar glórias a si mesma por estar no lugar em que estava), simplesmente sentiu que era a hora de mandar o resto do mundo para o inferno, e seus lábios formaram mais dos gemidos e suspiros sugestivos que pareciam incitá-lo a continuar... E quando Bella definitivamente havia mandado não só o mundo, mas tudo que houvesse acima e abaixo dele para o inferno, ou algo equivalente; quando sentiu que poderia explodir a qualquer momento se ele não a tomasse ali e agora, sentiu o foco das atenções dele mudar: os lábios desciam por suas pernas, pela parte interna das coxas até quase o tornozelo, quando ele tornava a subir até o vértice de suas pernas e, por fim, parava. Confusa, Bella o procurou na escuridão de seus olhos fechados: não se atrevia a abri-los, temendo acordar de um sonho; mas quem o achou não foram seus olhos, mas seus outros sentidos – e ela os abençoou naquele momento; ouvindo a própria respiração ligeira e ofegante, o cheiro inebriante de pimenta e uísque de fogo tão próprio dele, o gosto de seus beijos, e por fim, o contato da pele contra a pele quando ele a penetrou: seus corpos se encaixavam com tal perfeição que Bella se perguntava se seriam metades de um mesmo ser jogadas em formas opostas e lançadas ao sabor dos ventos que regiam a ordem do Universo.

Por fim ele se deu por satisfeito – não antes que Bella o fizesse duas vezes – e caiu para o lado, sonolento e cansado, porém ainda acordado o suficiente para ouvir Bella dizer:

"Eu realizei o sonho de metade do mundo mágico..."

"Eu diria dois terços..." – respondeu Voldemort e fechou os olhos.

Bella ergueu a mão e afagou seu rosto, e dessa vez, não teve a mão afastada, mas Voldemort a tomou e, passando os dedos pelas linhas da palma da mão como se lesse algo, disse:

"Você tem uma Linha da Vida muito curta...".

"E uma da sorte bastante grande..." – ela disse, analisando a própria mão direita, mas ele já caíra no sono.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

**Does it really come as a surprise**

**When I tell you I don't feel good?**

"Você parece cansada, Bella."

Voldemort disse aquilo como se fizesse a mais inocente constatação do mundo, na mesa do café da manhã, alguns dias depois.

Bella sorriu, pensando que era muita hipocrisia da parte dele falar aquilo, quando ele era o responsável por não deixa-la dormir direito nos últimos cinco dias.

"Mesmo, milorde? O senhor também não parece muito descansado".

"Talvez devêssemos ambos dormir mais cedo". – Voldemort respondeu após alguns instantes.

Rodolfo os encarava com raiva e havia uma clara ferocidade no modo com que espetava os pedaços de salsicha em seu prato.

"Teremos uma reunião esta noite" – comentou como quem não queria nada – "Você tem tido notícias de seu sobrinho ultimamente, Bella?"

"Não, milorde. Não posso mandar cartas por questões de segurança... Mas segundo soube por Narcisa, as tentativas de Draco estão sendo bastante insuficientes. O garoto está sobrecarregado... E perseguido dia e noite pelo Snape."

"E o que Snape quer com Draco?"

"Descobrir seu plano, acho. Não faço idéia do que Draco está planejando, mas seja o que for, não está indo bem." – Bella respondeu.

"Bem, espero que ele não se mostre tão incompetente quanto o pai, ou terei de castiga-lo" – falou, e seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente. – "Mas falando em Snape, é de se admirar que ele não tenha usado legilimência contra o garoto."

Bellatrix corou ao se lembrar da cena que involuntariamente fluíra para a mente de Draco, e então respondeu:

"Eu andei lhe ensinando alguma oclumência durante as férias" – disse, e procurou mudar de assunto – "Sobre o que tratará a reunião de hoje à noite, milorde?"

"Ah, nada demais" – Voldemort respondeu despreocupadamente – "Os dementadores estão procriando rápido demais. Greyback anda às voltas com um lobisomem subversivo. E, claro, as implicações caso o plano de Draco seja bem sucedido."

"Certamente será interessante" – Bella respondeu baixinho e tratou de terminar a refeição rapidamente.

Não agüentava mais os olhares de nojo e raiva que Rodolfo lhe dirigia.

A noite chegou rápida, trazendo consigo as trevas mais profundas e, claro, a reunião tediosa na Mansão Riddle. Bella observava a própria silhueta no espelho enquanto arrumava os cabelos negros num coque elegante. Como única mulher comensal realmente competente, não era de se admirar que os outros a temessem um pouco... Como se ela estivesse um degrau acima na hierarquia, logo abaixo do Lorde das Trevas.

Primeira dama das Trevas... - Bella pensou, rindo, enquanto tingia os lábios fortemente de vermelho.

Amante do Lorde das Trevas... – pensou também, rindo.

Amante... - ousaria falar em voz alta?

"Amante do Lorde das Trevas" – Bellatrix falou em voz alta, em tom grave e solene e riu novamente, sentindo-se idiota. – "Amante..."

"Você está se achando muita coisa, não é?" – disse uma voz grave da porta.

Bella virou-se de repente e deixou a escova cair; ela partiu-se em dois.

"Reparo" – disse, apontando a varinha para a escova quebrada e concertando-a – "Que quer dizer com isso?"

Rodolfo entrou no quarto e continuou a encará-la com a mesma expressão que usara àquela manhã, revelando profundo desgosto.

"Você se acha muita coisa porque virou amante dele. Quer dizer, eu nem sei se a palavra 'amante' se aplica nesse caso, porque você sabe, o Lorde das Trevas não ama, ele não se importa com você. É só um pedaço de carne."

"Não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião a respeito" – respondeu Bellatrix azeda e deu as costas ao marido, voltando a escovar os cabelos compulsivamente.

"Você é apaixonada por ele. Eu sei que é."

"Você não entende, não é?" – Bella voltou-se novamente para encarar o marido, e desta vez tremia violentamente de raiva contida – "Não se trata de amor. Amor não existe. Nenhum de nós realmente ama. Nós existimos única e tão-somente para servir ao Lorde das Trevas. Nós todos o amamos e o odiamos..."

"Então vamos todos amá-lo e odiá-lo!" – Rodolfo exclamou – "Vamos fazer uma orgia e depois apunhala-lo pelas costas!"

Rodolfo deu um passo para frente, apanhou Bella pelos ombros e a sacudiu, dizendo:

"Livre-se disso enquanto pode. Você não é obrigada... Não a isso. Acabe com isso ou você vai se machucar de verdade!"

"Aprendi a suportar a dor muito bem, obrigada." – Bella disse por fim, e saiu do quarto a passos duros.

Desceu as escadas ainda trêmula e encontrou a sala apinhada de outros bruxos encapuzados. Além de Aleto era a única mulher comensal do círculo, mas a outra bruxa era um bocado obtusa, demais até para os padrões dos Comensais mais baixos. Bellatrix reparou também que Rabicho estava de volta, e ela ficou satisfeita em constatar que o animago parecia mais amedrontado e derrotado do que nunca. Certamente efeito de umas semanas com Snape...

"Ah, Bella." – Voldemort a cumprimentou, beijando sua mão na frente de todos! - "Finalmente se reúne a nós."

Bella retribuiu o cumprimento com uma singela mesura e se reuniu aos colegas em círculo. Um ou outro comensal a olhou pelo canto dos olhos, mas ninguém ousou se pronunciar.

"Bem, meu amigos. Estamos aqui para tratar de alguns pequenos problemas que podem estar atrapalhando nossas missões."

O Comensal à direita de Bella deu um passo à frente e falou, e Bella imediatamente reconheceu a voz áspera de Fenrir Greyback:

"Estou tendo sérios problemas com um dos lobisomens novos do clã. O nome dele é Lupin, e tem vivido entre os bruxos por muitos anos... Sua posição não é clara, mas achamos que traz a mensagem de Dumbledore."

"Mate-o" – proclamou Voldemort.

"Sim, milorde..." – Greyback concordou e voltou ao seu lugar; um brilho maníaco injetado em seus olhos amarelos.

"E os dementadores?" – perguntou Voldemort para um dos Comensais que Bella lembrava vagamente como um de seus colegas de Azkaban.

"Não há como pararem, senhor. Já investiguei... Trabalhei por muito tempo na sessão de ligação com os Dementadores, e não sei de nenhum modo para pará-los..."

"Verei isso depois, então" – Voldemort disse displicentemente, e fez sinal para que o grupo se sentasse à mesa, enquanto taças de diversas bebidas apareciam na frente de seus ocupantes.

"Verdade, Bella, você parece exausta. Espero que não a esteja fazendo trabalhar demais."

Bella levantou o rosto e encarou seu Mestre, surpresa com a ousadia. Ele, no entanto, disfarçava perfeitamente bem, e apenas seus olhos, que brilhavam cheios de malícia, denunciavam o duplo sentido de sua declaração.

"Não, de jeito nenhum, milorde. É um imenso prazer trabalhar para o senhor" – os cantos de seus lábios se curvaram num breve sorriso – "A culpa, na verdade, é de Rodolfo. Ele ronca como um motor" – e acrescentou: - "Espero que o senhor não ronque."

Voldemort riu friamente e respondeu:

"Não sei. Nunca ninguém se queixou. Talvez você devesse dormir comigo um dia e verificar por si mesma."

Bella observou, satisfeita, o queixo de cada um dos Comensais cair até o chão, e os olhos se arregalarem até quase saltarem fora.

"E por que não? Talvez assim eu pareça menos cansada".

"Dificilmente, minha cara. Eu não a deixaria dormir". – Voldemort tornou a rir e seu olhar cruzou com o de Bella. Era claro que ambos se divertiam imensamente com o duplo sentido de suas palavras e a surpresa dos outros Comensais.

"Isso é uma proposta, senhor?" – Bella disse, erguendo a sobrancelha

"É, talvez seja" – respondeu Voldemort após um breve momento.

Bella riu baixinho e voltou sua atenção para a taça de bebida, ciente de que todos os olhares estavam voltados para si.

Voldemort e os outros comensais continuaram a conversa chata sobre os próximos passos da guerra, sem que Bella prestasse a menor atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam longe.

Ele praticamente admitiu a relação publicamente... Acho que isso me põe mesmo na posição de amante dele... Pelo menos não haverá mais motivos para boatos. - pensou, e sorriu para si.

A reunião acabou, e os comensais voltaram para suas respectivas casas, deixando apenas Voldemort e Bellatrix sozinhos, uma vez que Rodolfo havia recebido a missão de capturar um dos membros da Ordem da Fênix. Bella desconfiava que essa missão era apenas um pretexto para afastar Rodolfo.

"O senhor não deveria ficar fazendo propostas indecentes à mesa. As pessoas já falam de nós..." – disse Bella assim que se viu sozinha com seu mestre.

"A última proposta que lhe fiz você não aceitou. No entanto, da última vez que nos encontramos, não precisei fazer proposta alguma..."

Ele a abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço e deslizando as mãos por seu corpo até o decote. Bella virou-se e o beijou, sorrindo ainda mais para si.

Nagini deslizava com facilidade pelo chão de madeira escura da mansão, a língua bifurcada para fora, farejando o cheiro conhecido de seu dono. Achou a porta do quarto dele entreaberta e entrou, tão silenciosa quanto uma sombra.

Seus pequenos olhos escuros e brilhantes estreitaram-se quando a cobra pousou seu olhar sobre a cama. O Lorde das Trevas dormia a sono alto ao lado de Bellatrix Lestrange; os corpos nus tão entrelaçados um no outro que era difícil distinguir qual era qual, e o vasto lençol de cetim negro os cobria como uma mortalha.

"Eu avisei..." - ela sibilou, mas Voldemort permaneceu imerso em seu sono cansado.

Nagini subiu na cama, enroscando-se na cabeceira, até ficar com o rosto ofídio direto encarando o de Bella, que dormia tranqüilamente aconchegada nos braços de seu amante.

Nagini sibilou de fúria contida e preparou-se para dar o bote, erguendo o corpo e expondo as presas venenosas...

Fincou as presas direto no pescoço de Bella, que acordou assustada e teve tempo apenas de dar um grito agudo e alto antes de cair desmaiada, o veneno da cobra correndo direto em suas veias.

"COBRA ESTÚPIDA! " – Voldemort gritou, levantando-se de repente. Por que fez isso?

"Eu avisei, Thomas..."

Voldemort gritou um palavrão, expulsando Nagini de seu quarto e sacudiu Bella com força, tentando acorda-la, mas sua pele havia adquirido um horripilante tom de verde, e seus olhos giravam brancos na órbitas.

"Bella, acorde!" – gritou, sacudindo-a, mas o pescoço da bruxa pendeu molemente para o lado.

Ele então fez uma busca desesperada pelo seu estoque de antídotos, derrubando frascos e mais frascos de poções variadas, exatamente como no dia em que Bella tentara se matar.

"Você não tem o antídoto para esse veneno" – sibilou Nagini, assistindo Bella ter espasmos violentos e seus olhos girarem.

"Então você vai ser o antídoto!" – Voldemort grunhiu, apontando a varinha para a cobra, mas desistiu de lançar seu feitiço.

"Bella..." – Sussurrou Voldemort, dando tapinhas no rosto cada vez mais frio e pálido da bruxa.

"ELA ERA MINHA MELHOR SERVA!" – gritou para Nagini.

Ele continuou procurando um antídoto qualquer desesperadamente, até que achou, atrás de um frasco vazio de poção do Sono Sem Sonho, a pedrinha com aspecto de rim murcho, o bezoar. Atirou-a dentro da boca de Bella, que tremia e suava frio, a pele agora decididamente esverdeada. Seu corpo deu um último espasmo, finalmente parou e a respiração voltou ao normal.

"Então eles estão definitivamente tendo um caso?"

"Acho que sim. É o que todos comentam, e o que eu vi..."

"Isso é estranho" – disse Lúcio Malfoy após pensar por alguns instantes – "Justo Bellatrix?"

"Ela sempre foi a preferida" – respondeu Narcisa com uma nota de amargura na voz – "O Lorde das Trevas a ensinou pessoalmente as Artes das Trevas."

"Era de se esperar que depois do que aconteceu no Ministério Bellatrix fosse receber um castigo à altura." – ponderou Lúcio.

"Ah, mas ela andava muito sofrida, a Bella. Creio que depois de tantos anos em Azkaban ela tenha provado sua verdadeira lealdade... O Lorde das Trevas recompensa quem lhe é fiel, sabe?" – atacou Narcisa com azedume

Lúcio fez uma careta como se tivesse sido atingido em cheio por um tapa.

"Você sabe que não tive opção."

"Eu não o culpo" – respondeu Narcisa, e estendeu a mão para tocar os dedos do marido através das grades da cela – "Estou só tentando explicar porque não é uma surpresa isso que esteja acontecendo. Para ser sincera, era mesmo de se esperar..." – Narcisa parou de repente e levou as mãos à boca como se tivesse acabado de deixar escapar um segredo.

"Que quer dizer com isso?" – perguntou Lúcio, pressuroso.

"Bom... É que Bella estava meio que, sabe... apaixonada."

"Apaixonada?" – repetiu Lúcio incrédulo, rindo – "E o Lorde das Trevas simplesmente concordou com essa loucura?"

"Bem, aí eu não sei" – disse Narcisa, encolhendo os ombros – "Mas você precisava vê-los na festa de Halloween, e na última reunião de Comensais. Mobby os surpreendeu... em certas situações comprometedoras. Tem sido assim desde então. Ele realmente a trata como especial. Eu me pergunto o que isso pode significar. Por que o Lorde das Trevas...?"

"Ah, não acho que ela realmente seja especial, se é que me entende." – disse Lúcio vagamente – "Bellatrix pode estar só sendo a bonequinha de luxo do Lorde das Trevas..."

"Mas então por que me perguntou isso?" – indagou Narcisa desconfiada.

Os olhos de Lúcio Malfoy brilharam momentaneamente no outro lado da cela, mas ele mudou rapidamente de assunto.

"E como vão as coisas aí fora?" – ele perguntou, a voz triste.

"Nada bem. Draco está arrasado... Seus planos estão fracassando, ele está entrando em desespero... Pobrezinho." – Disse Narcisa, e soltou um longo suspiro. – "E sem você, as coisas estão ficando difíceis. O banco tem colocado cada vez mais dificuldades, você sabe que o dinheiro é só de Draco, e como ele é menor de idade..."

"Talvez se eu pudesse sair daqui..." – resmungou Lúcio – "Aposto que sem os dementadores é muito mais fácil".

"Eu ficaria aí se fosse você, Lúcio. O Lorde das Trevas não está nada satisfeito. A missão de Draco... Tenho certeza de que foi castigo. Uma missão suicida." – disse, soltando mais um longo suspiro.

"Bem, talvez haja um jeito... Um jeito de amenizar as coisas, tornar segura a minha fuga..." – Disse Lúcio muito rápido, desviando o olhar.

"O que quer dizer?" – perguntou Narcisa rispidamente.

"É só que... Querida, me ouça, por favor!" – disse Lúcio rapidamente – "Você diz que Bella é tratada de maneira especial pelo Lorde das Trevas... Quem sabe se você...?"

"Você está pedindo que eu me venda para o Lorde das Trevas?" – sussurrou horrorizada.

"Não!" – Lúcio exclamou – "Estou só dizendo que você podia, sabe, tentar cair nas graças dele de algum jeito, implorar por perdão... Sei que Draco já está pagando pelos meus erros..."

"Você tem sorte dessa cela ser à prova de maldições, Lúcio Malfoy!" – rosnou Narcisa, enojada – "Se Bella resolveu virar uma vadia, o problema é dela! Agora, não me peça o mesmo..."

"Narcisa, olhe para mim! Olhe para você, olhe para nós! Não acha que já estamos sofrendo o bastante? Um pequeno sacrifício...?"

"NÃO!" – Narcisa gritou, e virou-se para ir embora; o rosto vermelho de raiva.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

**That nothing ever came from nothing man**

**Oh man ain't that the truth?**

"O que você está fazendo?" – perguntou Bella muito rapidamente.

Acabara de entrar no quarto. Rodolfo atirava suas poucas peças de roupa numa mala com uma ferocidade e determinação impressionantes.

"Já basta. Estou indo embora desta casa!" – ele exclamou sem se virar, continuando a jogar os pertences dentro da mala.

Bella o observou, atônita e muda, até que Rodolfo terminou e finalmente virou-se.

"Para onde você vai?" – ela perguntou sem emoção.

"Voltar para a minha casa" – ele disse, e estava com tanta raiva que faíscas vermelhas saíra da ponta da varinha que segurava.

"Não seja idiota" – Bella retrucou irritada – "É muito mais seguro aqui."

Rodolfo lhe dirigiu um olhar incrédulo e sem falar nada, levitou a mala acima da cabeça, começando a levá-la para fora.

"Como se você se importasse muito com a minha segurança!" – Rodolfo exclamou, encarando-a - "Como se você desse a mínima para mim, tendo o Lorde das Trevas ao seu lado, não é, se enroscando feito duas cobras pela casa toda... Pois eu cansei, ouviu? Cansei! Sei que não posso fazer nada... mas... não vou ficar aqui quieto, assistindo."

"Rodolfo, espere..." – disse Bella, agarrando seu braço para impedí-lo de sair, mas o bruxo desvencilhou-se dela com força e saiu pisando duro, a mala flutuando à sua frente.

"Eu sou mesmo um idiota!" – ele exclamou, e parou de repente. – "Você e seus acessos de loucura, claro, foram feitos um para o outro..."

Bella percebeu, mesmo de longe, que Rodolfo tremia, continha-se muito para não cair no choro. Era possível ver a humilhação e a vergonha estampadas em seu rosto, e Bella lamentou.

"Se você for pode ser preso." – sentenciou – "Não deve demorar muito para os aurores de verdade acharem a casa."

"Não me importo. Eu sei me cuidar." – disse secamente – "Só não quero ter de ficar aqui, assistindo o que sei que não posso impedir. Não a culpo, no entanto..."

Bella se aproximou. Estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto do marido, mas conteve-se a tempo.

"Só me diga por quê" – ele suspirou tristemente, e seus ombros se curvaram.

"Eu amo você, Rodolfo" – Bella disse, sem se surpreender com as próprias palavras – "O que eu sinto pelo Lorde das Trevas não é amor. É paixão, e eu não sei viver sem ela. Eu o amo, mas não estou apaixonada. Sinto muito".

"Eu não sinto. As coisas têm de ser como são. Eu simplesmente não sou digno de você" – ele disse e Bella achou ter visto uma lágrima surgindo no canto de seus olhos, que depois revelou ser apenas um reflexo mais intenso das velas que flutuavam iluminando o corredor da Mansão.

"Se você acha que vai ser mais feliz longe daqui..." – Bella murmurou.

"Se você acha que algum dia será capaz de ser feliz depois de Azkaban..." – e desapaatou.

"Hoje é seu aniversário, não é?"

Voldemort calou-se. Parecia ter se tornado muito pensativo com a pergunta.

"É, sim." – ele respondeu por fim – "Só não pergunte a minha idade" – e sorriu.

"Hmmm... Considerando que você ficou treze anos sem corpo..."

"Meu corpo antigo não era assim, sabe." – Voldemort falou com um ligeiro tom de pedido de desculpas na voz - " Eu era mais..."

"Humano?" – completou Bella astutamente.

"Humano, é." – ele concordou

Eles permaneceram calados por algum tempo, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Aqueles diálogos haviam se tornado cada vez mais comuns pela manhã logo que acordavam nos braços um do outro. Era verdade que Bella não passava mesmo a noite toda com ele. Tomava sempre o cuidado de deixar Rabicho vê-la entrar e sair de seu próprio quarto à noite e pela manhã, embora pensando bem, aquela não era realmente uma boa técnica, porque provavelmente o rato Rabicho (suas transformações estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes agora que Bella voltara a morar na casa junto com Rabicho, que obviamente lhe tinha verdadeiro pavor) já devia ter lhes surpreendido nas mais comprometedoras situações pela casa toda. Era incrível como pareciam dois adolescentes descontrolados, como dois imãs que insistiam em se grudar um no outro a cada mínima aproximação.

"Você fica assustador quando está com raiva. Muda completamente".

"Eu sei. Intimida as pessoas."

"Tem a... sabe, a..." – ela murmurou envergonhada

"A cara ofídica, eu sei." – Voldemort disse divertido

"E os..."

"Olhos vermelhos com pupilas verticais? Mãos com dedos estranhos?"

"Bem, é" – Bella murmurou corando.

Voldemort riu, e com uma expressão de dor, seu rosto de repente mudou completamente. Os olhos castanhos vivos deram lugar a um par de olhos vermelhos com pupilas verticais. Onde haviam bonitos cabelos negros começando a ficar grisalhos surgiu um horripilante crânio pálido.

Assustada, Bella pulou para longe de seus braços, dando um gritinho de horror. Não tinha boas recordações daquele rosto. Voldemort tornou a rir de sua surpresa.

"Levou algum tempo para eu aprender a controlar essas minhas duas faces. O fato é que quando eu digo que pretendo ser imortal não significa que meu corpo tenha que envelhecer junto."

"Então você...?" – Bella falou assombrada, mas não sabia exatamente o que perguntar.

"Pode parar de tentar calcular minha idade, o que eu sei que você está tentando fazer. Não sei quantos anos eu tenho, mas esse é o meu corpo de quarenta." – ele disse ainda divertido, e com uma nova expressão de dor, tornou a exibir um rosto que se não era bonito, era positivamente atraente.

"O senhor precisa de um presente" – Bella declarou após desaparecido o susto.

"Um presente?" – Voldemort perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – "E o que você pretende me dar?"

Bellatrix parou, pensativa. Que poderia dar para seu Mestre? Algo que ele não pudesse conseguir sozinho, isso seria mesmo muito difícil. Um pensamento maldoso perpassou por sua mente, e antes que pudesse se conter, Bella disse:

"O presente ideal, claro, seria a cabeça de Harry Potter" – e imediatamente se arrependeu de ter dito tal coisa diante do olhar letal que ele lhe dirigiu.

"Desculpe" – murmurou, e virou o rosto envergonhada, mas ainda pensativa.

E então, de repente, uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

"E então, já decidiu o que vai me dar?" – Voldemort perguntou sarcasticamente

"Já"

"E o que é?" – ele perguntou fingindo interesse.

"Eu. Vou me dar". – Bella declarou

A resposta de Voldemort foi uma risada alta e gostosa.

"Se dar? Mas você já faz isso toda noite."

Enraivecida, Bella não pôde fazer nada além de atirar-lhe um travesseiro, que Voldemort explodiu com um aceno certeiro da varinha, espalhando penas por todo o quarto.

"Não estou falando disso!" – ela exclamou irritada – "Vou lhe ensinar a dançar, vou ser sua professora."

Voldemort riu com vontade novamente, olhando incrédulo para a Comensal. Porém, surpreendeu o olhar sério dela e parou de rir, para perguntar:

"Você está falando sério?"

"Estou" – Bella respondeu com firmeza.

"Você não acha mesmo que eu vou dançar, acha?" – Voldemort perguntou incrédulo.

"Ora, e por que não? A dança é a expressão vertical do desejo horizontal..., e foi você mesmo quem disse que precisávamos nos esforçar mais"

"Bellatrix…" – ele disse ameaçadoramente.

"Venha, senhor!" – Bella exclamou risonha, e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas rapidamente, levando um Voldemort curioso em seu encalço.

"Para onde está me levando, para a sala?"

"Não, Rabicho poderia nos ver lá, e acho que ambos preferimos a privacidade."

Bellatrix seguiu pelos corredores até a conhecida cozinha da mansão, e com um gesto da varinha desapareceu com a grande mesa que ocupava o centro do cômodo, liberando bastante espaço para dezenas de casais dançarem. Um novo aceno da varinha e uma música começava a tocar: uma valsa lenta e melódica, que inspirava dança. Revirando os olhos, Voldemort cruzou os braços no peito. Mas Bellatrix ignorou completamente sua expressão exasperada e se aproximou, tomando a mão dele na sua e guiando-a até sua cintura. A outra mão dele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, e Bella repousou a mão livre em seu ombro.

"Você deveria me guiar, mas por enquanto sou eu quem farei isso. Acompanhe meus passos." – ela disse autoritária, e Voldemort não pôde deixar de se perguntar por que diabos estava fazendo aquilo.

Bellatrix deu um passo para a frente com a perna esquerda, e instintivamente Voldemort recuou sua perna direita, imitando o movimento. Ela andou um passo para o lado, ele fez o mesmo, acompanhando-a. Ela colocou os pés lado-a-lado, e num movimento lento porém gracioso, pisou novamente para frente e ele a acompanhou dando um passo para trás; estavam de volta ao início.

"Bom, muito bom" – ela aprovou – "Esse foi o _box step_, é um dos primeiros passos que aprendemos a dançar, um requisito básico para as damas da sociedade" – disse, crispando os lábios num sorriso.

"Isso é ridículo..." – Voldemort murmurou, e fez um movimento para se separar, mas Bella prendeu sua mão com firmeza na cintura.

Eles retomaram a posição de dança, Bellatrix o guiando firmemente. Ela deu um passo com o pé direito, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo, mas ao invés de dar um passo para o lado e voltar para o início como eles haviam feito inicialmente, ela fez um movimento como um meio-_Box step _colocando os pés juntos, girando, completando quatro meio _Box steps_ e por fim, voltando ao início. Em seguida, Bella deu um passo para trás com a perna direita, e Voldemort imitou-a, pisando para frente. Ela pisou para o lado e novamente para trás.

"Esse último foi a movimento progressivo. Você está indo bem, mas ainda está me deixando conduzi-lo."

Ela tornou a conduzi-lo por um daqueles passos iniciais mais simples, o que Voldemort ficou surpreso em constatar, não era tão difícil afinal, e sentia que estava começando a pegar o jeito; quando Bella levantou a mão em que se entrelaçavam os dedos e ergueu-a até acima da cabeça, dando um rápido rodopio até cair nos braços estendidos dele num gracioso cambrê.

Apertada entre os braços de Voldemort que ainda a segurava, Bella não pôde conter uma risada. Ele a encarava sério, mas não demorou a ceder ao riso, e logo ambos riam de se acabar, ainda abraçados. Ele aproximou-se para beija-la, mas Bella o afastou.

"Nada disso, espertinho. Seu presente de aniversário não é esse." – disse, e retomou a posição inicial da dança.

A música mudou, e agora um ritmo latino tomava conta do ambiente. Ele rezava para que Bella tivesse tido o cuidado de fazer a porta à prova de som. Ela aproximou-se mais, unindo os corpos firmemente. Ele reparou vagamente que aquela dança era bem mais ousada que a valsa que haviam dançado anteriormente.

Bella apertou Voldemort ainda mais firmemente e deu um passo curto para trás, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo, andando para a frente. Em seguida deu um novo passo muito longo até seus joelhos quase baterem no chão e levantou-se de repente. Ela continuou guiando seus passos rapidamente sem olhar para trás, andando e rodopiando, até que, de repente, suas costas bateram numa prateleira da cozinha que desabou sobre eles, fazendo um barulho estrondoso que sobrepunha a música.

Uma montanha de coisas caiu em cima deles, e Bellatrix se viu coberta por algo cremoso e Voldemort tinha as vestes sujas de farinha. Ele xingou baixinho, amaldiçoando a prateleira quebrada e as vestes sujas que tornaram a ficar limpas com um curto aceno da varinha.

"O que é isso?" – ele perguntou apontando para as vestes sujas de Bella.

"Glacê. Para o seu próximo bolo envenenado, eu presumo" – ela falou rindo. – "Uma pena que eu não goste de chantilly."

"Eu adoro chantilly." – Voldemort falou maldoso, enfiando um dedo no monte de creme branco doce depositado no decote dela e levando a boca – "muito mais do que aulas de dança."

"Talvez eu devesse fazer um bolo coberto de chantilly?" – Bella sugeriu igualmente maldosa.

"Talvez você devesse ser o bolo." – ele disse estreitando os olhos – "Com chantilly, claro."

"Bella, há uma coisa que você precisa saber" – disse Voldemort alguns dias depois, entrando no quarto de Bella de repente.

A Comensal voltou o rosto curioso. Era noite, mas cedo demais para que pudessem se encontrar, e o tom sério da voz dele a alertou.

"Sim, Mestre?" – ela jamais perdia o hábito de chama-lo de Mestre ou Senhor. Sinceramente, Voldemort preferia assim, mantinha algum respeito entre ambos, alguma formalidade apesar de tudo.

"Rodolfo está morto" – ele disse secamente e assistiu toda a cor do rosto de Bella sumir de repente.

"Morto?" – ela sussurrou, atônita – "Como...?"

"Os aurores o acharam"

"Mas aurores não matam..." – argumentou Bella desesperadamente.

"Era isso ou o Beijo." – disse Voldemort sem emoção – "Acho que foi o que ele preferiu."

"Foi minha culpa." – Declarou Bella sumariamente, sentindo os olhos inundarem de lágrimas contra a sua vontade.

"Não seja idiota. Ele saiu porque quis, sabia que era perigoso." – retrucou Voldemort irritado.

"Foi minha culpa, minha culpa. Rodolfo está... morto." – ela sussurrou, mal consciente do olhar impaciente que Voldemort lhe dirigia. Lágrimas silenciosas rolavam por seu rosto. – "Eu disse que se ele quisesse sair, saísse".

"Bem, não é como se você o tivesse expulsado ou coisa assim. Não foi sua culpa, por favor não chore!" – falou Voldemort exasperado – "Estou só comentando um fato que achei que você devia saber, você nunca pareceu gostar dele realmente..."

"Eu o amava." – Disse Bella corando e abaixou a cabeça; as lágrimas caindo em seu colo.

Voldemort revirou os olhos, incrédulo.

"Não, não amava. Amor é para os fracos." – concluiu Voldemort. – "Não se culpe, não vale a pena sofrer por isso."

"Eu só..." – ela murmurou, mas as palavras ficaram enganchadas em sua garganta.

Dando um muxoxo impaciente, Voldemort se retirou, deixando Bella sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Nossa, o que foi esse capítulo, hein? O mais curto até agora, e um dos mais engraçados. Voldemort aprendendo a dançar foi hilário, e se alguém quiser ter uma noção melhor desses passos, entre aqui:

http/ Rodolfo morréééu, coitado; eu planejava uma cena mais emocionante, mas isso fica para o próximo capítulo


End file.
